Next
by iriswest
Summary: Nächste Generation- Folgt Albus, Lily, James, Rose, Dominique, Fred und Co. durch deren Jahr auf Hogwarts. OCs / Bonus: Trimagisches Turnier (1/2)
1. Chapter 1

Eins

"Okay, noch einmal ganz langsam", Dominique holte aus und setzte sich auf. Sie saß mit ihrer Schwester im Wohnzimmer, ihre Mutter war in der Küche, sie konnte hören, wie diese und ihr kleiner Bruder Louis gerade kochten.

Zum Glück war sie heute nicht dran, beim Kochen zu helfen, wahrscheinlich hätte Victoire es ihr gar nicht erzählt.

"Ich habe mich klar und deutlich ausgedrückt", erwiderte diese dann und warf ihr langes, goldenes Haar nach hinten.

"Bist. Du. Verrückt?", schrie sie dann, "Louis!"

"Sssh, das musst du doch nicht überall herumposaunen!", schimpfte Victoire dann.

"Hast du doch bestimmt schon längst. Wer weißt alles davon?", erwiderte Dominique schnippisch, "Louis, komm mal her!"

"Ted", antwortete Victoire, "und du. Und deshalb bitte ich dich, die Klappe zu halten. Ich sollte dir lieber nie mehr etwas erzählen."

"Tz, viel zu spät, jetzt hast du es!", Dominique stand auf und rannte zur Küche. Natürlich stand Victoire ebenfalls auf und folgte ihr.

"Dom, ich warne dich", sagte diese dann angespannt.

"Maman, rate einmal, was Victoire gemacht hat!", rief sie.

Ihre Mutter, Fleur, drehte sich zu Dominique um. Sie war immer noch wunderschön, selbst jetzt, wo sie ihre Haare zu einem strengen Knoten gebunden hatte und weniger elegante Kleider anhatte.

"Dominique, isch und deine Bruder ko'hen gerad' ", sagte sie dann.

"Maman, Vic hat den schlimmsten Fehler ihres Lebens gemacht!", Dominique sah verzweifelt zu ihrem Bruder Louis und hoffte, dass wenigstens er Interesse zeigte.

"Okay, jetzt hast du mich neugierig gemacht", er legte das Messer beiseite. Leider durften Dominique und er immer noch keine Zauberkraft außerhalb von Hogwarts benutzen, weshalb ihnen die Hausarbeiten schwerer fielen als zum Beispiel Dominique.

"Mach dich gefasst- Dom hat sich von Ted getrennt!"

"Was?!", Louis sah seine älteste Schwester entsetzt an und auch Fleur war geschockt. Für einen kurzen Moment stoppten die Kartoffeln an sich selbst zu schälen.

"Ischt das wahr, Victoire?"

"Ja…", Victoire seufzte und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.

"Wieso?", fragte nun Louis.

"Das liegt doch auf der Hand: Vic hat Bindungsängste. Deshalb wohnt sie seit Jahren immer noch hier und nicht bei Ted", Dominique grinste ihre Schwester an.

"Dominique!", ermahnte ihre Mutter sie.

"Ist doch wahr. Ted hätte ihr wohl längst einen Heiratsantrag gemacht, wenn sie nicht immer so… komisch wäre", Dominique verdrehte die Augen.

"Da hat sie recht, Vic. Du und Ted seid-"

"Ward", korrigierte Victoire ihn.

"ward seit fast fünf Jahren zusammen. Warum beim Merlin's Bart hast du Schluss gemacht?", Louis sah sie verständnislos an.

"Und wieso bist du nicht vor zwei Jahren bei Ted eingezogen?", fügte Dominique hinzu.

"Das Thema hatten wir doch schon!", stöhnte Victoire, "ich… ich habe ein Angebot als Medimagier bei den Blitzen Ballet bekommen."

"Bei den Blitzen Ballet?", fragte Louis bewundernd, doch seine Schwester Dominique gab ihn einen Stoß an der Seite.

"Oh, isch bin so stolz auf disch!", ihre Mutter Fleur tänzelte zu Victoire und gab ihr einen Kuss jeweils links und rechts.

Fleur interessierte sich zwar nicht für Quidditch, doch die Blitzen Ballet waren das beste Quidditchteam in Frankreich

Eigentlich interessierte sich Victoire auch nicht für Quidditch, war jedoch Medimagier. Das heißt, sie musste Spieler während magischen Sportveranstaltungen verarzten.

"Maman!", rief Dominique. Sie würde nichts lieber haben wollen, als Teddy Lupin als Schwäger. Sie fand ihn klasse und hasste es, dass Victoire so zimperlich war.

"Aber, ma cherie, wieso 'ast du des'alb mit Teddy Schluss gema'ht?", fragte Fleur sie dann.

"Stimmt, Fernbeziehungen wären für einen Zauberer ja kein Problem", sagte Louis dann.

"Ein Wort, fünf Silben: Bin-dungs-pro-ble-me", Dominique klatschte einmal in ihre Hände und sah Victoire dann vorwurfsvoll an.

"Du hast keine Ahnung", zischte diese, drehte sich um und verschwand.

Aber wieso hatte sie Schluss gemacht? Vielleicht hatte Dominique recht. Dieses Angebot von den Blitzen Ballet kam ihr gerade recht, eine Ausrede, damit sie sich von Ted trennen konnte. Sie waren schon fünf Jahre lang zusammen- dazwischen einige Pausen, aber nie Trennungen- und dennoch hatte sie Angst.

Sie wusste, dass sie sich selbst belog. Es waren ihre Bindungsprobleme.

* * *

Harry öffnete die Tür. Es war einige der wenigen Tage, bei denen er zu Hause bei seiner Familie sein konnte, denn es ging in der Aurorenzentrale stets chaotisch zu.

"Ted", sagte er dann lächelnd, doch sein Lächeln verschwand, als er Ted's Gesichtsausdruck sah. Harry machte ihm Platz und ließ ihn reingehen. Sein Pate, Teddy, dessen Eltern ebenso verstorben wie die von Harry waren, war mittlerweile dreiundzwanzig Jahre alt und Ausbilder für Sicherheitstrolle.

"Was ist los?", fragte er, während die beide in die Küche gingen und er sich auf einen der Stühle niederließ.

Ginny war ebenfalls anwesend, sie machte den beiden Tee und setzte sich dann neben Harry.

Bevor Ted antworten konnte, stürzte Albus herein.

"Ted!", jubelte dieser fröhlich.

"Albus Severus", Harry sah ihn streng an. Dieser begriff erst jetzt, dass es Ted nicht gut ging un setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

"Also?", Ginny sah ihn ernst an.

"Victoire… hat… sich von mir getrennt", presste er hervor. Seine Stimme klang so brüchig, so, als ob er den Tränen nah wäre.

"Was?", Albus klappte seinen Mund weit auf.

"Oder hattet ihr… nur wieder Streit?", fragte Ginny Ted dann.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein. Sie hat sich wirklich von mir getrennt. Sie hat eine Stelle bei den Blitzen Ballet in Frankreich bekommen", erklärte Ted dann und lächelte gequält, "und irgendwie… hat sie dann Schluss gemacht."

"Oh, das tut mir so Leid", Ginny beugte sich fürsorglich vor und wollte ihn trösten.

Harry legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

"Und… dabei… wollte ich…", Ted zuckte mit den Schultern, kramte in seiner Jackentasche und legte dann eine goldfarbene quadratische und kleine Schatulle auf den Tisch.

"Darf ich…?", fragte Ginny. Ted nickte.

Sie öffnete ihn und darin befand sich ein wundervoller hellleuchtender Ring, dessen Diamant so groß war, dass er Victoire höchstwahrscheinlich gefallen hätte.

"Er ist wunderschön", sagte sie dann und legte diesen wieder auf den Tisch.

"Diese Worte wollte ich von ihr hören", erklärte Ted, "aber dazu wird es wohl nie kommen."

"Denk nicht so negativ!", rief Albus.

Harry sah ihn wieder streng an und Albus schloss wieder die Lippen.

"Fünf Jahre- ich dachte… dass der Zeitpunkt richtig war… ich… nun, sie…", Ted seufzte. Seine Haare hatten die Farbe von trostlosem Grau.

Es war dann Lily, die in die Küche kam. Eigentlich nur, um einige Kekse zu stibitzen, doch als sie Ted so traurig war, nahm sie ihn einfach in die Arme.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte sie.

"Victoire hat sich von ihm getrennt", erklärte Albus.

Ted lächelte Lily an und nahm dann einen Schluck von dem Tee.

"Ich hab keine Ahnung was ich nun tun soll. Ich habe alles geplant. Ich hätte schon vor zwei Jahren merken sollen, dass sie mich nicht so liebt, wie ich sie…", er seufzte.

"Wovon redest du? Ich bin mir sicher, sie hat dich damals sehr geliebt."

"Mom, sie wollte nicht bei ihm einziehen- dabei waren sie ganze drei Jahre zusammen! Drei Jahre!"

"Deine Mutter ist bei mir auch erst eingezogen, als wir vier Jahre zusammen waren", sagte Harry dann.

"Das ist doch egal", erwiderte Albus schnippisch, "ich bin wirklich sauer auf Victoire."

"Nein, es ist nicht ihre Schuld", Ted seufzte.

"Aber auch nicht deine", Lily sah ihn mit denselben fürsorglichen Blick an, wie der von Ginny.

"Ich hol mal James!", Albus rannte weg.

Harry sah Ginny an und seufzte. Ginny grinste nur leicht.

Albus rannte die Treppe hoch und ging ohne zu klopfen in das Zimmer von seinem älteren Bruder James.

Dieser lag in seinem Bett und hatte ein seltsames Blatt in seinen Händen. Doch bevor Albus das sehen konnte, steckte er dieses weg und stand auf.

"Al, Mann, was machst du hier?!", schimpfte er und wollte ihn aus seinem Zimmer drücken.

"Ted ist da", sagte Albus.

"Hättest wenigstens Klopfen können", erwiderte James.

"Er wollte Victoire einen Heiratsantrag machen!", berichtete Albus seinen Bruder.

"Was? Klasse! Warte mal- wollte?", James runzelte die Stirn.

"Sie hat davor Schluss gemacht."

"Was?!", schrie James dann und rannte an Albus vorbei in die Küche.

"Sag, ist das wahr, Ted?", fragte er ihn.

Ted sah ihn an, zuckte mit den Schultern und nickte dann.

James nahm das Kästchen mit dem Ring und sah sich diesen an.

"Das tut mir Leid", sagte er dann ernst. Ted nickte wieder und nahm das Kästchen an sich.

"Ich gehe dann… ich wollte nur kurz… vorbeisehen…", sagte Ted dann.

"Du kannst bei uns zu Abend essen, wenn du möchtest", schlug Ginny vor.

"Nein…", Ted schüttelte den Kopf und ging wortlos.

"Lass, er will sicher alleine sein", sagte Harry, als Lily ihm nachrennen wollte. Lily nickte brav und setzte sich dann hin.

"Das hätte ich nicht erwartet", sagte sie dann leise, "ich meine… die beiden waren doch so lange zusammen."

"Und wenn sie geheiratet hätten, wären wir wirklich miteinander verwandt gewesen", sagte Albus.

* * *

Albus war in gewisser Weise anders als seine Geschwister. Sie waren zwar nicht alle wie ihre Eltern Harry und Ginny in Gryffindor- Lily war in Hufflepuff-, doch dennoch unterschied er sich am meisten.

Er gehörte zum Haus Slytherin, auch wenn er anfangs Angst hatte, dort eingeordnet zu werden, war er nachher richtig stolz, als er hörte, dass 'der mutigste Mann', der sein Vater je kannte, auch in Slytherin war und er seinen Namen trug.

Und das musste was heißen, wenn jemand, der den dunklen Lord höchstpersönlich besiegte, jemanden als 'mutig' bezeichnete.

Anfangs war er im Slytherin Haus nicht gewollt, denn natürlich kannten alle seine berühmten Eltern, die der Inbegriff von mutigen Gryffindor Schülern waren, doch nun war er schon bald im fünften Jahr.

Sein bester Freund war Scorpius Malfoy. Ja, er kam aus einer von Generation zu Generation reinen Zaubererfamilie, die auch so viel Geld besaß, dass er sich wirklich alles erlauben konnte und sah seinem Vater recht ähnlich, doch Scorpius- oder Scorp, wie Albus ihn immer nannte- war ganz okay.

Er war anders als normale Slytherins, und dabei waren seine Eltern der Inbegriff von Slytherin Schülern.

Vielleicht haben die beiden deshalb zu einander gefunden.

"Mom, Dad, kann ich mit Scorp alleine rumgehen?", fragte Albus seine Eltern.

Sie waren in der Winkelgasse, wie immer Schulbücher und sonstiges kaufen, und er hatte seinen Freund Scorpius und dessen Familie getroffen.

"Geh nur, machst du doch sowieso", erwiderte Harry grinsend.

"Hast auch wieder recht", Albus und Scorpius entfernten sich von ihren Familien.

"Wir treffen uns in zwei Stunden bei Madame Malkins! Du brauchst einen neuen Umhang!", rief Ginny ihn nach.

Albus verdrehte die Augen.

"Mütter", sagte Scorpius lachend, denn auch seine Mutter hatte ihm so etwas ähnliches nachgerufen.

"Wohin als erstes?", fragte Albus ihn dann.

"Florean Fortesceus Eisladen", sagte Scorpius wie aus der Pistole geschossen,

Der Inhaber war zwar nicht mehr Florean Fortesceus, da dieser wie viele andere zur Zeit des dunklen Lords gestorben war, dennoch gab es dort immer noch die wundervollsten Eisbecher, die man sich vorstellen konnte.

"Okay", Albus zuckte mit den Schultern.

Sie setzten sich an ihrem Stammplatz und bestellten sich wie immer dieselben Eisbecher.

"Und was gibt's neues?", fragte Albus Scorpius dann.

"War echt geil in Griechenland", sagte Scorpius. Seine Familie war immer noch reich, und sie verbrachten die Ferien entweder in ihrem Ferienhaus, oder irgendwo anders.

"Das hast du mir auch in deinen letzten zwei Briefen unter die Nase gerieben, Scorp", bemerkte Albus lachend.

"Schau mal", Scorpius deutete auf zwei Mädchen, die gerade durch die Tür kamen. Sie hatten beide feuerrote Haare und natürlich wusste Albus und auch Scorpius sofort, dass die beiden- so wie Albus auch- Weasleys waren.

Es waren Rose und Lucy Weasley, die beiden Cousinen konnten sich eigentlich nicht ausstehen, weshalb sich Albus natürlich sofort fragte, weshalb die beiden hier zusammen aufzufinden waren.

Rose war nach Harry's Beschreibung genau wie seine Mutter- nett, intelligent und mutig. Und Lucy war in Slytherin und passte eigentlich wirklich gut in dieses Haus.

"Rose! Lucy!", Albus winkte die beiden zu sich.

Rose setzte sich neben Albus und Lucy neben Scorpius.

"Hast du schon das neuste gehört?", fragte Albus die beiden.

Sie schüttelten den Kopf.

"Was denn?"

"Spuckt's aus, Potter", Lucy grinste.

Obwohl Albus auch in Slytherin war, mochte er seine Cousine ebenfalls nicht wirklich.

"Victoire hat sich von Ted getrennt und dieser wollte ihr gerade einen Antrag machen!", platzte Albus heraus.

Alle drei sahen ihn geschockt an.

"Was? Wann?", rief Rose.

"Vorgestern", Albus war froh, dass er derjenige sein konnte, der ihnen diese Nachricht überreichte.

"Oh, diese dumme Kuh!", schimpfte Lucy, "fühlt sich wohl voll toll mit ihren blonden Haaren und ihrer Veela- Abstammung!"

Albus und Scorpius sahen sich an und grinsten.

Lucy machte sich oft und gerne über ihre Cousine Victoire lustig- und auch über Dominique.

"Sie ist immer noch unsere Cousine", ermahnte Rose sie.

"Ihr seid doch mit jedem verwandt", erwiderte Scorpius, weshalb er einen Seitenkick von Albus bekam.

"Aua! Wofür war der denn?", schimpfte er.

"Meine Hand ist ausgerutscht, du Vollpfosten", erwiderte Albus grinsend.

"Achja- ist jemand von euch auch Vertrauensschüler geworden?", fragte Lucy grinsend.

"Jaah… Dann sind wir wohl beide Vertrauensschüler von Slytherin", antwortete Scorpius.

"Ich bin von Gryffindor geworden", sagte Rose stolz und lächelte, "genau sowie meine Mutter."

Albus fühlte sich schlecht. Sowohl Scorpius, Rose und Lucy waren nun Vertrauensschüler- und er? Er war nichts.

"Mein Vater war auch- aber von Gryffindor", Lucy verdrehte die Augen.

"Mein Vater auch! Hey, das liegt wohl in der Familie!", Scorpius grinste breit.

Albus fragte sich, ob sein Vater oder seine Mutter Vertrauensschüler geworden sind.

Wahrscheinlich sind sie enttäuscht von ihm.

James war zwar auch keiner, aber er war immerhin Sucher im Quidditchteam von Gryffindor- genauso wie sein Vater- und das schon seit er im zweiten Jahr ist.

* * *

Währenddessen ging James mit seinen Eltern in der Winkelgasse kaufen. Leider.

Seine Schwester selbst ist mit Roxanne und Hugo weggegangen und nun war er alleine mit seinen Eltern und Hermine und Ron hier.

Er sah sich ungeduldig um, wollte sofort nach Hause. Sie waren gerade bei Flourish und Botts, als sie auch die andere Familie Weasley- von denen es verdammt viele gab- sahen.

Er konnte natürlich sofort Dominique erkennen, die ebenfalls wie er gelangweilt alleine bei ihren Eltern stand.

Natürlich begrüßten sich alle freudig und fragten nach, ob das mit Victoire's Stelle bei den Blitzen Ballet doch stimme.

Niemand fragte über die Trennung.

Dominique verdrehte die Augen und als sie James sah rief sie: "Ich hau mal eben mit James ab, okay?"

James war zunächst verwirrt, als Dominique sich bei ihm einhakte und ihn mit weg zog.

"Ich finde da habe ich uns beide einen Gefallen getan, oder?", fragte sie grinsend.

"Ja, denke ich auch", erwiderte James mit ebenfalls einem Grinsen auf den Lippen.

"Willst du irgendwo bestimmtes hin?", Dominique löste ihren Griff von ihm.

"Zu Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze", antwortete James dann wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

"Achja, stimmt. Du bist ja dieser Tunichtgut", Dominique grinste, "ja, dann lass uns da mal hin. Hab Onkel Georgie lange nicht mehr gesehen."

Es stimme. James ähnelte zwar seinem Vater Harry so sehr, er sah genauso aus wie dieser, außerdem war er ebenfalls im Gryffindor Quidditchteam als Sucher- genauso wie sein Vater, nachdem James benannt wurde.

Alle drei hatten dunkle Haare, liebten Quidditch, waren Sucher, in Gryffindor und hatten einen Hang zu Katastrophen.

James hatte vor drei Jahren seinem Vater die Karte der Wanderer entnommen und seit dem hatte er diese immer bei sich.

Gestern hatte sein kleiner Bruder Albus ihn beinahe dabei erwischt, wie James auf die Karte sah- die leider fast leer gefegt war, da die meisten ja in den Sommerferien waren.

Die beiden sahen schon vom Weitem das prächtigste Geschäft von der ganzen Winkelgasse: Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauber-scherze.

Es gehörte ihrem Onkel George und Fred, doch Fred hatten die beiden nie kennenlernen dürfen. Man sagte, sie sahen sich so ähnlich, dass sie gerne Leute veräppelten und sich als den anderen ausgaben. Sie waren einander so nah, dass sie ihre Sätze beendeten, nur zu zweit zu sehen waren…

Aber nun war nur noch George da. Er leitete den Laden nach wie vor, an seiner Seite seine Frau Angelina.

Als sie in dem Laden war, schwebte George gerade durch einer beweglichen Treppe hinunter und verbeugte sich vor den beiden gespielt.

"Willkommen, willkommen", sagte er grinsend.

Nach so vielen Jahren war ihr Laden immer noch rappelvoll und allseits beliebt.

"Hi, Onkel", Dominique grinste.

"Hi", begrüßte auch James ihn. George wusste natürlich, dass James und sein bester Freund Marcus überall für ihre Streiche bekannt waren und deshalb so oft wie möglich bei seinem Laden waren.

"Ich hab dich bereits erwartet, James Junior", George grinste und führte ihn zu der Abteilung, in dem nur die neusten Scherzartikel waren, die noch nicht auf dem Mark waren.

James hatte einen großen Vorteil, dass er der Neffe von George war. Nach George war er sein 'Lieblingsneffe'.

Dominique seufzte, sie wusste, dass nur James mitkommen durfte und sah sich deshalb im Raum herum.

Überall probierten die Kinder die Artikel aus und manche kreischten dann einmal laut.

"Dom", Dominique drehte sich um und sah vor sich Frank Longbottom.

"Frank!", stammelte sie und lächelte, "was machst du hier?"

"Das kann ich dich auch fragen", erwiderte er grinsend.

Die beiden gingen in den selben Jahrgang, natürlich war Frank Longbottom wie sein Vater Neville ebenfalls in Gryffindor.

"Rate mal, was für einen Brief ich heute bekommen habe!", platze er heraus.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung", Dominique grinste.

"Von Hogwarts- hör: Ich bin Schülersprecher!"

"Was? Herzlichen Glückwunsch!", Dominique lächelte. Sie war natürlich froh, dass es ein Gryffindor zum Schülersprecher geschafft hatte und noch dazu Frank.

"Danke", er lächelte, "da ist Blair."

Dominique drehte sich um. Hinter ihr stand Blair Thomas. Sie war ein Jahr unter Dominique und Frank und kurz vor den Ferien ist sie mit Frank zusammen gekommen. Als Frank ihr noch zuwinkte und dann zu Blair ging, um sie zu begrüßen, ging Dominique enttäuscht weg.


	2. Chapter 2

Zwei

"Sag mal, ist euch noch etwas aufgefallen?", fragte Lucy dann.

"Nein… wieso, sollte es?", fragte Rose dann und drehte sich widerwillig zu ihre Cousine.

"Ach… ihr wisst es also nicht?", sie sah alle an und kicherte.

"Komm schon, spuckt's aus, Lucy", Albus seufzte, immer noch schwer gekränkt, dass er kein Vertrauensschüler geworden war.

Die vier machten sich gerade auf den Weg zu Madame Malkins, wie verabredet.

"Hat dein Dad sich nicht irgendwie… in letzter Zeit seltsam verhalten?", Lucy sah ihn mit ihren braun glühenden Augen an.

"Nein, anscheinend nicht!" Scorpius sah Lucy herausfordernd an.

"Nicht einmal deiner? Dabei bist du doch'n Malfoy", Lucy spielte verwundert, "ach, dann sag ich's nicht."

"Warte… Doch, Dad hat sich schon seltsam verhalten", Albus dachte nach. In den letzten paar Wochen war er oft schlecht gelaunt gewesen, wenn er von der Arbeit nach Hause kam, doch Albus wusste nicht wirklich weshalb dem so war.

"Und was ist mit Onkel Ron?", sie sah Rose an.

Rose sah sie an und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nicht wirklich, er kam bloß öfters später nach Hause… genauso wie meine Mum", sie zögerte, "was ist denn passiert?"

Lucy kicherte.

"Tja, dann werdet ihr es erst erfahren, wenn der erste Schultag ist!", sie lachte vergnügt, dass sie etwas mehr wusste, als ihre 'Freunde'.

"Wenn Onkel Perce es dir erzählt hat, kannst du es uns gleich erzählen", sagte Albus.

"Nein…", Lucy schüttelte hartnäckig den Kopf, "er hat es mir nicht erzählt. Ich habe es selber herausgefunden."

Sie lächelte boshaft und blieb dann vor Madame Malkins stehen.

"Ich habe mich mit meinen Eltern bei Portages Kesselladen verabredet. Also bis dann!", mit diesen Worten verschwand sie.

Scorupis, Albus und Rose sahen sich verwirrt an.

"Die hat nicht alle Tassen im Schrank", sagte Scorpius dann nach kurzem Schweigen.

Albus grinste und nickte.

"Aber… da ist was dran", Rose sah Albus etwas zu lange an und ging dann in den Laden.

"Ich gehe dann- muss' zu Twillfit und Tatting."

"Okay", Albus verabschiedete sich von Scorpius. Dort waren schon Lily, James, Hugo, Hermine und Ron.

"Wo sind Mum und Dad?", fragte Albus seine Geschwister.

"Bei 'Qualität für Quidditch'. Ich glaube Mum hat vor den neuen Nimbus zweitausend-vierundzwanzig zu kaufen", antwortete Lily und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.

"Während Dad immer noch mit dem Feuerblitz fliegt", James verdrehte die Augen.

"Hey, zu unserer Zeit war er der Spitzenreiter! Und das für ganze zehn Jahre!", rief Ron.

Lily und Hermine kicherten.

"Mum, ich brauch gar keinen neune Umhang", sagte Rose.

"Ja, aber dein Bruder Hugo wächst mir ein bisschen viel zu schnell. So wie dein Vater damals, jedes Jahr zehn Zentimeter", Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich an Madame Malkins.

"Glaub mir, Hugo, je größer du bist, desto mehr kannst du deine Mutter aufregen- find' ich gut so", er grinste.

"Und du brauchst einen Festumhang", fügte Hermine noch hinzu.

"Wofür beim Merlins Bart brauche ich einen Festumhang?", fragte Hugo und stellte sich so auf, damit Madame Malkins ihn messen konnte.

"Du hast keinen und brauchst einen- das liegt doch auf der Hand", Hermine sah ihn streng an.

"Mum, krieg ich dann ein Kleid?", fragte Rose ihre Mutter.

Diese sah sie zögernd an.

"Na gut", sie seufzte.

"Hugo könnte meinen alten Festumhang nehmen", rief Ron.

"Rede keinen Stuss, Ron", Hermine verdrehte die Augen, "bloß weil du keinen Spaß auf den Ball hattest, heißt das nicht, dass Hugo-"

"Was für einen Ball?", fragte James.

Ron und Hermine sahen sich an.

"Keinen", riefen die schnell und gleichzeitig.

In diesem Moment kamen Ginny und Harry wieder.

"Ihr habt echt verdammt lange gebraucht", bemerkte Albus.

"Wir haben für deinen Bruder einen neuen Besen gekauft", erklärte ihre Mutter.

"Was?!", James sah sie verwundert an.

"Wir haben einen Brief von Hogwarts bekommen, es sollte eine Überraschung werden", Harry grinste und überreichte James' seinen neuen Besen.

"Ein Nimbus zweitausendvierundzwanzig", staunte Hugo und wollte hingehen und sich diesen ansehen, doch Madame Malkins hielt ihn fest.

"Was war das denn für ein Brief?", fragte Lily.

Wieso bekam jeder einen Brief?, dachte Albus beleidigt.

"Dein Bruder ist nun Kapitän für die Gryffindor Quidditchmannschaft!", verkündete Ginny ihrem Sohn stolz.

"Waaas?!", riefen Hugo und Albus gleichzeitig.

James' Augen leuchteten, als er den Brief, den Harry ihn reichte sorgfältig durchlas.

Tatsächlich. Er war nun Kapitän.

"Sowie dein Vater und dessen Vater- allesamt Kapitän des Gryffindor Quidditchteam und Sucher", Ginny lächelte.

"Ich bin wirklich stolz auf dich", sagte Harry.

Albus fühlte sich noch schlechter. Er war weder im Quidditchteam, noch Vertrauensschüler geworden.

"Hey, das heißt ja, du bist jetzt mein Kapitän!", Hugo grinste, "es sei denn du schmeißt mich aus der Mannschaft."

"Weißt du noch, als ich dasselbe dir gesagt habe?", fragte Ron Harry lachend.

"Und habe ich in der Mannschaft gelassen? Ja, habe ich", Harry drehte sich wieder zu James um, der immer noch außer sich vor Freude war und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"James, sei nicht allzu enttäuscht, wenn…", Harry sah Ginny an.

"Dad, zweifelst du so sehr an meine Qualitäten als Kapitän?", fragte James dann.

"Nein, das ist es nicht. Den Umständen entsprechend solltest du immer noch stolz auf dich sein", Harry lächelte.

"Hä?", Hugo und Albus sahen sich verwirrt an.

Rose wiederum zupfte Albus am Ärmel.

"Was ist?", fragte er sie.

"Ich glaube… das meinte Lucy… Irgendetwas ist in Hogwarts", flüsterte sie dann leise.

Albus runzelte die Stirn. Vielleicht hatte sie Recht. Aber nichts desto trotz war sein älterer Bruder nun Kapitän von Gryffindor, seine kleine Schwester war diejenige, die für ihr Haus am meisten Punkte sammelte… und er? War weder das noch das.

"Oh, Albus", Ginny schob ihn nach vorne, denn Madame Malkins hatte bereits Hugo gemessen.

"Er braucht einen neuen Umhang", sagte sie dann, "ist es hier stickig oder sind wir so viele?" Sie drehte sich zu Harry um.

"Wie wär's wenn Lily, James und ich rausgehen?", schlug er dann vor.

"Gute Idee", Ginny lächelte, "ich bleibe bei Albus."

"Dad, was meintest du gerade?", fragte Lily ihren Vater.

"Ihr werdet noch früh genug Bescheid kriegen", Harry lächelte ihnen aufmunternd zu.

James hörte gar nicht zu, er konnte anscheinend nicht genug von seinem neuen Besen, dem Nimbus zweitausendvierundzwanzig kriegen.

"Oh, Dad!", quengelte Lily.

* * *

Irgendwo ebenfalls in der Winkelgasse standen Lorcan und Lysander Scamander.

Die beiden gingen in Qualität für Quidditch, blieben natürlich staunend vor dem neusten Modell stehen. Der Nimbus zweitausendvierund-zwanzig. Der Beste der Besten.

"Ich will einen haben!", platzte dann Lysander heraus.

"Nein, ich! Wir haben nur den Sauberwisch von vor drei Jahren", Lorcan sah seine Mutter an.

Luna, die sich auf irgendeiner Stelle in der Wand fixiert hatte und dort nun verträumt hinsah, spielte mit einer ihrer hellblonden Strähnen.

"Mama?", hakte Lysander dann nach.

Erst dann nahm Luna wieder den Rest wahr und sah ihre beiden Zwillinge an.

"Nein", sagte sie dann.

"Aber Mama! Er ist verdammt schnell! Und…", widersprach Lorcan beleidigt.

"Ihr habt doch klasse Modelle", sagte Luna dann lächelnd.

"Ja, klar, aber wir haben bist jetzt noch nie den Quidditchpokal gewonnen!", sagte Lorcan.

"Es geht doch gar nicht ums gewinnen", Luna lächelte ihrem jüngeren Sohn aufmunternd zu.

"Genau! Das letzte mal, als Ravenclaw gewonnen hat, da waren wir im ersten Jahr und noch nicht im Team!", Lysander sah sehnsüchtig zum Besen, "kommt aber auf meine Weihnachtswunschliste." Er grinste.

"Mom, schau! Dieser Junge da hat den Nimbus zweitausendvierundzwanzig!", Lorcan deutete durch den Schaufensterspiegel auf einen Jungen mit schwarzen Haaren, einer Brille auf der Nase und einem Nimbus zweitausendvierundzwanzig in der Hand.

"Das ist Harry", Luna ging aus dem Geschäft und Lorcan und Lysander folgten ihr.

"Harry!", begrüßte sie ihren alten Freund fröhlich.

"Luna, schön dich zu sehen", Harry lächelte.

"Hi", Lily sah die beiden Jungs an. Sie waren in denselben Jahrgang.

"Ist das ein Nimbus zweitausendvierundzwan-zig? Wo, nein, ich weiß, dass es einer ist!", rief Lysander aufgeregt.

James grinste stolz und nickte.

"Darf ich ihn berühren?", fragte dann Lorcan mit glühenden Augen.

James streckte diesen aus und Lorcan und Lysander nahmen ihn in die Hände.

"Hat mein Vater mir gerade gekauft", sagte James.

"Das ist aber nett", sagte Luna.

"Ja, nicht wahr?", Lysander sah seine Mutter an, doch diese lächelte nur weiter.

"James ist nämlich jetzt Kapitän von Gryffindor!", rief Lily.

"Was? Oh nein, Ravenclaw hat keine Chance!", schimpfte Lorcan.

"Das bezweifle ich", murmelte Harry dann.

"Luna", ein Mann mit braunen Haaren gesellte sich zu ihnen und sah dann zu Harry, "ah, schön dich zu treffen."

Er schüttelte Harry die Hand.

"Dad, schau mal, James hat einen Nimbus zweitausendvierundzwanzig!", rief Lysander.

"Ach, tatsächlich. Nun denn, wir sollten gehen", er lächelte dann, "bis dann. Sehen uns wohl am ersten September beim Gleis neun dreiviertel."

Harry nickte dann.

"Hat mich gefreut."

Die Familie Scamander entfernte sich von ihnen.

"Oh, Dad", schimpfte Lorcan dann, "ich wollte noch bleiben. Lysander und ich wollten noch zu Florean Fortescues Eissalon!"

"Das müsst ihr wohl verschieben", sagte Scamander ruhig.

"Ein Nimbus zweitausendvierundzwanzig…", staunte Lysander.

"Wer ist eigentlich der neue Kapitän von uns?", fragte Lorcan nachdenklich.

"Ich glaube es ist Jasmine", antwortete Lysander, "ihr Vater ist auch internationaler Quidditch-spieler. Sowie James' Mutter auch."

"Vielleicht hat sie auch einen zweitausenvierund-zwanzig", Lorcan strahlte, "dann ist da noch Chance."

"Das ist schön, Jungs", Luna lächelte den beiden aufmunternd zu.

* * *

"Uh, die Erstklässler werden auch immer kleiner, was?", Roxanne lachte, während sie ihr Gepäck vor sich schob.

"Roxy, so klein waren wir auch mal", erwiderte Lily grinsend.

"Nein, nein, so klein nicht. Wir waren mindestens einen Kopf größer", versicherte Roxanne.

"Roxy, du redest Stuss", sagte Fred grinsend.

"Gar nicht", sie schüttelte den Kopf, "oh, ist das nicht Suzanne Creevey?"

Tatsache. Die kleine Suzanne Creevey, Tochter von Rose und Dennis Creevey, war anscheinend im ersten Jahr von Hogwarts.

Dennis Creevey selbst redete gerade mit Harry, denn sein großer Bruder Colin war ein großer Fan von ihm gewesen. War.

"Wie süß!", schwärmte Roxanne.

Fred verdrehte nur die Augen und entfernte sich von den beiden Mädchen.

"Ich wette drei Galleonen mit dir, dass Suzanne nach Gryffindor kommt, so wie ihr Vater!", Roxanne sah Lily erwartungsvoll an.

"Und ich sage, dass sie nach Hufflepuff kommt, wie ihre Mutter", sie nickte und schlug mit ihr ein.

"Juliet!", Roxanne rannte sofort zu ihrer besten Freundin und umarmte diese natürlich.

Lily seufzte und blieb stehen. Der Hogwarts- Express würde in zwei Minuten- wie immer pünktlich- ankommen.

Dann fühlte sie, wie irgendjemand ihr die Augen verdeckte.

"Rate mal wer da ist!", rief eine vertraute Stimme. Lily musste ein Lachen unterdrücken.

"Hm… lass mich nachdenken… Zabini?", schlug sie vor.

"Höre ich mich so sehr nach einem Mädchen an?", sagte die Stimme dann in einer höheren Tonlage.

"Tut mir Leid, ich meinte ihren Bruder", Lily lachte, "Heath, nimm deine Hände weg."

Heath tat dies auch.

"Lange nicht gesehen, Potter", er grinste breit.

"Das kann man wohl sagen."

Es war äußerst ungewöhnlich, dass Lily's bester Freund ein Junge war. Sie war sonst immer das süße kleine Mädchen und eigentlich bei allen Mädchen beliebt.

Der Hogwarts- Express war angekommen und Ginny und Harry eilten schnell zu Lily rüber, um sich von ihr zu verabschieden.

Ginny drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Komm schon, Mum, das ist doch peinlich", Lily wischte sich schnell diesen ab.

Ginny verdrehte die Augen.

"Vergiss nicht zu schreiben!", rief sie ihr nach, als sie einstieg.

"Mach ich doch nie!", rief sie zurück.

"Weißt du was? Blair sagt, Frank ist jetzt Schülersprecher!", berichtete Heath ihr.

Blair war Heath' zwei Jahre ältere Schwester und nun war ihr Freund Frank Longbottom anscheinend Schülersprecher geworden.

"Echt? Ist ja klasse!", rief Lily fröhlich, "und wer ist noch Schülersprecher?"

"Eine aus Slytherin", berichtete ihr ein Mädchen, das mit ihnen in einem Abteil saß. Sie war ebenfalls aus Hufflepuff.

"Neeein!", rief Heath wütend.

"Find ich auch scheiße", stimmte das Mädchen zu.

* * *

"Poushali Thomas steht auf mich", flüsterte Marcus seinem besten Freund James zu.

"Ach, das bildest du dir doch nur ein", erwiderte James. Die beiden saßen sich gegenüber in einem Zugabteil und hatten ihre Beine auf jeweils den anderen Sitz hochgelegt.

"Nein, ehrlich", Marcus zuckte mit den Schultern, in seiner Hand war ein Vergiss-mein-nicht, das er hoch warf und wieder auffing.

"Beweise oder es ist nicht passiert", James grinste breit.

"Gerade eben hat die mir zugezwinkert. Die wollte mich förmlich ausziehen, ey", Marcus nickte ernst.

James lachte.

"Ja, glaube ich auch."

"Halt die Klappe", Marcus warf ihm sein Vergiss-mich-nicht an den Kopf, doch James fing ihn als guter Sucher sofort auf, "du solltest dir auch mal schleunigst eine Freundi-"

In diesem Moment ging die Tür ihrer Abteilung auf.

"Hey, Leute", es war Dominique und einer ihrer Freundinnen. Sie sah sich um. "nur ihr beide? Wie egoistisch von euch an ganzes Abteil für euch zu beanspruchen. Können wie uns zu euch setzen?"

James nickte hastig.

"Klar, setz dich zu mir", er machte Platz und Dominique setzte sich neben ihn, "ach, Marilyn, komm setz' dich."

Ihre Freundin Marilyn setzte sich nervös neben Marcus.

Dominique warf einen Blick zu James' neuen Besen.

"Hab schon gehört, ein Zweitausendvierund-zwanziger, was?", sie sah James an, der nickte, "bist dann wohl mein Käpt'n."

Sie grinste.

"Na, aber sicher", er nickte.

Dominique drehte sich zu ihrer Freundin um und aufgeregt mit ihr.

Deshalb sahen sich James und Marcus wieder an.

"Also, was wolltest du sagen?", fragte James und warf Marcus sein Vergiss-mich-nicht wieder, das dann rot wurde.

"Verdammt", fluchte dieser, "doofes Ding." Dieser fing das auf und sah James an.

"Nun… vergiss' es. Sie's verdammt scharf auf mich", er grinste, "wenn gleich der Süßig-keitenwagen kommt, zeig ich's dir."

"Das will ich sehen", James lachte.

* * *

Albus saß alleine mit Zachary Zabini in einem Abteil und war deshalb heilfroh, als sie endlich angekommen sind.

Scorpius hatte versprochen, dass er sofort wieder kommen würde. Er war ja nun Vertrauensschüler und musste einiges tun, doch er kam den Rest der Fahrt nicht wieder.

Albus war sauer, als Scorpius wieder auftauchte und sie mit den Kutschen fuhren, die wie von Geisterhand zu Fahren schienen.

"Wo warst du, Mann?", fragte er ihn.

"Sorry", Scorpius zuckte mit den Schultern, "aber ich musste so lange bleiben. Lucy hat jeden runter gemacht- wobei manche haben es echt verdient."

"Glaube ich dir", Albus seufzte, "aber wer ist schlimmer: Zach oder Lucy?"

"Lucy", rief Scorpius wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

"Hey, ich bin mit ihr verwandt!"

"Mein Beileid", Scorpius lachte.

"Worüber redet ihr?", Lucy und Zachary stiegen zu ihnen ein.

"Nichts", sagten die beide gleichzeitig und sahen sich dann grinsend an.

Lucy hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

"Und, wisst ihr immer noch nicht, was dieses Jahr in Hogwarts los ist?", fragte sie dann herausfordernd.

"Nein, und ich wette du tust auch nur so", erwiderte Albus.

"Doch, natürlich!", Lucy sah Zach an, "und Zach weißt es auch."

Zach grinste boshaft und nickte.

"Wenn's so wichtig wäre, hätten das unsere Väter uns längst gesagt", erwiderte Scorpius.

"Das hätte ich auch von deinem Vater erwartet", Lucy lächelte.

"Nichts gegen meinen Vater", fauchte Scorpius.

"Das war keine Beleidigung", Lucy sah ihn verwundert an und lächelte dann.

Albus verdrehte die Augen und lehnte sich zurück. Es verstrich eine Weile und sie waren endlich in Hogwarts angekommen. Die beiden Freunde setzten sich gegenüber bei den Slytherin Tischen.

Neben ihnen setzte sich Xenia, die kleine Schwester von Zach. Ebenfalls so nervtötend und überheblich wie Zach selbst.

Wie immer kam die Sortierung in die Häuser als erstes dran.

Scorpius hörte gar nicht zu, als dieser, wie immer ein neues Lied über die vier Häuser und dessen Gründer sang. Er sah sich um, sein Kinn auf seiner Handfläche gestützt.

Als er endlich wieder aus seinen Tagträumen aufgeweckt wurde (Albus hatte ihn geschubst) waren sie erst bei der dritten Person angekommen.

"Creevey, Suzannah", rief Professor McGonagall.

"Oh, das ist die Tochter von Dennis Creevey", sagte Albus.

"Kenn' ich nich", murmelte Scorpius verschlafen.

"Das ist der kleine Bruder von Colin Creevey", half Albus ihm auf die Sprünge.

"Sagt mir immer noch nichts", erwiderte Scorpius gelangweilt.

Das kleine blondhaarige Mädchen setzte sich auf den Stuhl und ließ sich brav den Sprechenden Hut aufsetzen, der nach kurzem Überlegen laut: "Hufflepuff!" rief.

"Interessiert mich auch nicht", fügte Scorpius grinsend hinzu.

"Ach, halt die Fresse", Albus verdrehte die Augen und sah wieder zum Sprechenden Hut.

* * *

Währenddessen sah Lily ihre Roxanne über die Tischreihen triumphierend an.

"Ha, Hufflepuff", formte sie stumm mit ihren Lippen. Suzanne setzte sich neben ihr.

"Hi, ich bin Lily", stellte sie sich vor.

"Ich weiß, du bist die Tochter von Harry Potter", Suzanne machte große Augen.

"Ey, ich bin noch viel wichtiger!", rief Heath, "Sohn von… Hm, doch nicht so wichtig."

Lily lachte.

"Aber meine Mutter war mit Ron Weasley auf dem Ball!", sagte er dann, "und mein Dad ist der Ex von deiner Mut-"

Lily sah Heath geschockt an.

"Was? Wusstest du das noch nicht? Hab's letztes Jahr herausgefunden, die beiden waren mal zusammen."

Heath zuckte mit den Schultern.

Suzanne sah Heath schräg an und sah dann ebenfalls wieder zur Sortierung.

"Du hast sie abgeschreckt, Heath!", schimpfte Lily vorwurfsvoll.

"Schuldig!", er grinste nur breit.

* * *

"Rose", Rose' beste Freundin Poushali zupfte leicht an ihrem Ärmel.

"Was ist?", sie drehte sich nur widerwillig zu ihr zun.

"Glaubst du… also", Poushali wurde leicht rot, "ich… glaube ich bin in Marcus verliebt."

"Du glaubst?", fragte Rose sie skeptisch.

"Naja, er sieht gut aus und er guckt mich ständig an", sagte sie dann.

"Pou, du bist ja so naiv!", Rose schüttelte den Kopf, "das sind keine Faktoren um in jemanden verliebt zu sein!"

"Ach? Und du weißt wie es ist?", fragte Poushali sie dann beleidigt.

"Nein", sie schüttelte den Kopf, "aber ich glaube nicht, dass man deswegen schon in jemanden verliebt ist, bloß weil der anscheinend Interesse für einen hegt und weil er gut aussieht."

"Na und? Rose, du und ich sind glaube ich die Einzigen, die immer noch ungeküsst sind!"

Rose sah sie an und runzelte die Stirn.

"Das ist mir egal", sagte sie nur ruhig.

"Rose, du weißt nicht wie beliebt Marcus ist! Außerdem ist er der beste Freund von James!", zischte Poushali.

"Ich weiß, James ist zufällig mein Cousin", erwiderte Rose dann, "du kennst ihn doch nicht einmal wirklich! Wie kannst du da schon in ihn verliebt sein?"

"Du hast doch auch gar keine Ahnung was 'Verliebtsein' heißt", murmelte Poushali, "vielleicht wird aus uns ja was."

"Wenn du meinst."

Professor McGonagall ging nach vorne, um wie immer eine Rede zu halten… doch dieses mal war es anders.

Sie verkündete wie immer eine Rede, doch dann…

"…dieses Jahr wir ein weiteres Trimagisches Turnier in Hogwarts stattfinden. Der Beweis dafür, dass nach so vielen Jahren wieder Vertrauen in unseren Partnerschulen Durmstrang und Beauxbatons ist. Das Trimagische Turnier ist ein Wettbewerb, bei der von jeder Schule drei Schüler antreten… weiteres werden wir später bereden."

Überall murmelten sie und sprachen aufgeregt miteinander.

Das hatte Lucy gemeint. Sie war wirklich den anderen überlegen gewesen.

"Es wird später entschieden, wer unsere Schule repräsentiert…"

Rose hörte nicht weiter zu, was ziemlich ungewöhnlich für sie war. Wieso? Das Trimagische Turnier hatte schon manchen das Leben gekostet. Wieso veranstalteten sie es wieder?


	3. Chapter 3

Drei

Ganz Hogwarts sprach darüber. Über das Trimagische Turnier. Jeder wollte mitmachen, ärgerte sich darüber, dass er noch nicht siebzehn war. Außer einige wenige, die wussten, was da wirklich vor sich ging. Dazu gehört auch Fred Weasley- jeder der Weasley's wusste, dass ihr Onkel Harry selbst beim Trimagischen Tunier dabei war.

Und dass sie dann auf Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf beziehungsweise Vol-demort getroffen ist.

Und natürlich auch, dass sein Freund Cedric Diggory dabei ums Leben gekommen ist.

Er war auf dem Weg zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum, als jemand die Arme von hinten um ihn schlang.

Er drehte sich um, natürlich wusste er, wer es war.

"Du hast mich noch gar nicht begrüßt", bemerkte sie enttäuscht.

"Tut mir Leid, Ma'am", er grinste und schenkte ihr dann einen langen Kuss, den sie innig erwiderte.

Samantha, Fred's Freundin löste sich wieder von ihm und strahlte.

"Wollen wir den Rest des Abends dann zusammen verbringen?", fragte sie ihn.

"Gerne, ich hatte sowieso nichts vor", er zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste.

"Was denkst du darüber? Über das Trimagische Turnier?", sie nahm Fred's Hand und er verschränkte seine Finger mit ihren.

"Ich weiß nicht… Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass sie es wieder versuchen… Und dann noch einmal in Hogwarts. Ich dachte die wechseln sich immer ab", Fred zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Hast du denn nicht zugehört? Durmstrang hat Hogwarts seit dem letzen mal nicht vertraut und deshalb wollen sie als Zeichen ihrer Freundschaft wieder die Spiele in Hogwarts verbringen", sie lächelte.

Fred liebte ihr Lächeln. Nein, jeder liebte es. Sie war so süß, zerbrechlich und frisch. Und die Tochter von Professor Longbottom.

"Oh", Fred zuckte noch ein weiteres mal mit den Schultern, "wusst' ich nich."

"Du solltest besser zuhören", Samantha lehnte ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter.

Es mag vielleicht seltsam klingen, doch die beiden waren schon seit sie dreizehn Jahre alt waren ein Paar. Die einen mögen es 'Jugendbeziehung' nennen, doch die beiden wussten selbst, das dem nicht so war. Am Anfang war es schon, ja, sie waren nur zusammen, ohne überhaupt alleine in einem Raum sein zu können. Am Anfang waren es alberne Spiele, die man als frisch Pubertierende halt machte. Aber mit der Zeit haben sie sich wirklich ineinander verliebt.

Und Fred konnte nicht sagen, wieso er überhaupt jemals damit aufhören sollte, sie zu lieben.

"Ich glaube", Samantha zuckte mit den Schultern, "Frank will daran teilnehmen."

"Wieso das?", fragte Fred verwundert.

"Er will sich beweisen oder so", sie sah ihn an, "das wollte er schon immer. Deshalb bemüht er sich auch so, er ist ja jetzt auch Schülersprecher. Dass er nicht nur der Sohn von jemanden Berühmten ist."

"Hm", Fred dachte nach, "dann muss ich wohl auch anfangen mich zu beweisen."

"Wehe", Samantha lachte, "du brauchst dich niemanden zu beweisen. Und Frank sollte das auch endlich in den Kopf kriegen."

"Hey!", Molly drehte sich zu zwei kleinen Zweitklässlern, die gerade mit einigen Scherzartikel spielten.

Auf ihnen prangte das riesige W für Weasley's Zauberhafte Zauberscherze.

Sie streckte ihren Arm aus.

"Dass ich euch schon am ersten Schultag erwische… nun gebt schon her", schimpfte sie. Der kleine Junge überreichte es ihr nur widerwillig und Molly steckte es sich dann unter den Umhang.

"Nun gut… müsst ihr nicht zum Unterricht?" Mit diesen Worten rannten die beiden weg.

"Molly, du gehst viel zu hart mit ihnen um", Blair lächelte.

"Die sollen froh sein, dass ich denen keine Hauspunkte abgezogen habe! Hätte Gryffindor in den Minusstand gebracht glaube ich", sie zuckte mit den Schultern und warf ihre feuerroten Haare zurück.

"Du ziehst denen eh nie Punkte ab", meinte Blair dann ernst.

Molly seufzte. Da hatte Blair aber Recht. Sie gingen auf das Ravenclaw Gemeinschaftsraum zu, das in einem der Türme von Hogwarts war.

"Hach, weißt du was? Frank hat mir berichtet, dass er wahrscheinlich beim Trimagischen Turnier teilnimmt!", schwärmte Blair mit glitzernden Augen.

"Bist du verrückt?", schnaubte Molly.

"Wieso? Bloß weil mein Freund so stark, mutig und…", Blair seufzte verträumt, "ich habe ja so ein Glück mit ihm zusammen zu sein!"

Molly verdrehte die Augen.

Manchmal fragte sie sich, ob ihre beste Freundin Blair eigentlich nur von ihm schwärmt, weil er so beliebt ist, oder ob sie ihn wirklich liebt.

Die letzten Wochen vor den Ferien waren ein Traum für Blair gewesen. Der tolle Frank, für den Blair schon seit dem vierten Jahr schwärmte, sie auf sie Aufmerksam geworden und bla… bla.

Molly konnte gar nicht mehr dabei zuhören, wie toll er doch sei, und dass jetzt wahrscheinlich jeder neidisch auf sie war.

"Ich habe gehört, deine kleine Schwester sei eine richtige Furie und zieht jedem ständig Punkte ab", sagte Blair dann irgendwann.

"Sie ist immer noch meine Schwester", sagte Molly ruhig.

"Ja, ich weiß. Aber nicht einmal Poushali ist so…", Blair zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Deine kleine Schwester ist auch der reinste Engel", bemerkte Molly.

"Sie kann manchmal richtig biestig sein", versicherte Blair dann.

"Glaube ich dir", Molly lächelte ihr zu.

Eigentlich redete Blair nicht so viel, sie war ebenfalls wie Molly sanftmütig und ruhig. Doch seit dem sie mit Frank zusammen war, war sie hibbelig und unruhig. Ja, es nervte sie schon ein wenig.

"Weißt du, aber was noch viel cooler ist?", Blair grinste breit, "dass wir jetzt Freistunden haben! Die erste Stunde am ersten Schultag! Hammer, oder?"

Molly sah sie für einen kurzen Moment an und nickte dann.

"Ja", sie lächelte und kramte ihren Stundenplan hervor. Die beiden hatten gleich zusammen Alte Runen.

"Und am Mittwoch haben Frank und ich zur selben Zeit Freistunde? Weißt du was das heißt?", Blair strahlte.

Molly wusste, dass Blair am liebsten 'Nein' hören wollte, damit sie weiter von ihrem Frank schwärmen konnte.

"Ja", sagte sie ruhig.

"Bist du heute mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden?", fragte Blair sie mit einem viel zu ernsten Ton.

Molly verdrehte nur die Augen.

Jasmine befand sich im Ravenclaw Gemeinschaftsraum, die erste halbe Woche des neuen Jahrs war vorbei und immer noch sprach natürlich jeder über das Trimagische Turnier, "Lorcan, Lysander."

Die beiden Zwillinge, die seltsamerweise auf den Boden lagen sahen auf.

"Was ist?", fragte Lysander sie.

"Trommelt mal alle vom Team zusammen", befahl Jasmine sie. Natürlich wusste bereits jeder in ihrem Haus, dass sie wie viele auch erwartet hatten zur neuen Kapitänin des Ravenclaw Quidditchteam war.

"Yes, Ma'am!", Lorcan salutierte und Jasmine musste lachen. Die beiden Zwillinge trommelten alle wirklich schnell zusammen, denn keine drei Minuten später standen alle vom Team vor ihr.

"So, wie ihr wahrscheinlich wisst, bin ich die neue Kapitänin. Ich möchte so bald wie möglich mit dem Training beginnen, der Quidditchpokal wird uns gehören!", rief sie fröhlich.

Alle jubelten und klatschten zustimmend.

"Ich muss ein neues Vorspiel veranstalten: Macht euch keine Sorgen, alle, die schon im Team waren, bleiben auch. Fragt einfach Leute nach, ob die nicht vorspielen wollen. Wir brauchen zwei Jäger und einen Sucher."

Nachdem alle nickten und versicherten, dass sie nachfragen würden, ging Jasmine in ihr Zimmer. Ihre Mutter Penelope hatte ihr einen Brief geschrieben, denn ihre schneeweiße Eule saß auf ihrem Bett und hatte einen Brief in ihrem Schnabel.

Jasmine nahm den Brief und streichelte die Eule sanft. Sie gab ihr etwas zu trinken und zu essen, ehe sie sich dann auf ihr blaues Bett legte und den Brief öffnete.

Sie roch schon das Parfüm ihrer Mutter. Jasmin. Ihr Vater hatte deshalb darauf bestanden, deren Tochter so zu benennen.

Jasmin war ihrem Vater so ähnlich, in jeder Hinsicht. Sie hatte wie er eine Leidenschaft für Quidditch und nun, da sie Kapitänin war, würde sie ihre Mannschaft heftig ansporen, sie war ebenfalls Hüter… doch seltsamerweise war sie nicht, wie jeder erwartet hatte, nach Gryffindor wie ihr Vater der berühmte Oliver Wood gekommen, sondern wie ihre Mutter, dessen Mädchenname Penelope Clearwater war, nach Ravenclaw.

Aber der Sprechende Hut musste einen Grund gehabt haben.

Jasmine nahm den Brief in den Hand und las sich ihn durch.

"Liebste Jasmine,

Ich hoffe du bist wie jedes Jahr gut angekommen. Dein Vater und ich hoffen, dass du dich dieses Jahr als Kapitänin gut einlebst.

Wir haben gehört, dass das Trimagische Turnier gerade in Hogwarts stattfindet, was aber nicht heißt, dass das Jahr nicht ebenso schwer zu bewältigen ist, wie die davor.

Bald werden wir dir ein Paket schicken, mit den Sachen, die du zu Hause vergessen hast.

In Liebe, deine Mutter"

Jasmine verdrehte die Augen, lächelte und steckte den Brief wieder in den Umschlag.

"Hast du gehört? Ravenclaw halten nächste Woche schon die Vorspiele ab!", rief Joshua.

"Die gehen immer auf Nummer sicher, was?", fragte Hugo lachend.

"Hm, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie letztes Jahr nur gegen Slytherin verloren hatten, weil dessen Sucher vom Besen gefallen ist? Sie hätten uns besie-"

"Sag das nicht!", raunte Hugo.

"Wie auch immer. Wann hält James denn das Vorspiel ab?", fragte Joshua ihn dann neugierig. Joshua war Hugo's bester Freund und Muggelabstämmig- genauso wie Hugo's Mutter Hermine.

"Keine Ahnung, aber James meinte er behält mich sowieso als Hüter. Keine Ahnung wieso, ich bin doch sowieso sau schlecht…", Hugo zuckte mit den Schultern und griff zu den Hühnchenkeulen.

"Oh, halt die Klappe, Hugo! James hat schon seine Gründe!", beschimpfte Roxanne ihren Cousin.

"Dad meinte, er wäre auch ein miserabler Sucher gewesen", überlegte Hugo laut.

"Naja, du hast ja auch viel von deinem Dad", Roxanne grinste.

"Und Rose hat alles von Mum geerbt", Hugo verdrehte noch einmal die Augen. Diesen Spruch hörte er so oft.

"Hat dein Dad denn immer so viel gefressen?", fragte Juliet etwas vorwurfsvoll.

"Hey, ich habe Hunger!", protestierte Hugo und biss in sein Hühnchen.

Joshua prustete in seinen Pudding.

"Die beste Ausrede, ehrlich", er grinste breit.

"Du hast da Pudding, Josh", Roxanne wandte sich wieder zu Juliet, "ja, Dad meint, Onkel Ron war mindestens genauso verfressen wie Hugo."

"Halt die Klappe, Roxy", Hugo griff erneut zu einer Hühnchenkeule.

Zwei Schüler waren auf den Gang und schrien sich gegenseitig an, der eine zückte seinen Zauberstab und…

"Hey!", Rose kam näher. Sie erkannte, dass es zwei Viertklässler von Gryffindor und Slytherin waren.

"Was?!", schnauzte der eine, der den Zauberstab gezückt hatte und aus Slytherin kam.

"Leg deinen Zauberstab weg", forderte Rose ihn auf.

"Ach und wieso sollte ich das tun?", zischte der Slytherinschüler.

"Vielleicht weil", Rose deutete auf ihre Plakette an ihrer Brust, auf dem der Buchstabe 'V' für Vertrauensschüler prangte, "ich eurem Haus wohlmöglich Punkte abziehe? Und nun steck ihn weg."

"Was wenn ich eurem Haus welche abziehe?", entgegnete eine Stimme vom Korridor. Alle drei drehten sich zu ihr um. Es war Scorpius, der Arme verschränkend das alles mit angesehen hatte.

"Wieso denn das?", fragte nun der Gryffindorschüler wütend.

"Das würde ich auch gerne wissen", Rose hob ihren Kinn.

"Er hat hundert Prozent angefangen! Kann er doch nichts für, wenn man provoziert wird", entgegnete Scorpius.

"Scorpius, keine Ahnung, was das soll, aber überlass das mal lieber mir", sagte Rose ernst, "steck den Zauberstab einfach weg."

"Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor", Scorpius kam auf Rose zu, die ihn wütend ansah.

"Fünf Punkte Abzug für Slytherin", sie musste sich extra recken, da er größer als sie war und sie mit ihm auf einer Augenhöhe bleiben musste.

"weitere fünf Punkte Abzug", erwiderte er und grinste.

Rose ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu, sie standen jetzt so eng aneinander und sie brodelte beinahe vor Wut.

"Fünf von Slytherin", entgegnete sie herausfordernd.

"Hey, übertreibt mal nicht, wir sind gleich unter Ravenclaw!", beschwerte der Gryffindorschüler, bevor Scorpius wieder etwas sagen konnte.

"Alter, reagiert euch mal ab", fügte der Slytherinschüler hinzu und die beiden gingen. Rose sah Scorpius wütend an.

"Hast du das gesehen? Ich habe meine Prioritäten als Vertrauensschüler falsch eingesetzt!", beschwerte sie sich.

"Das ist ja wohl nicht meine Schuld", höhnte Scorpius und sah zu ihr hinab.

"Natürlich ist es das!", zischte Rose und ging einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu, "ehrlich, ich hab nichts gegen dich, du bist Albus' bester Freund, aber: Was sollte das gerade eben bezwecken?"

"Das frage ich dich, Rose Weasley", Scorpius grinste frech und hob dann seine Augenbraue skeptisch in die Höhe.

"Was?", fauchte sie und bemerkte erst in diesem Moment, wie nah sie aneinander standen. Ihre Gesichter waren nur wenige Zentimeter von einander entfernt.

Rose funkelte Scorpius wieder wütend an.

"Und wehe du kommst mir noch einmal in die Quere!", schimpfte sie.

"Wieso? Anscheinend willst du es ja", Scorpius grinste unschuldig.

Rose ging einen Schritt zurück und schüttelte den Kopf, drehte sich schwungvoll um und verschwand.

Wieso war er so gemein gewesen?

Okay, er war ein Slytherinschüler, aber eigentlich war er ganz nett, dachte sie immer.

Sie kannte ihn nicht sonderlich gut, aber wenn er mit Albus befreundet war, musste er es doch sein.

Aber anscheinend war dem nicht so.

Er war vielleicht doch genauso wie sein Vater.

Samantha ging gerade auf das Gewächshaus zu, in dem ihr Vater Neville- für sie während Kräuterkunde Professor Longbottom- sich befand und sich liebevoll um die Pflanzen kümmerte.

Ihre dunklen kurzen Haare waren statisch aufgeladen und standen deshalb wie Stacheln ab. Als sie das Gewächshaus betrat drehte sich ihr Vater zu ihr um.

"Hey, Dad", begrüßte sie ihn lächelnd.

Sie sah genauso aus wie Neville's Mutter. Nur, dass diese viel blasser und zerbrechlicher wirkte, obwohl Samantha dies eigentlich schon war. Sie war wie eine zärtliche Puppe.

"Hallo, Sam", begrüßte ihr Vater sie fröhlich, "willst du mir Gesellschaft leisten und Alraunen umtöpfern?"

Samantha zögerte kurz und nickte dann.

"Gerne", sie nahm sich Ohrenschützer in flauschig pink und setzte diese auf. Nachdem sie sich Handschuhe übergestülpt hatte, reichte ihr Vater ihr die Töpfe mit den Babyalraunen.

Sie war wie ihr Vater ein Ass in Kräuterkunde.

"Bist du deshalb hergekommen?", schrie ihr Vater, denn er war durch den Schrei der Alraune kaum zu hören.

"Nein!", schrie sie zurück und steckte die Alraune in einen anderen Blumentopf und häufte schnell Erde in das Töpfchen, "Frank will beim Trimagischen Turnier mitmachen!"

"WAS?", brüllte er.

"FRANK WILL BEIM TRIMAGISCHEN TURNIER TEILNEHMEN!", kreischte sie.

"Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist", die Alraunen schwiegen, denn um sie herum war Erde.

"Doch", sie nickte, "ganz Gryffindor ist anscheinend verdammt stolz auf ihn. Meint Fred."

Natürlich wusste ihr Vater von der Beziehung von Samantha und Fred und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich muss mit ihm reden", sagte er.

"Tu das, ich habe gehofft, du kannst ihm das ausreden", Samantha streifte sich die Handschuhe ab und setzte die Ohrenschützer ab, "bis dann, Daddy."

Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange, ehe sie sich umdrehte und aus dem Gewächshaus verschwand.

"Okay, räumt alles auf", Professor Longbottom beendete somit die Stunde und sah scharf durch den Raum und entdeckte somit Frank, "Frank, würdest du bitte nach vorne kommen? Die andere dürfen nach dem Aufräumen den Raum verlassen."

Frank war es nicht gewohnt, dass sein Vater ihn nach der Stunde aufrief.

"Ist etwas passiert? Mit Mom oder so?", fragte er sofort panisch, als er neben seinem Vater stand.

"Nein, deiner Mutter geht es gut", er schüttelte den Kopf,

Frank atmete erleichtert aus.

"Frank Longbottom, ich habe gedacht deine Mutter und ich haben dich so gut erzogen, dass du nicht einmal in Erwägung ziehen würdest, beim Trimagischen Turnier teilzunehmen", der Blick seines Vaters durchdrang Frank.

"Was? Woher…", stammelte dieser.

"Sam hat es mir erzählt", erklärte Neville.

"Sam? Wenn ich die sehe…", murmelte Frank vor sich hin.

"Nein, ich finde deine Schwester hat richtig gehandelt. Du weißt schon, dass es beim Trimagischen Turnier Tote gibt? Letztes mal war es Cedric Diggory, ich will nicht, dass es ein zweites mal passiert", Neville holte tief Luft, "ich finde, wir haben schon zu viele verloren."

Frank wusste, was er meinte. Sein Vater Neville war schließlich selbst bei der Schlacht auf Hogwarts anwesend gewesen und nicht zuletzt einer der Bedeutesten gewesen.

Während um ihn herum so viele Menschen gestorben sind.

"Tut mir Leid, Dad. Ich bin volljährig, ich darf das", Frank war sauer auf seinen Vater. Er hatte doch allein von seiner Urgroßmutter gehört, wie mutig sein Vater war und in wie viele Gefahren er sich begeben hatte.

Dagegen war das Trimagische Turnier wahrscheinlich nichts.

"Ich will, dass du dir meine Worte merkst", sagte Neville dann seufzend.

"Das werde ich", Frank ging aus dem Gewächshaus, alle anderen waren bereits gegangen. Vor der Tür war sein bester Freund Minh, einen Muggelgeborenen.

"Was wollte dein Vater?", fragte dieser. Seit dem die beiden befreundet waren- also seit dem sie im ersten Schuljahr zusammen in Gryffindor kamen- wurde er noch nie von seinem Vater aufgefordert, nach dem Unterricht noch zu bleiben.

"Er wollte verhindern, dass ich beim Turnier mitmache", sagte Frank.

Minh seufzte, rückte seine eckige Brille gerade und suchte unter seinen Büchern seinen Stundenplan.

"Und? Hat er das geschafft? Dich zu überzeugen, meine ich", fügte er schnell hinzu.

"Natürlich nicht!"

Frank war eigentlich ein gutmütiger Mensch, er war einer der freundlichsten Menschen die man sich vorstellen konnte. Hilfsbereit, aufrichtig, ehrlich, mutig und stets zuversichtlich wenn es um das Gute in einem ging.

Doch wenn es darum ging sich zu beweisen war er ehrgeiziger als jeder anderer. Er achtete dabei um niemanden, wenn er sein Ziel durchzog.

"Hm, hätte mich gewundert, wenn er es geschafft hätte", Minh grinste.

"Er wusste es von Sam", Frank biss sich auf die Lippe, "ich muss mit ihr reden. Sag Blair, dass ich mich heute nicht mit ihr treffen kann."

"Mach das doch selbst", äffte Minh, "ich muss heute einen Aufsatz für Alte Runen schreiben."

"Ich kann's ihr sagen", Frank und Minh drehten sich gleichzeitig um.

Es war Dominique, die gerade den Saum ihres Umhangs gerade strich und selbstgefällig wie eh und je grinste.

"Seit wann…", stammelte Minh.

"Ich hab was vergessen", Dominique hielt einen Federkiel in die Höhe, "ist mir echt wichtig, den kann man aufessen, deshalb."

Frank grinste breit. Dominique war eine wirklich gute Freundin von ihm und er fand ihre Sprüche immer schon toll. Sie war für ihn wie eine andere kleine Schwester, nur nicht so süß wie Sam, sondern eher taff.

"Okay, danke", Frank grinste, "wir sehen uns dann nachher."

Dominique zuckte mit den Achseln und nickte.


	4. Chapter 4

Vier

"Was denkt der eigentlich von mir?", zischte Dominique wütend, während sie neben Marilyn herlief auf den Weg zum Gryffindor- Turm.

"Naja, er denkt, dass du, wie versprochen, Blair sagst, dass er nicht zu ihrer Verabredung kommen kann", murmelte Marilyn, "wie es sich für eine beste Freundin gehört."

"Beste Freundin!", sinnierte Dominique wütend, "bin ich je etwas anderes für ihn gewesen? Seit dem ersten Jahr war ich nur Domonique, dieses Mädchen, mit dem man gut abhängen kann, gewesen!"

"Was ist daran schlimm? Jason weißt nicht einmal, dass ich existiere!", warf Marilyn ein.

"Vergiss Jason! Er ist in Slytherin", Dominique's Freundin Marilyn verliebte sich ständig aus welche Gründen auch immer in Slytherin Schüler. Sie verteidigte sich, indem sie stets sagte: Ich stehe nun mal auf Bad Boys!

"Außerdem: Es ist verdammt einfach. Wenn man dich ihn vorstellt, fragt er sich: Wer ist dieses hübsche Mädchen? Frank jedoch wird immer das elfjährige Mädchen in mir sehen, das mit ihm im Zug zu Hogwarts saß. Er wird nie in mir jemanden anderen sehen können, weil wir uns schon verdammt lange kennen."

"Manchmal wird aus besten Freunde auch mehr als nur Freunde."

"Glaube mir, nicht wenn man bereits knallhart auf die Freundschaftschiene befördert wurde- aus der kommt man nicht raus", sie seufzte und dachte an ihren Onkel Ron und ihre Tante Hermine. Bei denen war es anders.

Aber bei ihr und Frank würde es sich nicht ändern.

"Und? Gehst du nun zu Blair?"

"Nein", antwortete Dominique überzeugt, "werde ich nicht. Die kann ruhig auf ihn warten."

"Und… hast du das ernst gemeint? Dass Jason mich hübsch finden würde?", fragte Marilyn dann vorsichtig.

Dominique lachte und nickte, "natürlich wird er das."

"Frank tut das bestimmt auch- du bist ein Achtel Veela!", rief Marilyn aufgeregt.

"Frank achtet auf so was nicht", antwortete Dominique niedergeschlagen.

Victoire hatte ihre goldenen Haare zu einem Zopf gebunden, der ihr nun tief im Nacken saß. Während ihres Jobs sah sie sich nicht im Spiegel an, eigentlich hatte sie dies auch gar nicht nötig. Obwohl ihr Zopf sich gelockert hatte, sie vollkommen erschöpft war und Schlafmangel hatte, da sie die ganze Zeit an Teddy dachte, sah sie immer noch wunderschön aus.

Von all den Kindern sah sie ihrer Mutter am ähnlichsten und eiferte ihr auch nach, während Dominique eher ihrem Vater Bill glich.

Und Louis? Der war eine Klasse für sich.

Ihre Mutter wollte sie erst nach Beauxbatons schicken, doch ihr Vater hatte es ihr ausgeredet. In Hogwarts angekommen wurde sie dem Haus Ravenclaw eingeteilt, ihre Mutter meinte, dass sie wahrscheinlich ebenfalls in dieses Haus gekommen wäre.

Die Blitzen Ballet hatten gerade ein aufregendes Spiel, zum Glück wurden Victoire's Arbeit noch nicht in Anspruch genommen.

Sie spielten gegen Appleby Arrows, und schienen gerade zu gewinnen.

Doch auf einmal verletzte sich ein Spieler, natürlich sprang Victoire sofort auf, denn sie war schließlich Medimagier. Sie rannte zum Verletzten, und man half ihr, ihn wegzutragen. Sie machte sich sofort an die Arbeit und konzentrierte sich wie immer.

"Merci", erst jetzt sah Victoire den Verletzten an. Ein junger Mann, vielleicht einige Jahre älter als sie, etwa so alt wie Ted.

Verdammt, fluchte sie, wieso denke ich an ihn?

Er sah eigentlich recht gut aus, war gut gebaut, hatte dunkle Augen und helle Haare und ein nettes Lächeln.

"Das ist mein Job", entgegnete sie lächelnd und ebenfalls auf französisch.

"Ich bin Marcel", stellte er sich vor, "und mit welcher Schönheit habe ich das Vergnügen?"

"Victoire", sie lächelte leicht, versuchte sich weiter auf ihren Job zu konzentrieren. Ständig wurde sie überall angesprochen und bewundert. Zum Glück war Ted nicht der eifersüchtige Typ- er war immer stolz darauf, was für eine tolle Freundin er doch habe.

"Baggere sie nicht an", ermahnte ihn die Trainerin, "dafür habt ihr später Zeit."

Victoire fing Marcel's Lächeln auf und ging einen Schritt zurück.

"Wenn's nicht wehtut, könntest du jetzt eigentlich weiterspielen", erklärte sie.

"Danke, Victoire", er sprach ihren Namen langsam aus und sah ihr dabei direkt in die Augen, ehe er aufstand und wieder auf seinem Besen stieg.

"Die Jungs reißen sich ja um dich", diese Stimme kam ihr so vertraut vor. Victoire drehte sich um und sah in das Gesicht ihrer Tante Ginny.

"Tante Ginny!", rief sie überrascht, "was…?"

"Ich bin doch Korrespondentin", sie grinste, "also, erst mal zum formalen: Was war denn mit dem Starspieler Marcel de Montenierre?"

Victoire bemerkte, dass eine Feder alles aufschrieb. Sie sah kurz auf den Zettel, bis jetzt war alles eins zu eins übertragen. Sie wusste, dass ihre Tante ein ehrlicher Mensch war und Berichte nicht verdrehte.

"Nun, er ist von einem Klatscher getroffen worden und dadurch vom Besen gestürzt", erkläre Victoire, "aber ich habe ihn sofort geheilt, er konnte nach wenigen Sekunden wieder normal gehen."

Nach anderen kurzen Wortwechsel griff Ginny nach der Feder.

"Können wir reden?", fragte sie dann Victoire. Victoire zuckte zusammen und nickte dann.

"Okay", antwortete sie.

"Nun, so wie der Zufall es will schickt man mich nach Frankreich direkt zu dir", Ginny lächelte, "ich wollte mit dir über Ted reden…"

"Nein, bitte nicht", Victoire sah sie gequält an.

"Ihr ward so lange zusammen gewesen", setzte Ginny trotzdem an, "ich weiß, vielleicht hattest du Angst. Jeder kriegt mal kalte Füße bevor es ernst wird."

"Ja, aber nicht ständig. Das musst doch was heißen. Zum Beispiel, dass ich ihn nicht genug liebe."

"Nein, das bezweifle ich", Ginny lächelte, "du musst wissen, dein Onkel Ron hatte solche Angst vor der Hochzeit. Nicht weil er Hermine nicht geliebt hatte. Es lag an ihm selbst, er musste mit sich selbst kämpfen. Und genau das solltest du auch tun."

"Was hat Onkel Ron denn gemacht?", fragte Victoire.

"Er hat mit mir geredet und letzten Endes hat er sich selbst besiegt. Durch die Macht der Liebe, meine Kleine", Ginny war zwar kleiner als Victoire, aber das hinderte sie nicht daran, sie so zu nennen. Sie legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu.

Louis, Lily und Heath standen draußen und warteten. Sie wussten nicht so recht worauf sie warteten.

Nur, dass sie die Durmstang Schüler und die Beauxbatons Schüler empfangen sollten.

"Ich weiß ganz genau, wie die herkommen", rief Xenia.

"Ach? Woher weißt du das denn?", erwiderte Lily auf den ungewünschten 'Gast'.

"Meine Eltern haben's mir natürlich erzählt", sie sah ihn abfällig an, "die Beauxbatons kommen hergeflogen und die Durmstrangs hergeschwommen."

"Klar, und wir Hogwartsschüler würden herhüpfen", Heath lachte

"Macht ihr euch nur lustig, ihr werdet's sehen", rief Xenia.

"Ja, genau und ich esse meinen neuen Kometen wenn das passiert", rief Louis lachend, worauf Heath ihn auf die Schulter klopfte.

"Schade um deinen Kometen", Xenia grinste und wand sich von den drei ab.

"Das war echt seltsam", murmelte Lily.

"Hundert Pro", bestätigte Louis, "aber… ich glaube Xenia hat doch nicht so unrecht." Louis deutete auf den Himmel.

Alle Hogwartsschüler rannten um das fliegende Objekt besser begutachten zu können, dass gerade in ihre Richtung flog.

"Sind das nun echt die Beauxbatons?", fragte Lily unsicher.

"Schätze", antwortete Heath. Eine wunderschöne, riesige Kutsche, die von riesigen Pferden mit Flügeln gezogen wurde, landete direkt vor ihnen. Die Tür wurde aufgemacht und heraus traten ein Schar von Schüler, alle in blau gekleidet und viel zu dünn für das Wetter in England.

"Hammamama", rief Heath dann und Lily schubste ihn leicht. Aber auch Louis klappte seinen Mund leicht auf. Die Mädchen- und die Jungs- die heraustraten sahen allesamt gut aus. Lag es am französischen Charme? Nein, dann müsste Louis ebenfalls so eine Reaktion auf andere hervorrufen, zumal er doch zum Teil Veela war.

Oder? Eigentlich hatte er nie zuvor wirklich auf Mädchen geachtet, die meisten meinten, er wäre ein Spätentwickler.

Die Schulleiterin, die sogar riesiger war als Hagrid begrüßte Professor McGonagall und auch alle anderen Lehrer, sowie auch der Fachmann für magische Sportarten.

"Sind die heiß oder sind sie…", setzte Heath an.

"Ach, halt die Klappe, Heath", Louis lachte, obwohl er weiterhin wie geblendet den Mädchen hinter hersah.

Lily wiederum lief rot an, als ein Franzose mit schwarzen, lockigen Haaren und blauen Haaren sie anlächelte und ihr zuwinkte.

"Okay, daran könnte selbst Lily sich gewöhnen", murmelte Louis.

"Gar nicht wahr!", rief sie schnell.

"Schaut mal! Die Durmstrangs!", rief irgendjemand. Sofort sah Louis in den See, woraufhin ein riesiges und monströses Schiff auftauchte.

Er klappte den Mund leicht auf.

Eine Horde von Schülern, die wiederum viel zu dick bekleidet waren, traten heraus, sowie der Schulleiter, der sich zu den Lehrern gesellte.

"Die schüchtern einen ein, was?", fragte Xenia, die seltsamerweise auf einmal wieder aufgetaucht war, "ich wollte schon immer zu Durmstrang. Hogwarts ist wirklich…"

"Halt die Klappe, Xenia!", schimpfte Heath.

Xenia funkelte ihn wütend an.

"Und? Hatte ich nicht recht?", sie grinste wie immer böse und sah den Durmstrangs nach.

"Psss… Dom", die Stimme stammte von Frank, James konnte sie von hier aus hören. Er sah zu ihn rüber.

Dominique drehte sich blitzartig zu Frank um und lächelte ein wunderschönes Lächeln.

"Ja, Frank?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

"Hast du Blair eigentlich nicht gesagt, dass die Verabredung gecancelt wurde?"

Anscheinend traf es sie sehr denn sie sackte sofort zusammen und lächelte nicht mehr.

"Ich wollte es- aber ich konnte sie nirgends finden", erklärte sie und drehte sich einfach von ihm weg.

James' Blick wanderte zu Frank, der Dominique seltsam ansah, dann einfach die Schulter zuckte und sich abwandte.

Entweder konnte James wirklich Psychologe werden oder Frank war einfach nur zu dumm um zu erkennen, dass Dominique- seine jahrelange beste Freundin- total in ihn verknallt war.

Wieso auch nicht? Er war beliebt, stets freundlich, lustig, nett, mutig, intelligent, Schülersprecher und sicher bald auch noch einer der Trimagischen Champions.

Was war James dagegen?

Er war zwar der berühmte Scherzkeks und Kapitän der Gryffindor Quidditchmanschaft, aber das war's auch. James wollte niemals zugeben, dass er in gewisser Weise für seine ältere Cousine Dominique schwärmte.

Das taten viele, und eigentlich war das ja nicht irgendwie Inzest oder so, aber trotzdem. Er wusste, dass sie eh nie auf ihn stehen würde. Schließlich fand er sie schon seit er neun und sie zehn Jahre alt war toll.

Er kannte viele andere, die ebenfalls auf ihre heißere, ältere Cousinen standen, aber irgendwann hatte das bei ihnen nachgelassen.

Bei James aber nicht. Er war nicht irgendwie in sie verliebt, dachte nicht Nächte lang an sie, aber er schwärmte schon in gewisser Weise für sie. Aber Frank? Der hatte kaum Augen für sie- jedenfalls nicht in dieser Hinsicht.

James schien es eigentlich auch nicht wirklich so, als ob seine und Blairs Beziehung lange halten würde. Vielleicht höchstens dieses Jahr. Sie schwärmte so für Frank, wie er für Dominique. Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich Hobbypsychologe werden, dachte James düster.

Im Gegensatz zu James hatte Blair aber Glück gehabt, dass Frank mit ihr zusammen war. Es schien James so, als wäre sie lediglich ein Fan von Frank.

Wahrscheinlich stand Dominique auf Gewinnertypen. Diejenigen, die allseits beliebt waren und beim Trimagischen Turnier teilnahmen.

"Marcus", flüsterte James.

"Was los?", Marcus wie James auch nicht zu, was Professor McGonagall da vorne vor sich hin schwafelte.

"Ich muss beim Trimagischen Turnier teilnehmen", sagte James entschlossen.

"Bist du verrückt? Hast du gerade nicht zugehört? Nur volljährige Schüler. Das heißt, ab siebzehn. Wie alt sind wir? Sechzehn!"

"Na und? Ich werde sowieso im April siebzehn", entgegnete James.

"Aber wieso?"

"Na, warum nicht? Wird bestimmt cool", James grinste breit.

"Okay, stimmt, wir müssen uns was einfallen lassen. Ich wird im Gegensatz zu dir schon im Dezember siebzehn…", überlegte Marcus laut.

"Du willst auch teilnehmen?"

"Wird bestimmt cool", entgegnete Marcus grinsend.

Das war eines der Gründe, weshalb James seinen Freund Marcus so sehr mochte.

"So, wie ihr wisst ist dieses Jahr das Trimagische Turnier. Und eigentlich gibt es keine Quidditchturniere während des Turniers, doch man hatte sich ja abgesprochen, dass alle drei Schulen gegeneinander spielen", erklärte Crabbe und zuckte mit den Schultern, "verdammt dumm, ich weiß. Aber egal. Nun müssen wir die besten der besten heraussuchen- wir wissen ja, dass das eigentlich alle Slytherins sind, aber McGonagall besteht darauf, dass wir unter all den Spielern von Hogwarts noch einmal auswählen." Er verdrehte die Augen.

"Halt die Klappe, Crabbe", schimpfte Dominique.

"Was? Ich bin Kapitän, ich darf das", erwiderte er, "halt du die Klappe, wenn du keine Ahnung hast."

"Wenn du nicht so eine Scheiße labern würdest, müsste sie das auch nicht sagen", sagte James und Dominique grinste breit.

"Wie auch immer", Jasmine seufzte. Es war schwer für sie, denn sie hatte gedacht, dass sie wahrhaftig Kapitänin werden würde. Nun musste ein weiteres Stechen zwischen den Kapitänen stattfinden "Ich glaube, wir fangen mit den Hüter an."

"Weil du glaubst, du wirst das?", fragte ein Slytherin-Mädchen, das ebenfalls Hüterin war.

"Leute, streitet euch nicht!", sagte Heath Thomas.

"Ja, genau", James grinste, "Blair, Dominique, Crabbe können ja die Treiber spielen."

"Ey, ich entscheide hier", sagte Crabbe.

"Wir entscheiden alle gleich", sagte der Kapitän von Hufflepuff.

"Ist ja auch egal. Alle Hüter kommen abwechselnd", sagte Jasmine und setzte sich auf ihren Besen.

Es dauerte einige Stunden und einige Raufereien zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin, bis sie eine perfekte Zusammenstellung des Quidditchteams von Hogwarts hatten.

So eine starke Mannschaft hatte es in Hogwarts noch nie gegeben.

Der Sucher war natürlich James, die Hüterin war Jasmine, Jäger waren Crabbe, Dominique und Zachary und die Treiber waren Lorcan, Lysander und Heath (Lorcan und Lysander hatten abgemacht sich bei den Spielen immer abzuwechseln und alle anderen waren einverstanden gewesen, weil die beiden gleich gut waren).

"Den Kapitän wird gewählt und man darf nicht für sich selbst stimmen", entschied Lorcan dann, nachdem der Rest gegangen war.

"Gute Idee. Aber nur von den jetzigen Kapitänen, oder?", fragte Heath.

Der Kapitän von Hufflepuff war leider nicht in die Mannschaft gekommen.

"Okay", Dominique nickte, "wer ist für Crabbe?"

Zachary und Crabbe zeigten auf.

"Nicht für sich selbst stimmen!", wiederholte Lysander angenervt.

"Okay, einer für Crabbe. Wer ist für Jasmine?", sofort zeigten Lorcan, Lysander und James auf. Es war klar, das jeder für sein Haus aufzeigte.

"Und für James?"

Die Hände von Dominique, Heath und Jasmine gingen in die Höhe.

"Okay, Crabbe du entscheidest, wer Kapitän wird", sagte Heath dann mit dunkler Stimme.

"James oder Jasmine? Ey, die Namen sind sowieso fast gleich", Lorcan lachte.

"Keiner von euch!", schimpfte Crabbe beleidigt und haute ab.

"Oh man", James seufzte.

"Wir könnten Madame Hooch um Rat fragen", schlug Jasmine dann vor und lächelte leicht.

"Gute Idee", Dominique nickte.

Nachdem das Team verkündet wurde und auch, dass James Potter der jetzige Kapitän von Hogwarts war, gab es laut Beifall von Gryffindor.

James war der derzeitige Star der Schule.

Wieso denn noch Champion sein?, dachte er fröhlich, doch dann ging Dominique bei der Party ständig zu Frank.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Potter", James drehte sich zu Hayley McLaggen, einem Mädchen in seinem Jahr, das natürlich auch in Gryffindor war.

James und sie hatten nicht viel am Hut, er wusste nur, dass sie Vertrauensschülerin war. Aber wieso hatte er noch nie auf sie geachtet? Sie war wirklich hübsch.

Hayley hatte eine helle Haut, rosanen Wangen, braun-grüne Augen, lange Wimpern, einige leichter Sommersprossen, ein wirklich süßes Lächeln und lange, volle und wellige rote Haare.

"Danke", erwiderte er grinsend, sah aber sofort wieder zu Dominique und Frank.

Anscheinend nutzte sie es aus, das die Party nur für Gryffindors war.

"Möchtest du was trinken?", fragte James dann seufzend.

"Ähm, klar", Hayley nickte.

James reichte ihr ein Glas von dem roten Punch.

"Na dann", er hob sein Glas auch an und Hayley nahm ihr Glas an.

Doch dann stellte sie sich etwas doof dabei an, sodass die rote Flüssigkeit auf James' weißes Hemd klatschte.

"Oh nein", Hayley schüttelte den Kopf, "nicht schon wieder."

Dieser Ausdruck brachte James zum Lachen, er konnte ihr nicht böse sein. Er erinnerte sich langsam daran, dass Hayley McDonald schon immer etwas tollpatschig war und ständig alles in die Luft jagte, bei den richtigen Prüfungen aber wirklich gut abschnitt.

"Ist schon okay", sagte er.

"Äh, nein? Ich hab dein Hemd ruiniert! Tut mir Leid", Hayley wurde leicht rot, und eigentlich hatte James erwartet, dass sie durch ihre blasse Haut total rot wirkte- er wusste ja nur zu gut von all seinen rothaarigen Verwandten, wie leicht sie rot wurden.

Doch es waren nur Hayleys Wangen, die sich röteten und das auch nur in einem zarten Rosa.

Lily wäre neidisch gewesen, dachte Harry. Sie beschwerte sich oft darüber, dass sie immer knallrot wie eine Tomate anlief. Hayley sah dabei noch viel hübscher aus, wenn ihre Wangen sich rosa färbten.

James wusste selber nicht woher Hayley auf einmal die Tücher herhatte, doch sie reichte ihm welche.

Er nahm diese an und versuchte sein Hemd trocken zu tupfen.

"Komm schon, James, zieh dich gleich aus!", rief irgendjemand.

James lachte. "Das hättet ihr wohl gerne!", entgegnete er.

"Noch einmal sorry", Hayley zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Alles okay- nur mein Hemd ist…"

"…ruiniert, ich weiß. Ähm wie wär's damit", Hayley holte ihren Zauberstab hervor, "Tergeo!"

Langsam verschwand die Flüssigkeit und das Hemd von James strahlte wieder weiß.

"Danke", er lachte.

"Null Problemo", Hayley grinste stolz darüber, was sie gerade eben vollbracht hat.

"Glückwunsch, James!", es war Frank, der ebenfalls James beglückwünschte.

Für Gryffindor schien zurzeit alles glatt zu laufen: Wahrscheinlich würde Frank der Chamipion für Hogwarts sein, James war Kapitän von der Hogwarts Quidditchmanschaft… was könnte da schief laufen?

Naja, Frank könnte beim Trimagischen Turnier ums Leben können und James könnte die Blamage des Jahrhunderts einkassieren, indem er Hogwarts haushoch verlieren lässt…

"Danke, Mann", James zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

Frank meinte es ernst, er nahm ihn nicht auf den Arm oder so, er war nett und freundlich, aufrichtig und loyal…

Das machte die ganze Sache noch schwieriger. Wie soll man seinen Feind hassen können, wenn er so… nett war?

Dominique folgte Frank natürlich sofort.

"Wir sind alle so stolz auf dich!", sagte sie mit einem übertriebenen Akzent.

James lachte, als Dominique ihm um den Hals fiel.

"Okay", Marcus kam gerade von einer Aktion wieder, indem er das ganze Essen mit einer ekligen Flüssigkeit getauft hatte, in der man entweder viel zu lange Haare oder keine Augenbrauen bekam.

Sie hatten sich entschieden, dass Marcus das machen soll, da James viel zu viel Beachtung geschenkt wurde und das problematisch werden konnte.

"Hayley, deine Haare!", riefen Hunter und Fred gleichzeitig.

Hayley sah die beiden irritiert an und Marcus fing schon an, schallend zu lachen. James fiel eine Sekunde später in sein Lachen und die beiden klatschen sich siegessicher ab.

Hayleys roten Haare schwammen an ihrem Rücken vorbei, in sanften Wellen bis zu ihren Knöcheln und dann flossen sie immer weiter.

"Oh man, immer ich", fluchte sie, "ähm… Hunter. Du hast selber… Also… Kurz: Du hast keine Augenbrauen."

Hunter griff zu seinen Augenbrauen- die nicht vorhanden waren und sofort musste jeder andere im Gemeinschaftsraum prüfen, ob bei den noch alles okay war.

"Okay, Potter, Finningan- ich will meine Augenbrauen wieder!", rief Dominique dann, nachdem jeder beinahe tot um gefallen wäre.


	5. Chapter 5

Fünf

Getuschel ging durch die Tische.

Alle Hogwartsschüler und die von Durmstrang und Beauxbatons saßen in der Großen Halle und warteten darauf, dass der Kelch drei Namen ausspuckte- drei Namen, die ihre eigene Schule repräsentierten.

Und dann würde es kein zurück geben.

"Wer hat sich eigentlich alles-..", murmelte Lysander leise.

"…beworben?", beendete sein Bruder Lorcan seinen Satz.

"Genau, abgesehen von der ganzen Reihe der Beauxbatons und Durmstrangs?"

"Also von uns hat sich… Frank Longbottom den Namen reingeschmissen", Lorcan dachte nach, "und dann noch dieser Crabbe aus Slytherin."

Lysander schüttelte sich angewiedert, doch Lorcan warf ihn einem strengen Blick zu.

Was Lysander von seinem Bruder nämlich nicht wusste war, dass der Sprechende Hut Slytherin neben Ravenclaw für Lorcan in Betracht gezogen hatte.

"James Potter und Marcus Finningan auch noch", flüsterte Molly, die gerade zufälligerweise zugehört hatte, wie die zwei sich unterhielten.

"Warte- sind die beiden schon volljährig?", fragte Lysander dann und hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

"Nicht das ich wüsste- es wird sowieso Frank!", Blair lehnte sich nach vorne und sah von ihrem Platz aus Frank verliebt an und winkte ihm gedankenverloren zu.

"Okay, und wie konnten die beiden ihre Zettel einwerfen?", fragte Lysander.

"Das weißt niemand… psss, Professor McGonagall spricht!", zischte Molly dann leise.

Die beiden hörten sowieso nicht zu, sie fragten sich, wie James und Marcus das wohl geschafft hatten.

"Für Durmstrang tritt an…", Professor McGonagall hatte gerade den ersten Zettel aus dem Kelch genommen, "Finn Krum!"

"Krum?", rief Molly erschüttert.

"Was ist daran so seltsam?", fragte Lorcan.

"Ihr wisst wohl nicht, dass der letzte Trimagische Champion ebenfalls ein Krum war!", entgegnete Molly.

"So der Vater- so der Sohn", Lorcan grinste.

"Vielleicht wird James es ja doch?", murmelte Lysander.

"Nein!", Blair schüttelte ernergisch den Kopf.

Nachdem Finn Krum sich erhoben hat und nach vorne ging, las Profess McGonagall den zweiten Zettel vor.

"Für Beauxbatons tritt Elodie Durand an!", verkündete sie.

Ein Mädchen mit schwarzen Haaren und blauen Augen trat nach vorne. Sie war sehr zierlich und überhaupt sah sie von ihrer Statue nicht gerade stark aus, doch etwas in ihrem Blick hatte etwas wildes, gefährliches und siegessicheres.

Der Feuerkelch musste seinen Grund haben, sie gewählt zu haben.

"Und als letzter und dritte Trimagischer Champion tritt…", sie fischte den letzten Zettel heraus, "…Frank Longbottom an!"

"Aaaah!", schrie Blair aufgeregt, "es ist Frank! Frank!"

"Wieso freust du dich?", zischte Molly.

"Genau", stimmte Lorcan, "es gibt eine riesige Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er umkommt."

"Sssh, das wird er nicht!", Blair sah die beiden wütend an, "erstens wurde alles doppelt gesichert und zweites ist Frank stark genug."

Molly sah die beiden Zwillings mut einem leichten Schulterzucken an und wandte sich dann wieder von ihnen ab.

"Ich wusste doch, dass er es wird!", Hugo grinste stolz, "Hogwarts war noch nie besser vertreten- wir Gryffindors herrschen über die Schule!"

"Oh, sicher", Joshua, sein bester Freund, lachte und hielt ihm seine Hand hin, damit er einklatschen konnte, was dieser dann natürlich auch tat.

"Ich weiß, ich bin nicht mehr im Quidditchteam, aber was soll's?", Hugo zuckte mit den Schultern, "ich konnte sowieso nichts gegen Jasmine anrichten."

"Jaah, stimmt", Joshua zuckte mit den Schultern, "egal- das ist jetzt Nebensache." Er sah sich um und senkte die Stimme.

Hugo sah sich deshalb ebenfalls um, fragte sich, was sein Freund ihn nun sagen wollte.

"Ähm… was denkst du von Tiffany?"

"Tiffany?", sinnierte Hugo.

"Tiffany Fich- Flechty- Bones- du weißt schon, die eine die neben mir in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sitzt!"

"Ach, dieses Hufflepuff Mädchen mit dem verdammt langen Namen!", Hugo lachte, "äh. Keine Ahnung. Ich kenn die doch gar nicht. Wieso?"

Joshua sah ihn skeptisch an.

"Hat sie dir was angetan?"

"Angetan? Angetan? Wieso sollte ich deshalb mit dir über sie reden?", fragte Joshua nun mit einer etwas zu hohen Stimme.

"Ähm- keine Ahnung. Wieso reden wir überhaupt über sie?", Hugo sah ihn verständnislos und verwirrt zugleich an.

Joshua schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. Er legte seine Hand auf Hugo's Schulter.

"Ehrlich, Mann, du wirst so was von 'ne Jungfrau bleiben."

"Danke", entgegnete Hugo und schüttelte die Hand von Joshua ab, "aber ich habe immer noch keine Ahnung was Tiffany mit meiner Jungfräulichkeit zu tun hat."

"Nicht mit deiner!"

"Mit wessen dann?"

"Ich steh auf sie!", klärte Joshua ihn auf.

"Du willst, dass sie dich entjungfert?", rief Hugo entsetzt.

"NEIN! Gott, Hugo, manchmal denke ich echt", Joshua holte tief Luft, ließ es aber sein, "wie auch immer. Ich steh auf Tiff."

"Na dann, gib dir 'nen Ruck und… keine Ahnung."

Joshua seufzte wieder einmal und wandte sich einfach von Hugo ab, der immer noch nicht wirklich alles begriff.

Albus trennte sich gerade von Scorpius, denn er hatte im Gegensatz zu ihm seltsamerweise Muggelkunde.

Scorpius hatte ihm nie gesagt weshalb- naja, doch. Er hat gesagt, dass es bestimmt verdammt lustig sei, was die Muggeln sich alles einfielen lassen um die Magie zu umgehen.

Aber Albus glaubte ihm das nicht wirklich.

Nun hatte er eine Freistunde und setzte sich nach draußen auf eine Bank hin, neben ihm seine Eule Hedwig II. Sein Vater hatte sie ihm zu seinem elften Geburtstag geschenkt und sie war schneeweiß.

"Hallo", Albus sah auf und sah in das Gesicht von Finn Krum- er war bereits überall bekannt.

"Hey", erwiderte Albus dann.

"Gibt's hier nichts zum Essen?"

Albus musste darauf lachen.

"Nicht wenn es keine Essenzeiten sind, nein", erklärte er ihn.

"Mist, in Durmstrang gibt es immer Essen", Finn verdrehte die Augen.

Seltsamerweise hatte er keinen Anzeichen von einem Akzent- im Gegensatz zu allen anderen aus Durmstrang.

"Wobei… ich hätte da eine Idee", Albus lies Hedwig fliegen, die einen Brief an seinen Eltern übergeben soll, "wir können in die Schulküche."

"Klasse!" Finn grinste breit, "Ich bin Finn übrigens. Finn Krum", stellte er sich vor und reichte Albus die Hand.

Dieser nahm diese erst zögernd an und schüttelte seine Hand dann.

"Krum- in welcher Hinsicht bist du mit Viktor Krum verwandt?", fragte Albus.

"Er ist mein Vater", erklärte Finn grinsend.

"Albus. Albus Potter", Albus grinste ebenfalls.

"Potter?! Und in welcher Hinsicht bist du mit Harry Potter verwandt?", fragte Finn nun.

"Er ist mein Vater", dieses mal mussten die beiden wieder lachen.

"Also- du weißt wie wir in die Schulküche kommen?"

"Ich war da noch nie da, aber mein Bruder James meint, es sei verdammt einfach", Albus zuckte mit den Schultern und nickte.

"Okay, na dann: Bring mich dahin!", Finn klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, als wären sie Kumpels, obwohl sie sich gerade erst kennengelernt hatten.

Irgendwie mochte Albus Finn's offene Art und nickte dann.

"Klar, Mann."

Albus fragte sich, weshalb Finn keinen Akzent hatte und warum zur Hölle er mit irgendeinem fremden Fünftklässler abhing, obwohl er mit jedem anderen abhängen konnte, denn die Trimagischen Champions waren überall beliebt und jeder wollte mit ihnen befreundet sein.

Finn hatte dunkle, fast schwarze Haare, die seine Haut noch blasser erscheinen ließ, eine etwas große Nase, und den Ansatz eines Bartes und dunkle Augen.

Anscheinend war er bei den Mädchen in Hogwarts und Durmstrang beliebt- trotz seiner großen Nase, die er wohl von seiner Vater geerbt hatte, sah er sehr gut aus.

Die beiden waren in der Nähe des Hufflepuff Gemeinschaftsraum, vor dem Gemälde mit dem Obst.

"Okay", Finn hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

"Wehe James hat mich wieder mal verarscht", sagte Albus und kitzelte die Birne, die dann anfing zu kichern und sich öffnete.

Vor ihnen befand sich nun die Küche Hogwarts- mit hunderten von Hauselfen, die große Augen machten, als sie Albus und Finn sahen.

Sie brachten den allen sofort zu essen und Finn freute sich und konzentrierte sich nur auf die Tablette voll mit Essen, während sich Albus umsah.

"Komm schon, greif zu", sagte Finn grinsend, "ich esse ständig. Mindestens fünf Mahlzeiten am Tag."

"Fünf Mahlzeiten?", wiederholte Albus entsetzt.

"Um groß und stark zu werden", witzelte er dann.

Die ersten paar Wochen verstrich, man sah in den Zeitungen und überhaupt im Propheten Seiten und Interviews über die drei Champions: Elodie Durand, Finn Krum und Frank Longbottom.

Alles vielversprechende Champions.

Heute war die erste Aufgabe und niemand wusste so recht, worum es ging- oder doch?

"Anscheinend haben Durmstang überall ihre Ohren- und auch Beauxbatons wissen einiges", flüsterte Blair aufgeregt.

Blair war wohl noch aufgeregter als Frank selbst, der bereits aufgegeben hatte, sie abzuregen.

"Keine Sorge, ich schaffe das", sagte er dann seufzend.

"Ich weiß das doch", flüsterte sie leise, "du schaffst das. Ja."

Aber es klang eher, als ob sie mit sich selbst sprach.

"Ich gehe jetzt", sie lächelte schwach, "viel Glück."

"Danke", Frank erwiderte ihr Lächeln und küsste sie ein letztes mal. Sie zog den Kuss lang und löste sich dann von ihm. Neben den beiden stand auf einmal Dominique.

"Oh, hi", begrüßte Frank sie grinsend, "willst mir auch Glück wünschen?"

Blair sah Dominique mit einem finsteren Blick an. Sie ahnte, dass sie etwas von Frank wollte, aber sie hatte Angst, dass wenn sie es ihm sagte, er sie auslachte oder sich von ihr trennte, weshalb sie einfach ging.

"Wofür? Du schaffst das doch eh", erwiderte sie ebenfalls grinsend und ging auf ihn zu.

"Jaah, klar", er nickte zuversichtlich.

"Okay, ich erkläre mich für schuldig- viel Glück, Frank", ihr Grinsen erweichte und auf ihren Lippen war ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. Man merkte, dass auch sie sich um Frank sorgte. Nur merkte es Frank nicht.

"Danke", er ließ sich von ihr umarmen und erwiderte diese auch.

"Nun, ich gehe auch. Minh, kommst du auch mit?", fragte Dominique Frank's besten Freund, der dann sofort nickte.

"Klar. Bis dann, Mann", er grinste leicht und verschwand mit ihr dann aus dem Zelt der Champions.

Neben Frank saß Elodie Durand und neben ihr wiederum Finn.

Frank konnte die beiden schlecht einschätzen. Elodie wirkte wild, gefährlich und tem-peramentvoll, Finn wiederum war still, groß, stark und anscheinend einer dieser Personen, die sowieso alles besser konnten.

"Worum geht es jetzt?", fragte Juliet Roxanne.

"Ich glaube… ach keine Ahnung", Roxanne lachte, "wir werden's ja sehen. Als erstes ist Elodie- Ladies first natürlich."

Ein Sprecher kam raus und verkündete die Aufgabe: Jedem Champion ist ein Element zugeordnet worden, dass den Champion selbst erwählt hatte und man musste gegen dieses Element antreten, um dann die Flasche der Erkenntnis zu finden…"

"Die Flasche der… was?", wiederholte Roxanne.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung- ohman, wegen dir haben wir den Rest der Aufgabe verpasst!", schimpfte Juliet.

"Ist doch egal", Roxanne lehnte sich zurück.

Wenige Minuten später trat auch schon der erste Champion auf. Genau in der Sekunde, als Elodie das Stadion betrat, gefror alles zu Eis, schmolz zu glasblauem Wasser und der Himmel schien wie verrückt zu toben und dicke Wassertropfen regnen.

Sie konnte nicht einfach durchgehen, geschweige denn sah niemand 'die Flasche der Erkenntnis'- wie sollte sie die dann finden?

Deshalb zog sie ihre blaue Trainingsjacke aus und tauchte in das wahrscheinlich eiskalte Wasser, das dann noch mehr tobte und einen Strudel entstehen lies. Es saugte sie immer mehr ein und man konnte nicht alles genau mitverfolgen.

Es ging so schnell, aber man konnte sehen, das sie mit der Aufgabe zu kämpfen hatte, egal wie kämpferisch sie war. Es waren sogar Wassergestalten und Nyxen vorhanden, unverkennbar, was für ein Element Elodie bekommen hatte.

Wasser. Es passte so gut zu ihr, da ihre Augen dieselbe Farbe hatte.

Die Wellen petschten um sie herum, und als sie auftauchte, hielt sie eine kleine, hellblaue, wunderschöne Flasche in ihrer Hand, in der anderen ihren Zauberstab.

Aus Beauxbatons klatschten alle, und sie lächelte- zum ersten mal- bis sie wieder rundergezogen wurde.

Einige Minuten der Anspannung waren in der Tribüne und überall murmelte man. Doch als Elodie dann wieder auftauchte, jubelten selbst die Hogwartsschüler für sie. Soviel Mut und Durchsetzungsfähigkeit war selbst beim Gegner gern gesehen!

Nachdem die Punkte vergeben wurden- davor wurde sie natürlich in einem Handtuch eingewickelt, denn sie zitterte vor Kälte- war Frank an der Reihe.

Der laute Beifall ertönte vor allem von Gryffindor, aber auch die anderen Häuser außer Slytherin freuten sich, ihn zu sehen.

Frank grinste und schon loderte die Fläche vor ihn rot auf. Der Boden war schwarz, wie Asche und aus den Rillen sah man Lava hervorquollen. Überall waren Krater verteilt, es wurde schlagartig heiß und die Wände loderten gefährlich.

Feuerrot. Wie die Farbe von Gryffindor.

Roxanne sah, wie ihre Cousine, Dominique, sich an Marilyn kuschelte und nicht hinsah. Sie hatte ihre Cousine noch nie verängstigt oder besorgt gesehen.

Aber es war schließlich ihr bester Freund! Da war das viel zu verständlich!

Außerdem war der Kampf zwischen Frank und dem Element mehr als nur schrecklich mit anzusehen, vor allem, als er von einem der Risse mit runtergerissen wurde.

Minuten vergingen, langsam wurde sogar die Jury unruhig. Vor allem war aber Professor Longbottom aufgeregt.

Roxanne sah besorgt zu der Fläche und mit einem Schwall kam aus einer riesigen Feuerblase Frank hervor. Er war in ihr gefangen und sie fragte sich, was für einen cleveren Zauberspruch er wohl benutzt hatte.

Mit einem weiteren befreite er sich von der Blase, sprang ab und hielt seine Flasche, die gefüllt mit Glut oder Lava war, hoch.

Überall jubelten sie, selbst die Slytherins klatschten in die Hände, wenn auch widerwillig.

"Das ist mein Freund!", jubelte Blair irgendwo und sprang wie verrückt auf- und ab.

Doch es war noch lange nicht vorbei, denn nun war der letzte Champion an der Reihe- Finn Krum.

"Luft oder Erde?", fragte Juliet ihre Freundin.

"Erde", entschied Roxanne, "er sieht nicht gerade… luftig aus. Wenn du weißt was ich meine."

"Stimmt", Juliet kicherte, "aber gut sieht er schon aus, oder? Irgendwie gefährlich und stark und…"

"Ja, ich habe schon verstanden", Roxanne lachte, "er soll aber verdammt schweigsam sein. Es haben sich schon viele ins Zeug gelegt, um bei ihn zu punkten."

"Oh man", Juliet lachte, "einer von dieser Sorte also. Ernst und schweigsam."

Finn's Blick war fest, als er auftrat.

Mit einem Male wurde der Boden sandig, braun, dann zu Gestein. Überall waren Felsbrocken, die auseinander scheinen zu drohten und mindestens doppelt so groß waren wie Finn selber- und der war fast Eins Neunzig groß. Außerdem war er umgeben von bedrohlich wirkenden Bäumen und Pflanzen.

Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und stellte sich auf Kampfposition, als plötzlich der Boden sich unter seinen Füßen veränderte und ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte.

Er wich den Felsbrocken aus, zerstörte sie mit Zaubersprüche, viel mehrmals von den Veränderung der Erde hin, rollte jedes Mal aber geschmeidig ab, als ob es ihn nicht anhaben könnte.

Er befreite sich von den Klauen der Pflanzen, auch wenn dies mehr als nur lebensbedrohlich schien.

Er stand gerade mit dem Rücken zu den Slytherins, als ein riesiger Felsbrocken beinahe direkt auf ihn fiel.

"Pass auf!", schrie jemand.

Finn sah nach oben und konnte sich noch in letzter Sekunde wegschmeißen, doch der Felsbrocken fiel auf seinen Fuß.

Alle hielten die Luft an, als Finn diesen Brocken zerstörte und seine Flasche fand.

Er stand auf und lautes Beifall ertönte von den Durmstrang- Schülern.

Finn sah zu denjenigen, der ihm das Leben gerettet hatte und auch jeder andere folgte seinem Blick.

"Ist das…", flüsterte Hugo seiner Cousine Roxanne von der anderen Seite zu.

"…Albus? Ich glaube schon", Roxanne runzelte die Stirn.

Finn Krum's Fuß musste sofort verheilt werden und er wurde gestützt zum Zelt gebracht, da er humpelte.

"Das war nun mal heftig", sagte Juliet dann.

"Oh ja, ich würde nicht gerne in deren Haut stecken", Hugo lachte.

Es waren zwei Wochen vergangen, immer noch sprachen die meisten über die erste Aufgabe. Wie würde die zweite sein?

Die Aufgabe der Champions war, heraus-zufinden, welche 'Erkenntnis' man aus der Flasche finden konnte, damit man dies für die nächste benutzen kann.

Die nächste Aufgabe war aber erst in knapp vier Monaten, davor war aber noch Weihnachten.

"Bleibt ihr Weihnachten in Hogwarts?", fragte Fred Hunter, James und Marcus.

Marcus zuckte mit den Schultern, "Wahrscheinlich."

"Heckt ihr wieder was aus?", fragte Hunter lachend, "warte, Stopp: Ich will's gar nicht wissen." Er wandte sich zu Fred, "ich glaube nicht. Du weißt, meine Mum macht immer so einen Aufstand um Weihnachten."

"Jaah, sicher", Fred grinste. Hunter's Mutter war ein Muggel und die wahrscheinlich größte Weihnachtsfanatikerin, die es gab. Sein Vater war Lee Jordan und er war mit Fred's Vater George sehr gut befreundet. Eigentlich kannten sie sich durch ihre Eltern und nicht durch Hogwarts.

"Nope", James schüttelte den Kopf, "Lily will aber unbedingt nach Hause." Er verdreht die Augen.

"Und Al?"

"Der will auch hier bleiben- wie gesagt, die Frau ist seltsam", James lachte und spielte mit dem eingefangenen Schnatz, den er in der Hand hielt. Nächste Woche würde das erste Spiel sein.

Hogwarts gegen Beauxbatons.

"Aber du bleibst doch trotzdem hier, oder?", fragte Marcus vorsichtshalber nach.

"Mann, vergiss nicht, ich muss arbeiten", erwiderte James grinsend und setzte sich von seinem Bett auf, "warte- ich korrigiere: Wir müssen arbeiten."

"Ach, shit, hab's vergessen", Marcus kratzte sich am Kopf, "muss ich?"

"Du willst dir doch par Galleonen dazu verdienen, oder?", erwiderte James nur.

"Wo arbeitet ihr?"

"Bei meinem Dad", erklärte Fred. George hatte Marcus und James- seine beiden Lieblingskäufer einen Ferienjob angeboten.

"Ich dachte er meinte nur die Sommerferien, weil da so viel los ist", sagte Marcus.

"Er meinte, wenn ihr wollt auch in den Weihnachtsferien- also ich kann das Geld gebrauchen, seit dem ich letztes Jahr mein Zimmer in die Luft gesprengt habe."

Die Jungs lachten und nickten.

"Na dann, viel Spaß."

Dieses Jahr blieben mehr als je zuvor in Hogwarts- vor allem die Mädchen trugen sich ein, sogar James und Lily blieben doch noch. Weshalb?

Der Yule-Ball stand an, der Weihnachtsball, der traditionell zu dem Trimagischen Turnier dazugehörte.

"Das ist doch voll der Bullshit", bemerkte Scorpius genervt, "jetzt bleibt halb Hogwarts hier."

"Jaah, ich find's auch scheiße", Albus zuckte mit den Schultern. Eigentlich war es ihm relativ egal und auch, mit wem er aufkreuzte. Im Gegensatz zu den Champions musste er ja nicht den Eröffnungstanz halten,

"Außerdem: Ich will nicht mit irgendjemanden dort hin!", Scorpius war anscheinend schlecht gelaunt, denn er fuhr einen Erstklässler an, fürs zu laute reden in den Hallen und nahm Hufflepuff einen Punkt.

"Hey", es war Lucy, die sich zu den zwei gesellte.

"Oh, hi", Albus grinste schief und sie gingen in Richtung Kerker.

"Findet ihr das auch richtigen Müll?", aber anscheinend sprach sie mehr mit Scorpius, als mit Albus, weshalb dieser dieses mal nicht mehr antwortete.

"Jaah, totaler Müll. Ich meine- Tanzunterricht?", Scorpius lachte kurz angebunden.

"Ja, ich finde es wird viel zu viel Tamtam darum gemacht", Lucy zuckte mit den Schultern, "das kann man doch einfach nebenbei erledigen."

"Da gebe ich dir hundert Prozent recht", Scorpius grinste düster.

"Wo ist eigentlich Zach?", fragte Albus Lucy dann.

"Ach, beim Slug-Club", Lucy verdrehte die Augen. Der Slug-Club wurde von Professor Slughorn geführt und sowohl Zachary, als auch Rose waren in ihm

Neben ihnen war noch Albus' kleine Schwester Lily im Slug-Club, denn Albus und James hatten es abgelehnt, in ihm zu sein.

"Und wieso bist du da nicht?", fragte Scorpius sie skeptisch.

Lucy hustete gekünstelt.

"Bin krank!"

Scorpius und Albus lachten leicht.

"Außerdem- wie wäre es, wenn du und ich zusammen hingehen würden?", Lucy lächelte ihr böses Lächeln.

"Wohin?", fragte Scorpius.

"Zum Yule-Ball, natürlich! Keine große Sache", sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Jah, klar, wieso nicht?", sagte er dann, jedoch schien er nicht gerade begeistert.


	6. Chapter 6

Sechs

"Okay, mit wem gehst du jetzt?", fragte Blair ihre Freundin Molly.

"Es sind noch zwei Wochen bis dahin…", setzte Molly an.

"Noch? Weißt du, wer alles schon Parnter hat? Romeo geht mit Hayley- okay, war ja auch klar, die beiden sind ein Paar, ehm, Samantha und Fred! Okay, das ist eigentlich auch klar."

"Noch bessere Beispiele?", fragte Molly dann.

"Ach komm schon, es muss doch irgendwen geben, den du süß findest!", drängte Blair.

Seitdem sie mit Frank zusammen war und die beiden sowieso zusammen hingehen, fühlte sie sich so, als ob sie die Beziehungs- und Jungsexpertin war.

Außerdem war sie verdammt stolz, dass sie mit ihrem Partner als Champion den Ball eröffnen durfte.

Molly lief schlagartig rot an, und da sie leider rothaarig und blass war, konnte man schnell sehen, wann sie rot wurde.

"Was? Da ist jemand?", flüsterte Blair aufgeregt, "spuck's aus!"

Molly sah sich um, doch niemand war außer ihnen in der Bibliothek. Sie legte ihr Buch zur Seite und senkte ihre Stimme.

"Also… ähm… Ich finde Marcus Finningan ganz süß."

"Bingo!", Blair klatschte in die Hände, "der ist wirklich schnuckelig. Du solltest ihn fragen!"

"Nein!"

"Wieso nicht?", fragte Blair dann verwundert. Sie hatte Frank nach zwei Jahren von Anschmachten auch endlich auf ein Date gefragt- und sie hatte damit den großen Jackpot gewonnen.

"Nachher sagt er nein", erklärte Molly und schüttelte den Kopf, "so gut kennen wir uns auch gar nicht."

"Na und? Sein bester Freund ist dein Cousin!"

"Fast jeder ist mein Cousin oder meine Cousine", entgegnete sie dann.

"Auch wiederum wahr", Blair kicherte, "komm schon. Nachher ist er weg!"

"Na gut- hörst du dann aber auf, mich zu bedrängen?", fragte Molly.

"Ja", Blair nickte.

"Dann leih das Buch für mich aus", irgendwie hatte Molly diesen Adrenalinschub, der sie einfach zu allen verrückten Dingen veranlies. Sowie zum Beispiel Marcus zum Ball fragen.

Blair nickte noch einmal und Molly ging aus der Bibliothek in Richtung Große Halle. Sie steuerte selbstbewusst auf den Gryffindortisch zu und fand auch schon James und Marcus über irgendeine seltsame Karte sitzen. Als sie näher kam, packten sie diese schnell weg.

"Oh, Molly!", sagte James überrascht.

"Hi", sie grinste und sah dann zu Marcus, "wie wär's? Du und ich- Weihnachtsball? Wir beide?"

Irgendwie war etwas in ihrer Stimme etwas selbstsicheres, etwas, was sie am liebsten immer haben würde. Doch leider kam dieser Adrenalinschub nicht alle Tage.

"Was?", fragte Marcus verwirrt.

"Willst du mit mir auf den Ball?", wiederholte sie und lächelte.

"Äh… klar", Marcus erwiderte ihr Lächeln und ignorierte mit einem male James sofort.

"Okay, klasse", Molly warf ihre feuerroten Haare zurück, "wir sehen uns da."

"Ja, klar", sagte Marcus verträumt und nachdem Molly ihm kurz und frech zuwinkte, drehte sie sich um und stolzierte davon.

Als sie erst weg war, bemerkte sie, wie stumpf sie sich gerade benommen hatte.

"Oh mein Gott, was habe ich getan?", flüsterte sie. Doch dann dachte sie daran, dass Marcus sie zum Ball begleiten würde.

Ja!

"Ist das gerade eben echt passiert?", fragte Marcus seinen Freund James.

"Anscheinend", James lachte.

"Hast du je irgendwie bemerkt, als ob Molly was von mir will?", fragte Marcus nun skeptisch und immer noch verwirrt.

"Nein, nicht das ich wüsste", James zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Nun denn, sie ist schon süß- aber… das war gerade eben…", Marcus zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Als ob sie von einem Liebestrank überfallen wurde? Ja, find ich auch. Wer würde dich denn auch so nehmen?", fragte James lachend.

"Hey!", Marcus nahm ihn in den Schwitzkasten, als ein anderes Mädchen kam. Sie kam aus Hufflepuff und hatte kurze, blonde Haare.

"Ähhm…", sie sah nervös zu ihren Freundin, die ihr aufmunternd zulächelten, "würdest… würdest… würdest du mit mir zum Ball gehen?"

Sie sah dabei James an, der immer noch bei Marcus im Schwitzkasten war.

"Ähh- nein, tut mir Leid", rutschte es ihm aus, doch das Mädchen war bereits wieder verschwunden.

"Man, was sollte das?", rief Marcus entsetzt.

"Ich hatte Panik! Verdammt, warum habe ich nein gesagt?", fragte James.

Das fragte er sich wirklich. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, weshalb ihm das Nein ausgerutscht war und ehe er es sich versah, hatte er sein potenzielles Date abgewimmelt.

"Na dann, Großer, musst du dir ein Date suchen."

"Sicher", James fuhr mit seiner Hand durch seine Haare.

"Wie wäre es mit… Jasmine? Zwischen euch knistert es doch", Marucs lachte.

"Halt die Klappe", James schubste ihn. Jasmine und er verstanden sich nur, was es Quidditch anging.

"Was denn? Sie ist verdammt heiß! Ehrlich, ich meine…", Marcus pfiff.

"Ey, du bist mit meiner Cousine auf dem Ball!", warnte James ihn lachend.

"Oh, die ist auch…"

"Halt die Klappe", wiederholte er nur kopfschüttelnd.

"Was denn? Ungelogen!"

Er fragte sich, mit wem Dominique gehen würde. Sicherlich nicht mit ihrem jüngeren Cousin, denn das war wirklich peinlich.

Er seufzte und sah wieder zu der Karter der Rumtreiber.

"Hey, Al", Albus hatte lange nicht mehr diese Stimme gehört.

Sie stammte Finn Krum.

"Hey", begrüßte er seinen älteren Freund, der einen halben Kopf größer war.

"Langer nicht mehr gesehen", bemerkte er grinsend.

"Jaah, schon", Albus zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Noch mal danke fürs Leben retten", er grinste und irgendetwas machte in Albus einen Hüpfer. Aber was?

"War doch selbstverständlich", sagte Albus dann grinsend.

"Nope- kann ich mich revanchieren?"

"Ich werde auf das Angebot zurückkommen", Albus musste sich verkneifen, ständig zu grinsen.

"Zweimal", sagte Finn dann und Albus hob verständnislos seine Augenbraue in die Höhe, "denn… Weißt du, mit wem ich zum Ball kann? Ich mag die aus Durmstrang nicht wirklich und die aus Hogwarts kenne ich nicht."

"Klar", fühlte sich dabei seltsamerweise schlecht, "und was ist mit denen aus Beauxbatons?"

"Non", ahmte Finn sie nach und Albus musste lachen.

"Okay… wie wäre es mit…", Albus sah sich um und in diesem Moment kam seine Cousine Dominique mit ihren Freunden Marilyn, Minh und Frank vorbei, "…Dominique?"

"Welche davon ist es?", fragte Finn.

"Die blonde mit den Sommersprossen", erklärte Albus.

"Die Hübsche?"

"Genau", Albus schwieg, irgendwie schien es ihm zu stören.

"Wie ist sie so?"

"Meine Cousine halt- sie ist… eigentlich… nicht eigentlich, sie ist verdammt cool. Du solltest sie wirklich fragen."

"Wenn du's sagst", Finn sah Albus an und lächelte. Irgendetwas in Albus hüpfte, doch er wusste nicht recht, was.

"Nun, los", Albus grinste. Er musste sich zurückhalten, nicht ständig zu grinsen, wenn er mit Finn redete.

Es gab nur eine Person mit der er so ausgelassen reden und lachen konnte und die war sein bester Freund Scorpius. Und diesen kannte er Jahre länger als Finn. Und doch fühlte es sich bei Finn besser und unbeschwerter an. Wieso?

"Okay", Finn ging auf die vier Freunde zu und Albus folgte ihm einfach.

"Hey", begrüßte er seine Cousine.

"Dominique?", Finn klang auf einmal distanziert und kalt.

Albus hatte bereits gehört, dass er ja anscheinend so schweigsam und kühl war, doch es ist ihm nie aufgefallen. Finn war klasse und lustig, er fand ihn gar nicht kühl. Doch jetzt, als er Finn mit Dominique sprechen hörte, spürte er die Kälte, die von ihm ausging.

"Ja?", fragte diese verwirrt.

"Würdest du mich zum Ball begleiten?", fragte er sie.

Minh, Marilyn und Frank sahen von Finn und Dominique hin- und her, doch Albus sah nur Finn an, dessen Gesichtsausdruck sich kaum veränderte.

Dominique sah kurz zu Frank, der sie anlächelte und sah dann wieder zu Finn.

"Klar", sie grinste dann ihr typischen Grinsen und nickte.

"Okay, gut", Finn nickte und er und Albus gingen wieder von ihnen weg.

"Du hast mir gar nicht gesagt, dass sie mit Frank befreundet ist", bemerkte Finn dann.

"Ups, habe ich vergessen", Albus zuckte mit den Schultern, "sorry."

"Egal. Sie ist ganz hübsch", doch er klang nicht annähernd so, als ob es ihn interessieren würde.

"Ja- und cool", fügte Albus hinzu und die beiden lachten wieder, "sag mal; Wieso hast du eigentlich im Gegensatz zu all den anderen keinen Akzent?"

"Ich bin zweisprachig aufgewachsen", erklärte Finn ihn, "meine Mutter ist Britin."

"Oh, der brühmte Viktor Krum hat wirklich eine Britin geheiratet!", bemerkte Albus lachend.

"Ja, anscheinend steht er auf Briten", und dann verschwand Finn's Grinsen und er sah Albus eindringlich an, "und ich auch."

Albus blinzelte kurz.

Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

"Bis dann", verabschiedete sich Finn und ging mit diesen Worten weg.

"Lilyyy", Lily saß gerade zwischen Louis und Heath in der Großen Halle und versuchte Heath anzuspornen, da er gleich gegen Beauxbatons spielen würde.

"Was ist?", sie drehte sich zu ihrer Cousine Roxanne um, die neben Juliet stand.

"Können wir mit dir reden?", flüsterte Juliet, "unter… sechs Augen?"

"Klar", Lily runzelte die Stirn und fragte sich, was los sein. Sie stand auf und klopfte Heath ein letztes mal auf die Schulter, ehe sie zu Roxanne und Juliet ging.

"Würdest du Louis für mich fragen, ob er mit mir zum Ball will?", platzte Juliet heraus.

"Was?", fragte Lily reflexartig.

"Frage Louis bitte für mich, ob er mich zum Ball begleiten will!"

"Wieso fragst du ihn nicht selber?"

Juliet sah zu Louis.

"Ich traue mich nicht! Er hat doch noch niemanden, oder?"

"Nicht das ich wüsste", Lily zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Würde mich nicht wundern, er sieht verdammt gut aus", Juliet wurde rot, "sag ihm nicht, dass ich das gesagt habe, ja?"

"Natürlich nicht", Lily nickte dann, "klar, ich frag ihn."

"Klasse", Juliet strahlte, "du bist die Beste!"

"Und frag Heath, ob er mit mir hin will, okay?", Roxanne grinste.

"… Du kannst aber nun wirklich ihn selbst fragen!", sagte Lily.

"Nöö, wenn du Louis schon fragst, kannst du doch auch gleich Heath fragen oder? Danke!", Roxanne grinste.

"Okay", Lily seufzte und nickte.

"Mit wem gehst du?", fragte Juliet sie dann neugierig.

"Ich weiß es noch nicht", sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Keine Sorge, Süße, wir besorgen dir jemanden!", versicherte Roxanne ihr und Lily konnte nur gequält lächeln.

Dann ging sie wieder zu Heath und Louis.

"Was war denn?", fragte Louis sie neugierig.

"Ach… Ich sollte dich von Juliet fragen, ob du mit ihr zum Ball willst", erklärte Lily.

"Achso", Louis nickte.

"Und?", fragte sie ihn dann.

"Was und?"

"Willst du mit ihr zum Ball?"

"Äh, klar", Louis nickte, "sah ihr, dass ich gern mit ihr hin will." Er lächelte und Lily musste zugeben, das er wirklich gut aussah. Sie hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, er war sowieso nur ein guter Kumpel von ihr.

"Und… Heath, Roxanne will wissen, ob du mit ihr hingehen willst."

"Roxanne? Natürlich!", Heath grinste und Lily fragte sich, ob er bei jedem natürlich sagen würde.

"Nun, vielleicht spornt dich das für das Spiel auch mehr an", Louis grinste.

"Erinnere mich nicht daran!", rief Heath.

Anstatt, dass alle grün, rot, blau oder gelb anhatten, hatte jeder schwarz an, wo vorne das Wappen von Hogwarts gezeichnet war.

So konnten sie sich besser von den Beauxbatons unterscheiden, die allesamt natürlich die Farbe der Schule- blau- anhatten.

"Okay, wir schaffen das!", rief James noch ein letztes mal um sein Team zu motivieren.

Er stieg auf seinen neuen Nimbus zweitausendeins, für den die Zwillinge Lorcan und Lysander ihn immer noch bewunderten. Dieses Spiel übernahm Lysander.

Man sollte die Franzosen nicht unterschätzen, denn obwohl sie diesen unglaublichen Charme hatten waren sie ein sehr harter Gegner.

Doch sie gewinnen würden. Noch nie gab es eine so gute Mannschaft in Hogwarts- das waren nur die Besten der Besten.

Crabbe spielte jedoch in der ersten Hälfte nur Zachary zu, worauf Dominique ihn beinahe aus dem Besen geworfen hatte.

"Hey!", rief James. Er wollte sie nicht ermahnen, aber er wusste, dass er das tun musste.

"Was?!", fauchte sie wütend.

"Hör auf, Dom! Und Crabbe: Spiel ihr zu!", schrie er dann.

"Und du fang mal an den Schnatz zu finden!", entgegnete Crabbe nur.

James verdrehte die Augen, konzentrierte sich aber wieder voll und ganz auf den goldenen Schnatz- den er auch wenige Minuten später gefangen hatte, sodass Hogwarts gewann!

Ganz Hogwarts jubelte und freute sich, James wurde von allen Seiten überhäuft, selbst Slytherins beglückwünschten ihn- wobei nur beiläufig, in ihren Augen waren Crabbe und Zachary die Helden des Tages.

"Das war echt klasse!", Jasmine umarmte James fröhlich.

"Danke! Und du erst- hast fast keinen reingelassen!", James grinste breit und drehte sich zu Marcus um, der ihn auf die Schulter klopfte.

"Mit solchen Leistungen schlagen wir auch Dumstrang", sagte er grinsend.

"Vor allem, weil ich dann spiele!", rief Lorcan laut. Er war gerade eben ebenfalls runter gerannt um seinen Bruder zu loben.

"Sicher!", Lysander lachte.

Wenig später waren sie auch schon beim Abendessen, noch immer hatte sich Hogwarts noch nicht von ihrem Sieg gegen Beauxbatons erholt.

"Okay, Lorcan, wir brauchen dringend Dates- der Ball ist schon nächste Woche", drängte sein Bruder Lysander.

"Für dich ist es doch einfach; du gehörst zurzeit zu den Stars von Hogwarts", entgegnete Lorcan.

"Gar nicht! Es ist verdammt schwer! Überall hocken sie in Gruppen und wenn ich auf sie zukomme, sehen mich alle so verdammt seltsam an", flüsterte Lysander.

"Wen hattest du den vor zu fragen?", fragte nun Lorcan.

"Daisy McLaggen", erklärte Lysander Schultern zuckend, "aber ich weiß nicht…"

"Ich frag mal Xenia", murmelte Lorcan.

"Xenia?! Xenia Zabini? Du weißt schon, dass sie das schrecklichste ist, was ein Slytherin verkörpert? Ich meine- Xenia! Sie ist durch und durch böse! Und nimmt bestimmt eh nur Vollblüter!", rief Lysander entsetzt.

"Man, Lysander, wir sind vollblütig!"

"Ja und? Du willst doch kein Date, dass dich nur will, weil du vollblütig bist!"

"Halt die Klappe", Lorcan stand auf und ging einfach auf den Slytherintisch zu. Er hatte im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder nie Probleme gehabt Mädchen anzusprechen.

Xenia war wie üblich umgeben von all den Slytherinsmädchen, die zwar auch gemein und listig waren, jedoch nicht so listig wie Xenia selbst. Alle sahen zu ihr auf, man konnte sagen, sie war die Anführerin.

Lorcan wusste auch nicht, weshalb er sie als Date wollte. Vielleicht, weil er selbst im Inneren ein Slytherin war. Er erinnerte sich noch daran, wie der Sprechende Hut ihn darin bugsieren wollte und er dann leise um Ravenclaw bat.

"Bitte, Ravenclaw. Bitte, bitte, bitte. Ich werde der beste Ravenclaw der Geschichte sein, wenn du mich dahin schickst. Bitte. Meine Mum, mein Dad mein Opa und meine Oma wären so stolz!"

Er wusste, dass Lysander in Ravenclaw kommen würde. Er war das Köpfchen der beiden. Und deshalb wäre er der einzige Slytherin in der Familie gewesen, was er natürlich nicht wollte.

Er räusperte sich, sodass Xenia sich langsam umdrehte.

Unverkennbar, von wem sie ihre Schönheit geerbt hatte- von ihrer Großmutter, die selbst bekannt war als wunderschöne Hexe.

"Was?", fragte sie.

"Können wir alleine reden?", fragte er grinsend.

Xenia zuckte mit den Schultern und stand dann auf.

"Was?", wiederholte sie, als sie weiter entfernt waren.

"Würdest du mich zum Ball begleiten?", er sah sie neugierig an.

"Wieso sollte ich das?"

"Weil du noch keinen Partner hast?", riet er dann lachend.

Xenia stutzte kurz.

"Ich gehe nicht mit Ravenclaw- Schüler oder Schlammblüter", sagte sie dann mit fester Stimme.

"Sag nicht Schlammblüter", ermahnte er sie, "außerdem bin ich vollblütig und das schon seit Generationen."

Xenia horche auf.

"und in Gewisser weise bin ich schon ein Slytherin", fügte er hinzu, "sag das aber niemanden."

"Ich verstehe nicht ganz", murmelte sie.

Lorcan zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Der Sprechende Hut fand Slytherin für mich passend, doch ich wollte nach Ravenclaw", erklärte er.

"Na dann- klar", Xenia grinste boshaft.

"Aber sag das niemanden, du bist die erste, die es weißt", bat er sie.

"Natürlich", flötete sie und drehte sich dann um. Sie hielt kurz inne und sah wieder Lorcan an, "war eine schlechte Entscheidung von dir, nach Ravenclaw zu gehen."

Lorcan sagte nichts, und grinste dann nach einer Sekunde Verspätung, doch sie hatte es noch gesehen.

"Ist das nicht der Hammer? Du und Finn Krum!", jubelte Marilyn aufgeregt, "er ist ja so was von heiß! Und du kannst die ganze Zeit bei Frank sein, weil er auch ein Champion ist!"

"Stimmt", murmelte Dominique.

"Aber das war ja klar, dass er dich fragt. Du bist so hübsch und so", Marilyn nickte überzeugt.

"Nein, wohl eher weil er anscheinend mit Al befreundet ist", mutmaßte Dominique.

"Ja, ich glaube, weil er ihm das Leben bei der Aufgabe gerettet hat", Marilyn zuckte mit den Schultern, "da musst man den doch mögen. Aber er ist ja so kühl und so schweigsam. Irgendwie ist das verdammt sexy. Es macht ihn so mysteriös und… cool."

"Ja, irgendwie schon", Dominique dachte nach. Finn war in gewisser Weise das Gegenteil von Frank. Er war verschlossen und kühl, während Frank warmherzig und offen war.

Und ja, Finn sah gut aus, doch er war nicht ihr Typ. Frank hatte sich gefreut, dass sie Finn's Date war, doch Dominique war enttäuscht, dass er nicht annähernd eifersüchtig war.

Nicht einmal ein kleines Stückchen.

Er fand es toll. Und das machte sie schrecklich traurig.

"Ich find's cool, dass Al und Finn befreundet sind. Nur- wie ist man mit jemanden befreundet, der kaum spricht? Ich fand das ziemlich stumpf, wie er dich gefragt hat."

"Ja, stimmt ich habe auch nur gedacht: Äh, okay, was soll das? Aber was soll's! Ich hab das begehrteste Date der ganzen Schule, Beauxbatons und Durmstrang eingeschlossen", Dominique grinste breit.

"Und leider war Frank nicht eifersüchtig."

"Ja leider", murmelte Dominique düster.

"Vielleicht wird aus dir und Finn ja was. Vielleicht sollte das mit Frank nicht sein. Ich meine… er ist bestimmt voll der klasse Freund. So verschlossen, aber stell dir vor, du bist die einzige Person, die er sich öffnet!"

"Marilyn, fantasiere hier nicht herum!", Dominique lachte.

"Ist doch so! Wäre verdammt süß!"

"Wollen wir Partner tauschen?"

"Woher weißt du, wer mein Partner ist?", rutschte es Marilyn schlagartig aus.

"Wer ist denn dein Partner?", fragte Dominique sie verwundert.

"Niemand", sagte ihre Freundin schnell.

"Nun komm schon, du hast es doch angesprochen!", drängte Dominique.

"Neein!", Marilyn schüttelte den Kopf und lief rot an.

"Doch nicht Jason Nott, oder?", fragte Dominique sicherheitshalber nach.

"Nein, der weißt doch gar nicht, dass ich existiere", sagte Marilyn.

"Okay, wer dann?"

"Wenn ich es dir verrate, schwöre, mich nicht runter zumachen oder mich davon abzuhalten, okay?"

"Na gut, ich schwöre hoch und heilig auf mein ungeborenes Kind und meine Eltern!", rief Dominique und verdrehte ihre Augen.

Marilyn holte tief Luft und sagte dann: "Vincent Crabbe."

"WAS? VINCENT CRABBE? Marilyn! Weißt du, dass sein Vater ein Todesser war? Hast du gesehen, wie scheiße er zu mir war, während dem Spiel gegen Beauxbatons? Weißt du das alles gar nicht mehr? Hast du das vergessen?! Alter, Marilyn übertreib mal nicht mit deiner Bad-Boy- Phase!", schrie Dominique.

"Ich wusste, das du's sagst", murmelte Marilyn.

"Ich will ja nicht, dass du verletzt wirst! Wieso geht der überhaupt mit einem Gryffindor hin?", fragte Dominique.

"Vielleicht mag er mich halt! Bloß weil Frank keine Augen für dich hat, heißt das nicht, dass es bei mir auch so ist!", schimpfte Marilyn beleidigt und stapfte aus dem Zimmer.


	7. Chapter 7

Sieben

Rose verstand wirklich nicht, weshalb Scorpius Malfoy Muggelkunde hatte. Sie hatte es seit sie im dritten Jahr war nicht verstanden, noch verstand sie es jetzt.

Das einzige, was er machte, war jedes mal über die Sachen zu lachen, die die Muggel machten. Jedes mal warf Rose ihm finstere Blicke zu, indem sie sich zu ihm umdrehte und über ihre Schulter schaute.

Denn er saß ganz hinten in der letzten Reihe, während sie in der ersten Reihe saß und versuchte, sich voll zu konzentrieren. Sie konnte es nicht ausstehen, wenn irgendwer den Unterricht nicht ernst nahm. Sie waren doch da, um zu lernen und nicht aus all dem Spaß zu sehen! Das hatte sie schon von ganz früher gelernt und seit dem war sie immer hoch diszipliniert gewesen und hatte die besten Noten vom Jahrgang. Außerdem war dieses Jahr, das Jahr in dem sie ihre ZAG- Prüfungen machten, weshalb sie sich erst recht anstrengte.

Sie hat versucht so viele Wahlfächer wie möglich zu belegen, was aber wirklich viel zu hektisch für sie war. Und trotzdem tat sie es, denn es machte ihr Spaß, neue Dinge zu erlernen und ihr Wissen auszubreiten.

Nach dem Unterricht stand sie wie immer auf und ging alleine zur Großen Halle- Muggelkunde war kein besonders oft belegtes Fach.

"Hey, Weasley", das war Scorpius, der sich zu ihr gesellte, während sie ihre Bücher fest an ihre Brust drückte.

"Rose", verbesserte sie. Sie wusste nicht weshalb, aber seit seiner letzten Aktion vermied sie seinen Blick und konnte ihn nicht ausstehen.

"Okay, dann Rose", er grinste frech und immer noch sah Rose ihn nicht wirklich an, "bist du sauer?"

"Sauer?", wiederholte sie tonlos.

"Ja, sauer. Du sprichst mit mir seit Monaten nicht mehr", erklärte er und irgendwie klang er verletzt. Wahrscheinlich bildest du es dir ein, dachte Rose. Scorpius war doch nicht verletzt, weil du nicht mit ihm sprichst!

"Wir haben vorher auch nicht sonderlich viel miteinander gesprochen", bemerkte Rose.

"Komm schon", Scorpius lächelte, "heute ist mein Geburtstag- tu mir den Gefallen."

"Du hast heute Geburtstag?", stammelte sie.

"Ja, heute bin ich frisch sechzehn geworden", erklärte er.

"Na dann, Herzlichen Glückwunsch", sie lächelte gequält.

"Danke", anscheinend war Scorpius enttäuscht.

"Tut mir Leid", sie seufzte, "alles Liebe zum Geburtstag."

"Kriege ich ein Geschenk?", fragte er dann, anscheinend ermutigt, da sie dieses mal wirklich lächelte.

"Wie kommst du darauf?"

"Weil man normalerweise zum Geburtstag ein Geschenk bekommt", erklärte er.

"Träum weiter", Rose verdrehte die Augen.

"Na gut, ich habe auch keins erwartet", gab er dann zögernd zu und grinste wieder.

"Problem gelöst", Rose grinste ebenfalls zaghaft.

"Wir sehen uns auf dem Ball", sagte Scorpius dann.

"Mit wem gehst du aus dem Ball?", rutschte es ihr aus.

"Lucy", erklärte Scorpius und senkte den Blick.

"Lucy?!", wiederholte sie angeekelt, "tut mir Leid. Noch einen tollen Geburtstag."

Sie trennte sich von ihm bei der Großen Halle und setzte sich nach kurzem Suchen neben Poushali.

Irgendwie war sie sauer, dass Scorpius Lucys Begleitung war. Aber sie wusste nicht, weshalb. Vielleicht… vielleicht sollte sie Zachary fragen, ob er sie nicht begleiten wolle?

"Gebongt!", Joshua hielt seine Hand doch, sodass Hugo einklatschen konnte. Es war der letzte Schultag und sie hatten bis gerade eben immer noch kein Date gehabt.

Aber dann hatte Joshua, wie von Zauberhand, Tiffany Finch-Flechty-Bones gefragt, die glücklich zusagte.

Hugo hatte sich all den Mut zusammen genommen und ging zu Daisy McLaggen, die ebenfalls noch gar keine Verabredung war.

Er hatte sich dabei zu schrecklich gefühlt, als er sie vor all ihren Freundinnen gefragt hatte. Aber es war so schwer, sie alleine aufzufinden. Scheinbar unmöglich. Er hatte gestottert und wollte beinahe tot umfallen, oder einfach kehrt machen.

Für einen Bruchtteil einer Sekunde wollte er das auch tun. Einfach umdrehen und weggehen, ehe er eine Antwort von ihr bekam. Doch zum Glück dachte Daisy nicht lange nach, sondern lächelte und nickte.

"Klar!"

Klar. So ein wunderschönes Wort.

Hugo konnte die Welt umarmen- so etwas schweres hatte er noch nie tun müssen.

"Und, wird aus dir und Daisy vielleicht etwas?", fragte Joshua.

"Nein", antwortete Hugo sofort und Joshua sah ihn skeptisch an.

"Also ich hoffe doch, dass aus mir und Tiffany was wird", er seufzte.

"Lily!", wieder einmal riefen Roxanne und Juliet sie zu sich, während sie beim Abendessen saß. Es war der letzte Tag und sie hatte zugegeben immer noch kein Date.

Wahrscheinlich würde sie einfach nicht hingehen, dachte sie traurig. Dabei hatte sie so ein schönes Kleid.

Sie stand widerwillig auf, als Roxanne ihr auf die Schulter klopfte- und das hart.

"Autsch! Ich komme ja, was ist los?", fragte sie.

"Wir wollen uns bei dir revanchieren", verkündete Roxanne stolz.

"War meine Idee", fügte Juliet hinzu.

"Was war deine Idee?", fragte Lily.

Erst jetzt merkte Lily, dass neben Juliet Lysander stand.

"Lysander würde gerne mit dir zum Ball!", platzte Roxanne heraus.

Lily sah unsicher zu Lysander, der sie schüchtern anlächelte.

"Ehrlich?"

"Ja, gerne", sein Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen.

"Ja, dann… sehen wir uns da", Lily lief rot an. Irgendwie war das eine viel zu seltsame Verkupplungsaktion von Roxanne und Juliet, doch sie war ihnen insgeheim dankbar.

Sie lächelte deshalb Roxanne und Juliet dankbar an und hoffte, sie würden ihr Lächeln richtig interpretieren.

"Klasse! Dann sehen wir uns da!", rief Roxanne noch lachend und hakte sich bei ihrer Freundin Juliet ein.

"James, du hast immer noch kein Date, nehme ich an?", fragte Marcus.

"Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall", murmelte James.

"Was?", fragte Marcus.

Marcus fühlte sich besonders toll, weil er ein Date hatte- und er musste nicht einmal nachfragen. Anscheinend hielt er sich für den totalen Frauenheld.

"Du hast doch nur eine gehabt, du bist hier kein Womanizer", rief James.

"Vergessen? Poushali will meinen Schw-"

Fred haute ihn leicht an der Seite.

"Das hast du dir bestimmt nur eingebildet", sagte James.

"Achja? Und wer kommt da gerade direkt auf uns zu?", Marcus sah ihn grinsend an.

Es war wahrhaftig Poushali, die auf die vier Freunde in Begleitung von Rose zukam.

"Äh… Marcus? Kann ich mit dir alleine reden?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

"Klar", Marcus grinste noch breiter, doch James schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. Ist ihm nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass er gleich Poushali einen Korb geben müsste?

"James, ich dachte du bist zurzeit verdammt beliebt", sagte Hunter dann, "wie kommt es, dass du immer noch kein Date hast?"

"Weil Frauen schrecklich sind", sagte James.

"Naja, schrecklicher als Hunters Date kann keine Frau sein", Fred lachte und auch James musste lachen.

"Ey, nichts gegen Elodie", sagte Hunter, "mein Date gehört zu den großen drei, das ist verdammt cool."

"Ich hätte mich nie getraut, sie zu fragen", sagte James, "sie ist hübsch, ja, aber ihre Augen jagen mir Angst ein."

In diesem Moment kam Marcus wieder und klopfte James auf die Schulter.

"Bro, ich hab dir gerade eben ein Date besorgt."

"Was?", sagte James entsetzt.

"Ich konnte schlecht mit zwei Dates aufkreuzen, ich hab Poushali überredet, mit dir hinzugehen", erklärte Marcus.

"Du Arsch", James lachte.

"Wie kommt es, dass du so ein heißes Date hast?", fragte Hugo seinen Cousin.

Die beiden haben sich zufällig getroffen und warteten zurzeit auf ihr Date.

"Keine Ahnung, anscheinend hat sie niemand gefragt", Albus zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Dabei ist sie verdammt hübsch! Ich versteh's nicht!", Hugo schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.

"Hm, die meisten trauen sich nicht, solch hübsche Mädchen zu fragen", erklärte Albus.

Für ihn war das kein Problem gewesen. Kein Rotwerden, kein Stottern, keine Schweißhände. Einfach ganz normal.

Und nun hatte er eines der heiß begehrtesten Dates.

Jasmine Wood glitt in diesem Moment die Treppe hinunter. Albus musste zugeben, sie war mehr als nur wunderschön in ihrem blauen kurzen Kleid, das oben herum silbern verziert war.

Aber er klappte nicht fassungslos den Mund auf, wie Hugo das tat.

"Mund zu", befahl Albus ihm leise, versuchte dabei, nicht die Lippen zu bewegen.

"Sorry", entschuldigte sich Hugo, "da ist ja auch mein Date."

Daisy McLaggen hatte immer noch wirre Haare, anscheinend waren sie unzubändigen, selbst nachdem sie die hochgesteckt hatte. Sie trug ein enges, dunkelgrünes Kleid und sah unsicher um sich herum.

Als sie Hugo sah, lächelte sie erleichtert.

"Sehen uns!"

"Jo", Albus ging auf Jasmine zu, die leicht lächelte.

"Hey."

Albus hielt ihr seinen Arm hin und sie hakte ein.

"Du siehst gut aus", sagte er dann.

"Danke."

"Frank, ich kann auf diesen hohen Schuhen nicht tanzen, du musst mich besonders festhalten, damit ich nicht hinfalle", sagte Blair leise.

Wieso musste sie auch solch hohe Schuhe tragen?, fragte sich Dominique. Das waren mindestens zehn Zentimeter! Und dann ist der Absatz noch so spirreldünn, wie mein kleiner Finger…

Blair trug ein kurzes, blaues Kleid, das auf nur einer Seite seine Träger hatte und dazu helle High-Heels. Sie war wunderschön, ja, man konnte sagen, das sie ihre Schönheit durch und durch von ihrer Mutter Padma Patil geerbt hatte, und doch hasste Dominique sie dafür.

Dabei war sie selbst mehr als nur schön. Zum Teil verhalf ihre Veelagene dazu. Sie trug ein rotes, kurzes Kleid, das unten fransig war und einfache und schlichte Ballerinas.

Sie wollte sich nicht unnötig an Finn festhalten müssen oder sich vor der ganzen Schule blamieren, weil sie beim Eröffnungstanz hinfiel.

Finn und sie hatten bisher kaum geredet, er hatte sie nur begrüßt und gesagt, dass sie gut aussähe. Das war's.

Neben Dominique stand Hunter Jordan, während Elodie sich bei ihm einhakte. Elodie selbst hatte ein eisigblaues und langes Kleid ausgesucht, das sie aber nicht weniger gefährlich wirken ließ.

Dominique hatte immer noch Streit mit ihrer Freundin Marilyn, doch was sollte sie tun? Sie hatte sie gewarnt!

Und trotzdem kam sie heute mit Vincent Crabbe Junior als Begleitung und dann zum allen Überfluss auch noch in einem bodenlangen dunkelgrünem Kleid und weigerte sich immer noch mit Dominique zu reden.

"Okay", Dominique suchte nach Finns Hand und fand diese auch bald. Sie traten auf die Tanzfläche und sofort hörte sie die Musik.

Finn tanzte einwandfrei und perfekt. Jeder Schritt war perfekt abgestimmt, man könnte sagen, dass er sogar auf jeden Zentimeter genau Dominique führte, was ihr etwas erleichterte. Es war nicht schwer mit einem Partner zu tanzen, der so gut tanzen konnte.

Aber sein Blick war ausdruckslos, er sah sie nicht oft an, und das war ihr recht so. Sie sah zu Frank und Blair.

Blair hielt sich unbeholfen an Frank fest, während der lächelte und sich umsah, jedes mal, wenn er ein bekanntes Gesicht sah- was er oft tat- nickte er.

Und Elodie und Hunter? Es schien so, als ob Elodie diejenige war, die führte, und Hunter ihr einfach nur bei den Schritten folgte.

Aber Dominique hatte auch nichts anderes erwartet.

Nachdem das Lied ausgeklungen war, waren nicht mehr die drei Champions und ihre Partner alleine auf der Tanzfläche, sondern auch die Jury und Lehrer hatten sich dazu gesellt.

Dominique Finn schwach an, dieser erwiderte ihr Lächeln nicht, sondern nickte einfach nur formell.

Die beiden gingen zusammen von der Tanzfläche und Dominique steuerte auf Frank und Blair zu. Diese hatte ihren Kopf an Franks Schulter gelehnt.

"Das war toll", hauchte sie.

"Ja", Frank lächelte und küsste sie, ehe er zu Dominique sah, "war gar nicht so schlimm, was?"

"Ne, Finn ist ein klasse Tänzer, was?", Dominique grinste Finn an, doch etwas in ihrem Blick ließ sie wieder davon ab.

"Oh man, war das seltsam- man fühlt sich dabei so beobachtet", sagte Hunter lachend.

"Ja, hunderte Augenpaare haben uns ja auch angesehen, du Vollhorst", Dominique lachte ebenfalls.

"Wie auch immer ich geh mal zu Fred und Sam", er sah Elodie entschuldigend an, aber ihr schien es nicht auszumachen.

Finn und Elodie passen gut zusammen, dachte Dominique. Aber man konnte ja nicht mit seinem Gegner auf dem Ball aufkreuzen.

Hunter wollte zu Fred und Sam, doch die waren gerade eng umschlungen auf der Tanzfläche, weshalb er zu James ging, denn auch Marcus war mit Molly auf der Tanzfläche, wenn auch nicht so engumschlungen wie Fred und Sam.

James saß gelangweilt am Tisch herum und Poushali wirkte noch viel gelangweilter. Sie hatte sich aber wirklich zurrecht gemacht. Sie trug ein rotes Kleid, das vorne große Rüschen hatte.

Poushali sah erleichtert auf, anscheinend hoffte sie auf jemanden, der sie von dem Pech James als Begleiter zu haben, erlöste. Als sie sah, dass es nur Hunter war, sah sie wieder enttäuscht nach unten, stützte ihren Kopf in ihren Handflächen.

"Klasse Tanz, Jordan", sagte James grinsend.

"Mann, was sitzt du hier wie so'n Sandsack?", fragte Hunter ihn.

James zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Na dann, ich geh zu meine Partnerin zurück- sorry, James, aber du bist schrecklich langweilig", sagte Hunter dann und verschwand wieder.

"Tanzen wir auch mal?", fragte Poushali genervt.

"Nein", James seufzte, lehnte sich zurück und sah zu Dominique, die nun ein zweites mal auf der Tanzfläche war.

Lucy bestand bereits darauf, zum dritten mal auf der Tanzfläche zu bleiben, Scorpius war nur genervt.

Er dachte, sie mochte den Ball auch nicht.

Eigentlich hasste er ihn nur, weil er wusste, dass er unmöglich mit Rose aufkreuzen konnte.

Doch anscheinend hat es sie nicht aufgehalten, mit Zachary Zabini aufzutauchen.

Dabei hasste sie ihn! Weshalb stand sie also auf der anderen Seite der Tanzfläche und tanzte mit ihm? Er verstand das wirklich nicht!

Aber sie sah so wunderschön aus, am liebsten würde er mit ihr tanzen und sie die ganze Nacht herumführen. Sie hatte ein orangefarbenes, bodenlanges Kleid ausgewählt, das nicht zu aufdringlich wirkte, nein, es sah einfach wunderschön an ihr aus.

Schöner, als der wunderbarste Engel. Vor allem ihre feuerroten Haare…

Scorpius schüttelte schnell den Kopf.

"Willst du was trinken?", fragte er Lucy schnell.

"Okay", sie lächelte und nickte. Lucy selbst war auch sehr schön, ja, wirklich, aber sie war nicht Rose. Sie trug ein grünes Kleid, passend um Slytherin zu repräsentieren, das weit ausgeschnitten war und in der Mitte herum mit silbernen Streifen war.

Ein Slytherinkleid.

Aber eigentlich hätte Rose auch nur in einem Müllsack kommen können und Scorpius hätte sie hundert mal schöner gefunden.

Zum Beispiel fand jeder, dass Jasmine die schönste im Jahrgang war, doch für ihn war es Rose. Rose, und niemand anderes.

Scorpius ging on der Tanzfläche, holte für Lucy etwas zu trinken und als er sich umdrehte, sah er vor sich Rose.

"Hey", sagte er grinsend, als sie ihn erwartungsvoll an sah.

"Ich wollte…", sie deutete zum Punch.

Scorpius ging zur Seite.

"Du und Zachary?", fragte er und leerte das Glas, was eigentlich für Lucy gedacht war.

Rose goss sich gerade ebenfalls etwas ein.

"Mmmh", sie zuckte mit den Schultern und nickte.

"Wieso?", platzte er dann heraus. Er klang so verzweifelt, dass er Angst hatte, Rose könnte etwas ahnen.

"Wieso nicht?"

"Er ist fies, gemein und beleidigt andere und sieht auf sie herunter!"

"Ich weiß nicht, was es ihn von dir unterscheidet", Rose lächelte und trank einen Schluck.

"Hat er dir gesagt, dass du gut aussiehst?", fragte Scorpius.

Was habe ich da gerade eben gesagt?!, fragte er sich selbst und verfluchte sich.

"Wie bitte, was?"

"Ob er dir gesagt hast, dass du gut aussiehst?"

"Äh… nein", Rose zu.

"Das hoffe ich doch, es wäre nämlich eine Lüge."

"Entschuldige?"

"'Gut' ist untertrieben. Wunderschön wäre ein Anfang. Oder… umwerfend?", Scorpius grinste, während er ein weiteres Glas für Lucy füllte.

Rose lief rot an und Scorpius musste gestehen, dass er sie auch liebte, wenn ihr Gesicht sie rötete.

Er drehte um und ging wieder zu Lucy, die bereits auf ihn wartete.

Juliet war mehr als nur fröhlich, dass sie den best aussehendsten Jungen des ganzen Jahrgangs als Date hatte. Darüber hinaus war Louis mehr als nur nett und freundlich.

Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie hübsch aussähe und dabei hatte ihr Herz einen Sprung gemacht. Sie selbst saß nämlich stundenlang vor dem Spiegel, ehe sie sich für eine Hochsteckfrisur entschieden hatte. Dazu trug sie ein kurzes, wirres lilanes Kleid und schwarze Ballerinas.

Sie saßen gerade neben Heath und Roxanne, die ebenfalls klasse miteinander auskamen.

Da Roxanne nie ein Blatt vor dem Mund nahm und sowieso oft verrückte Dinge laberte, war Heath ebenso ein Witzbold und lachte mehr als nur oft, was ihn sympathisch machte.

In diesem Moment kam gerade Lily und Lysander von der Tanzfläche.

Die beiden waren ein wirklich süßes Paar, fand Juliet. Lily hatte ein rosanen Kleid, das mit Blumen verziert hatte und dazu flache, beigefarbene Ballerinas. Sie sah sehr niedlich aus und mit Lysander als Begleiter machten die beiden optisch ein perfektes Paar.

Roxanne war aber mehr als nur hübsch. Sie hatte ein blaues Kleid, das nur einen Träger hatte und silberne Pailletten besaß. Juliet war neidisch darauf, dass ihre Freundin so hübsch war. Aber im Gegensatz zu ihr hatte sie ja nicht das beste Date!

Lily und Lysander setzten sich Juliet und Louis gegenüber.

"Oh Gott, die Schicksalsbrüder spielen! Wir müssen auf die Tanzfläche!", drängte Roxanne Heath sofort. Sie nahm seine Hand und schleifte ihn förmlich zur Tanzfläche.

Juliet lachte und sah Louis an, der sofort verstand, was sie vorhatte. Als auch die beiden auf die Tanzfläche gingen und sich amüsierten, blieben nur noch Lily und Lysander übrig.

"Willst du auch…?", fragte er dann.

"Ich bin kein großer Fan von den Schicksalsbrüdern", gab Lily kleinlaut zu.

"Echt? Ich auch nicht", er lächelte, "ich mag die Schicksalsschwestern, aber anscheinend wären sie ja zu out."

"Ja, genau das denke ich auch!", Lily lachte, "bloß weil ihre Hits zwanzig Jahre her sind…"

"Hey", das war Lorcan, der sich gerade neben seinen Bruder Lysander setzte.

"Und, amüsierst du dich?", fragte Lysander ironisch.

"Mann, Xenia ist gar nicht so schlimm", erwiderte Lorcan.

"Glaube ich nicht", sagte Lily lachend.

"Und sie ist verdammt heiß", flüsterte Lorcan so leise, dass es nur Lysander hören konnte.

Das stimmte aber. Xenia hatte ein knappes rotes Kleid an und dazu schwarze Absatzschuhe.

"Ja, genau", Lysander nickte, "weil Aussehen wichtiger ist als Charakter."

"Ach, haltet die Klappe", Lorcan verdreht die Augen.

"Okay, James Potter, warum sitzt du hier so alleine herum?", fragte Hayley.

Gerade eben hatte Hunter Poushali aufgefordert, die dann erleichtert mit ihm auf die Tanzfläche gegangen ist und mittlerweile war sie in den Armen eines Durmstrangschülers und tanzte zu dem neusten Hit der Schicksalsbrüder.

"Weil ich keine Lust… auf all das habe", sagte James und rückte ein Stück, damit Hayley sich neben ihn setzen konnte.

"Wo ist dein Partner?", fragte James.

"Romeo tanzt", sie lächelte. Tatsache. Ihr Partner Romeo tanzte alleine auf der Tanzfläche. Er hatte blonde, fast weiße, wellige Haare, die er meistens zu einem Zopf zusammenband, dieses mal aber offen hatte.

Er war in Ravenclaw und war Hayleys Freund.

"Wieso das? Der Star hat keine Lust auf den Ball? Komm schon", Hayley lächelte und stand auf.

"Was?", fragte James verdutzt.

"Wir tanzen!", sie nahm seine Hand und zog ihn hoch, James gab nur widerwillig auf und stand auf.

"Nein…"

"Komm schon, ist gar nicht so schlimm", sie lächelte und zog ihn zur Tanzfläche, wo sie dann mit James tanzte.

Und er musste zugeben, es war nicht so schlimm.

Auch wenn die Person, mit der er tanzte, nicht Dominique war. Es war sogar ganz lustig.

"Habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass du fantastisch aussiehst?", fragte er sie dann während des Songs und lachte.

"Nein, aber danke!", Hayleys Wangen färbten sich wieder rot.

Sie hatte ein seltsam besticktes, leicht glitzerndes blaues Kleid, dessen Rock aufgebauscht und fluffig war. Sie war wirklich sehr hübsch.


	8. Chapter 8

Neun

"Hast du eigentlich schon was wegen dieser Flasche rausgefunden?", fragte Dominique Frank.

Sie saßen beide vor dem Kamin im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum, während draußen der Sturm wütete und die Schneeflocken in riesigen Klumpen von den Wolken runterrasselten.

"Naja", Frank reichte ihr die wunderschön detaillierte Flasche, "öffne sie lieber nicht."

Dominique öffnete sie trotzdem- sie tat nie, was man ihr sagte. Aber sie hätte dieses mal auf ihn hören sollen.

Obwohl die Flasche sich nicht heiß anfühlte, schoss auf einmal heiße Lava aus der Flasche. Sie konnte noch ausweichen, doch auf dem Teppich blieb für immer eine schwarze verbrannte Stelle.

"Shit", sagte sie.

"Ja", Frank seufzte, "ich habe wirklich null Ahnung wie ich durch Verbrennungen eine Erleuchtung kriege."

"Wir schaffen das", sie lächelte, "ich wird dir Bescheid sagen, wenn mir was einfällt."

"Danke", er grinste.

Die beiden sahen sich wortlos das Feuerspiel an, bis Frank die Stille unterbrach.

"Und, was läuft zwischen dir und Finn?"

"Nichts", antwortete sie zu schnell, "er ist so… verschlossen. Weißt du?"

"Jap, ich hab das Gefühl ich passe nicht in den Champions weil Elodie ebenso kühl ist. Wann auch immer ich mit einen von den beiden reden will, sehen sie mich so seltsam an", Frank lachte.

"Ach, gar nicht, die sind bestimmt fasziniert von deinem Charme!", rief Dominique und grinste breit.

"Danke, danke", Frank lächelte.

Das neue Jahr brach an, Albus hatte mit seinen Slytherinfreunden die Nacht natürlich durchgemacht und im Gemeinschafstraum gefeiert (bis Professor Slughorn reinkam und alle gegen vier Uhr in die Betten schickte). Derweil hatte Beauxbatons das Spiel gegen Durmstrang gewonnen, jedoch hatte Finn- der dort der Sucher war- den Schnatz gefangen.

Er saß auf dem Baum, auf dem er Finn geküsst hatte.

Er hatte jeden Tag daran gedacht, jede Stunde, ständig waren seine Gedanken bei diesen einem Kuss.

Er hatte sich immer noch gefragt, was es zu bedeuten hatte. War er etwa… nein, das konnte nicht sein. Nicht er.

Aber was war es denn sonst?

Er sah eine Gruppe von Durmstrangs über den Hof gehen, alle mit grimmigen Mienen und in einer Reihe aufgereiht.

Er sah natürlich sofort Finn, der ganz vorneweg stand und hob leicht seine Hand um ihn zuzuwinken.

Finn lächelte und sagte kurz etwas zu seinen Freunden, ehe er auf Albus zukam, der dann absprang.

"Lange nicht gesehen", sagte er.

"Ja, stimmt."

"Hattest du wenigstens einen guten Rutsch?", fragte Albus dann zögernd und ging auf das Gebäude zu.

"Ohne dich doch nicht", Finn lachte und Albus wusste nicht, ob er es ernst meinte oder nicht. Er hoffte, dass er es ernst gemeint hatte, "und bei dir?"

"War ganz lustig", sagte Albus.

Aber nicht dasselbe ohne dich.

"Und… hast du schon deine Aufgabe gelöst? Ich meine die 'Erleuchtung' gefunden?"

"Ich muss zugeben: Ja", Finn biss sich auf die Lippen, "deshalb war ich in den letzten Tagen kaum auffindbar. Hab stundenlang versucht meine Erleuchtung zu kriegen."

"Du wirst mir nicht sagen, was sie ist, oder?"

"Du wirst es sehen", Finn lächelte ihn an.

"Ich feuere dich an", sagte Albus.

"Das freut mich- vielleicht rettest du mir wieder das Leben."

"Achja, auf dein Angebot", Albus sah nervös um sich herum, "nächstes Wochenende ist das Hogsmeadewochenende. Lust mit mir und meinen Kumpels hinzugehen? Du kannst deine Freunde auch mitnehmen, wenn du willst."

"Ich glaube, das ist keine so gute Idee", sie waren bereits drinnen.

"Oh", Albus senkte enttäuscht seinen Kopf.

"Aber ein andern mal", Finn lächelte leicht und sah sich um.

"Na dann, ich wette du musst wieder…", Albus versuchte nicht zu zeigen, wie sehr ihn Finn's Absage zu schaffen machte.

Finn beugte sich zu Albus herunter und küsste ihn ein zweites mal, jedoch nur so kurz, dass Albus den Kuss nicht ganz genießen konnte, aber gerade noch seine Augen schließen konnte.

Als er sie wieder öffnete, war Finn wieder verschwunden.

"Merlin, was stehst du hier draußen rum?", fragte Tiffany Finch- Flechty- Bones. Sie und Lysander hatten zusammen Kräuterkunde, weshalb er sich an ihren Namen erinnern konnte.

"Tut mir Leid", sagte er, "kannst du Lily rufen?"

"Wir reden hier von Lily Potter, oder?", fragte Tiffany. Sie erinnerte Lysander an Lily, er wusste nicht weshalb.

Vielleicht, weil sie ebenso zierlich und zerbrechlich war, weil ihre Haut auch so blass war, oder die Tatsache, dass sie ihren gelben Hufflepuffschal genauso wie Lily immer um ihren Hals gebunden hatte.

Aber im Gegensatz zu Lily hatte Tiffany ihre braunen, dünnen Haare zu einem hohen Pferdeschwanz gebunden, der bei jeder ihrer Bewegung auf- und abhüpfte.

Lily trug ihre roten Haare immer offen, auch auf den Weihnachtsball hatte sie die offen gehabt. Lysander musste gestehen, dass er das an ihr mochte. Er hat früher nie Lily Potter in dieser Hinsicht angesehen, sie war eine gute Freundin gewesen, da ihre Eltern sehr gut miteinander befreundet waren und Lily ihren Zweitnamen Luna dank seiner Mutter hatte.

"Ja, wir reden hier von Lily Potter", antwortete Lysander dann ruhig. Viel zu ruhig, denn innerlich war er mehr als nur nervös.

"Okay, ich guck mal nach, ob sie da drinnen ist, okay?" Tiffany verschwand hinter dem Gemälde und Lysander wartete einige Minuten, ehe das Gemälde wieder aufklappte.

Es war leider nicht Lily, sondern zwei kleine Erstklässler.

"Suzanne, kannst du bitte aufhören, Fotos von mir zu machen?", fragte das eine Mädchen das andere.

"Tut mir Leid", die kleine Suzanne steckte ihre Kamera widerwillig weg.

In diesem Moment kam Lily heraus. Sie hatte einen dicken Strickpullover mit dem Buchstaben L an.

"Oh", Lily lief leicht rot an und sah runter, "ein Geschenk meiner Oma."

"Ah. Hi", Lysander merkte, dass auch er leicht rot wurde.

"Ich wusste nicht, dass du hier draußen stehst", gab sie zu.

"Wieso? Hat Tiffany es dir nicht gesagt?"

"Tiff fand es seltsamerweise komisch es mir nicht zu sagen", erklärte Lily und rümpfte die Nase.

"Achso…", Lysander sah auf seine Zehenspitzen. Er trug abgetragene Schuhe, doch er wollte keine neuen. Sein Bruder und er sparten zurzeit für einen Nimbus zweitausendvierundzwanzig, die sie dann abwechselnd benutzen wollten.

"Wieso bist du… hier?", Lily spielte unbewusst mit einer ihrer roten Strähnen, da sie ebenfalls nervös war.

"Ich… wollte dich fragen, ob du Lust hättest mit mir zusammen morgen… also nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Du weißt schon", er zuckte mit den Schultern, "wir könnten etwas Butterbier trinken oder so."

Lily sah ihn unglaublich an und lächelte dann.

"Gerne", antwortete sie auf seine indirekte Frage.

"Na dann… ich hole dich dann morgen ab", sagte er und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.

"Okay", sie nickte, "bis morgen."

"Bis morgen."

Hugo musste eingestehen, er vermisste es Quidditch zu spielen. Auf seinen Besen- einen Sauberwisch- zu sitzen und da bei den Ringen zu fliegen und diese zu hüten.

Er war nicht gerade der beste Hüter, aber trotzdem hatte er es geliebt und es hatte ihn Spaß gemacht. Natürlich war klar, dass er niemals so gut war, wie Jasmine Wood.

Ihr Vater, Oliver Wood, ist selbst berühmter Quidditchspieler, unverkennbar, von wem sie ihr Talent geerbt hatte.

Er wollte nichts desto trotz bald wieder Quidditch spielen. Vor allem jetzt, als er sah, dass das Hogwartsteam zurzeit auf dem Feld wieder trainierte, überkam ihm das Verlangen und die Sehnsucht nach seinem Lieblingssport.

"Okay", Joshua seufzte, "es ist dumm zu hoffen, dass ich was von Tiffany zum Valentinstag kriege, oder?"

"Ja", sagte Hugo monoton, während er wieder zu den sieben Spielern rüber sah, die dort oben flogen und sich die Bälle zuspielten.

"Alter, Hugo!", Joshua schien beleidigt zu sein.

"Was?", fragte er ihn dann unschuldig.

"Ich habe dich gefragt, ob es dumm ist, wenn ich will, dass Tiff mir was zum Valentinstag schenkt!"

"Und ich habe doch geantwortet, oder nicht?", fragte Hugo verwirrt.

"Ja, aber mit Ja!"

"Wo ist nun dein Problem? Mann, sie hat dir auch nichts zum Geburtstag geschenkt, wieso sollte sie dir was zum Valentinstag schenken?", fragte Hugo ihn dann.

"Stimmt. Weißt du was? Ich frag Tiff einfach um ein Date! Aber… leider ist das nächste Hogsmeadewochenende noch so lange hin", Joshua knirschte mit den Zähnen, "naja, ist auch egal."

Hugo sah seinen Freund an.

"Find ich auch."

"Nur weil dir niemand gefällt. Ehrlich, Daisy ist doch ganz cool. Sie ist sogar im Slug-Club!"

"Jaah, und? Ich find den Slug-Club öde und langweilig", erwiderte Hugo.

Seine Schwester Rose war im Slug-Club, Hugo hatte vornherein abgelehnt. Auch seine Cousins James und Albus hatten es abgelehnt den Slug-Club beizutreten.

Professor Slughorn wollte sich doch nur die besten um sich scharren. Hugo hatte keine Lust bloß wegen den Können und Heldentaten seines Vaters im Club zu sein.

Seine Schwester war wenigstens noch gut in der Schule, sie hatte aufgezeichnete Noten. Es war leicht nachzuvollziehen, weshalb sie im Slug-Club war.

Wie seine Mutter damals. Sein Vater, Ron, hatte ihm gesagt, dass er ebenfalls nie im Club war und ihn ebenfalls verabscheut hatte- wie sein Onkel Harry übrigens auch.

Wieso dann nicht auch er?

"Daisy ist etwas… verrückt", sagte Hugo dann langsam.

Joshua lachte.

"Willst einen der Frösche?", fragte Joshua und fischte aus seiner Verpackung einen Schokoladenfrosch, den er auf Hugo's Hand legte.

Hugo packte ihn an dem Fuß, der Frosch zappelte, bis er aufgab und Hugo den Kopf in den Nacken warf und ihn rein warf.

"Marcus!", es war Poushali, die zusammen mit ihrer besten Freundin Rose auf ihn zukam. Rose verdrehte nur die Augen und blieb auf den halben Weg stehe, während sie weiterhin in ihrem Buch las.

Poushali war ihre Navigation gewesen, wenn sie ihre Nase in Bücher steckte, während sie gingen und gleichzeitig redeten. So viele Dinge konnte selbst sie nicht auf die Reihe bringen.

Poushali war überglücklich, dass sie Marcus alleine auffand. Es war der vierzehnte Februar, damit also Valentinstag und natürlich nutzte sie diesen Tag aus, um ihn etwas zu schenken.

Und wehe Molly hat ihn schon etwas geschenkt. Letztes mal war sie zu spät gewesen, doch dieses mal würde sie die erste sein.

"Oh hi", Marcus versteckte irgendetwas vor ihr, und lächelte leicht.

Er sah gut aus, wie ein Prinz, dachte sie ebenfalls lächelnd.

"Ich hab etwas für dich", sagte sie dann, immer noch strahlend und reichte ihm ihr Geschenk, "zum Valentinstag."

Marcus nahm ihr Geschenk an und betrachtete es.

"Danke", er lächelte, "ich habe aber leider nichts für dich…"

"Ist nicht so schlimm, wenn du dir nichts aus dem Tag machst", sagte sie, "oder?"

Es war eigentlich eine versteckte Frage, ob er nicht Molly etwas geschenkt hatte.

"Jaaah, eigentlich schon", er lachte.

"Okay, aber dann versprich mir wenigstens, mein Valentinsschatz zu sein", sagte sie grinsend.

"Okay- welche Konsequenzen folge daraus?", er grinste breit und zwinkerte ihr zu.

"Ein Date?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

"Ich werde auf dein Angebot zurückkommen, Poushali", er fuhr sich mit seiner Hand durch seinen blonden Haaren, was sie sofort schwach machte.

"Okay", sie lächelte und ging wieder zurück zu Rose, "oh mein Gott, Marcus Finningan ist mein Valentinsschatz!"

"Das freut mich für dich", Rose klappte ihr Buch hinzu. Sie benutzte nie Lesezeichen, noch machte sie Eselsecken- sie merkte sich immer die Seitenanzahl. War eine gute und kleine Übung, meinte sie.

"Ohja! Und wir werden bald ein Date haben!", kreischte Poushali aufgeregt.

Rose lächelte.

"Solange es kein Krieg zwischen meiner besten Freundin und meiner Cousine gibt", sagte Rose lächelnd.

"Ich wette Molly war bloß mit ihm als Freunde auf den Ball", sagte Poushali und ihre beste Freundin zu beruhigen, "ich will auch nicht mit der besten Freundin meiner Schwestern einen Krieg anfangen."

"Schön", Rose lächelte.

"Und, was machst du am Valentinstag?"

"Jedenfalls nicht Zach fragen, ob er mein Schatz wird", Rose seufzte. Sie bereute es, dass sie ihn nach einem Treffen des Slug-Clubs gefragt hatte, ob er sie zum Ball begleiten könnte.

Sie mochte ihn einfach nicht, dafür war er zu böse und viel zu sehr ein Slytherin…

"Und was läuft zwischen dir und Scorpius Malfoy?", fragte Poushali.

"Was soll da schon laufen?", fragte Rose und versuchte es, nicht rot anzulaufen.

"Naja, ich hab euch zusammen auf den Ball gesehen- Süße, ich bin deine beste Freundin, ich erkenne es, wenn jemand mit dir flirtet!", erklärte Poushali.

"Er ist nur der beste Freund von Al- und ein Arsch", fügte Rose lächelnd hinzu.

"Wie auch immer, ich glaube ich frag Blair nach, was zwischen Molly und Marcus ist", murmelte Poushali dann nachdenklich.

"Okay, viel Spaß."

"Kommst du nicht mit?", fragte Poushali sie enttäuscht.

"Ich muss meine Bücher in der Bibliothek zurückgeben und wollte mir neue ausleihen. Du weißt schon, dass wir in Zauberkunst einen Fünfzig Zentimeter Pergament langen Aufsatz schreiben sollten?"

"Du hast schon mindestens einen Meter", bemerkte Poushali dabei.

"Und es gibt noch so viel mehr, was man einbringen kann", erwiderte Rose dann und lächelte, "wir sehen uns beim Abendessen."

Rose ging in die Bibliothek. Wie oft war sie die Treppen schon hoch gelaufen um in der Bibliothek ein Buch auszuleihen, es durch zu lesen und neues Wissen zu erschöpfen?

Man mag sie Streberin nennen, aber sie hatte kein Problem damit, nach ihrer Wissenslust beurteilt zu werden. Was war daran so falsch Neues zu lernen?

"Weasly!"

"Bei Merlins Bart!", Rose fuhr erschrocken zusammen, sodass sie ihre Bücher fallen ließ und sich bücken musste, sie aufzuheben, "was hast du hier zu suchen?"

Scorpius war wie aus dem nichts aufgetaucht und bückte sich, um ihr zu helfen.

"Ich dachte die Bibliothek ist für jeden Hogwartsschüler zugänglich", verteidigte er sich und reichte ihr zwei Bücher.

"Danke", sie nahm es vorsichtig. Sie wusste immer noch nicht, was sie von dem halten soll, was er ihr vor zwei Monaten gesagt hatte. Es lag so lange her, doch seitdem hatte sie ihn mehr als sonst vermieden.

"Was machst du hier?"

"Ich recherchiere- nichts ungewöhnliches finde ich", sie gab ihre ausgeliehenen Bücher zurück und ging zur Abteilung für Zauberkunst.

Scorpius folgte ihr einfach, mit diesem unerträglich frechen Grinsen auf den Lippen.

"Ich meine an einem Valentinstag- wo ist dein Schatz?"

"Ich habe keinen Schatz", Rose verdrehte die Augen.

"Wie traurig", er lehnte sich nach hinten an die Bücher.

"Entschuldige, du stehst gerade bei F, ich möchte gerne…" Scorpius machte ihr Platz.

"Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft dich hier zu treffen", gestand er. Rose vermied weiterhin seinen Blick.

"Ach?"

"Ja, ich wollte dir… was schenken", Scorpius zeigte ihr nach kurzem Zögern das, was er in der Hand hielt. Eine wunderschöne, rote Rose.

Rose sah ihn unglaublich und erstaunt an.

"Erstens, ist sie so schön wie du", begann er, "zweitens, ist sie so rot, wie deine Haare", er ließ eine ihrer Strähne durch seinen Fingern gleiten, "und drittens passt es so gut zu deinem Namen."

Rose lief rot an und nahm die Rose an.

"Danke", hauchte sie.

"Und, hast du jetzt einen Schatz?"

"Nicht das ich wüsste", erwiderte sie dann gelassen, was Scorpius verärgerte.

Was wollte sie noch von ihn? Wieso war sie so schwer zu haben?

Aber andererseits gefiel es ihm.

"Na gut", er seufzte, "dann such ihr mir meinen Schatz wo anders."

"Viel Glück", Rose lächelte ihn an und Scorpius erwiderte ihr Lächeln sanft.

"Komm schon, Molly", Blair schubste Molly in Richtung Marcus.

"Nein!", Molly schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf.

"Du kannst nicht sagen, dass du nicht auf ihn stehst, oder?", fragte Blair sie nun.

"Nein", gestand Molly seufzend.

"Komm schon- es ist Valentinstag! Du fragst ihn einfach, ob er dein Valentinsschatz sein will. Keine große Sache. Ich meine, was kann da schief gehen?", fragte Blair, "er mag dich, sonst hätte er dich beim Ball abserviert."

"Vergessen, dass er vier Songs hintereinander mit deiner Schwester auf der Tanzfläche stand?", fauchte Molly.

"Na, das war echt Pech. Ich mag meine Schwester selbst nicht so sehr, die soll sich schleunigst jemanden anderen suchen", Blair lächelte, "du musst es versuchen. Ich hab's auch und sieh da: Ich bin mit Frank zusammen! Und das schon fast ein Jahr!"

"Okay, okay, ich habe es verstanden", Molly holte tief Luft, "aber was soll ich sagen?"

"Dir wird schon was einfallen! Komm schon, Molly, du bist hübsch, nett, intelligent- was ist Poushali?"

"Äh, sie ist selbstbewusst, extroviert und…"

"Vergiss das! Gegensätze ziehen sich an! Marcus braucht ein Hirn an seiner Seite", Blair kicherte.

"… sie ist auch hübsch."

"Gar nicht. Du bist hübsch."

"Gar nicht", verteidigte Molly.

"Oh doch, das bist du! Und nun komm!"

Molly riss sich zusammen und ging auf Marcus zu, der wieder einmal alleine war- warum auch immer.

Blair sah ihrer Freundin stolz hinterher.

Sie wollte zwar nicht, dass ihre kleine Schwester und ihre beste Freundin sich um denselben Mann stritten, aber man musste einigen Leuten zu ihrem Glück verhelfen.

Blair war der Glückspilz der Familie- jedenfalls sah sie sich so. Sie war die hübscheste, ihre Schönheit hatte sie Größenteils von ihrer Mutter geerbt, und ihrer Meinung hatte sie genau viel Selbstsicherheit und Klugheit.

"Blair", begrüßte ihre Schwester sie.

"Pou, was ist?", fragte Blair ihre kleine Schwester.

"Wo ist Molly?", fragte Poushali sie dann.

"Das geht dich nicht an", sagte Blair.

"Ich wollte fragen… was läuft zwischen ihr und Marcus?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Blair sah sie mit einem festen Blick an. Molly oder Poushali? Molly.

"Sie und Marcus sind quasi zusammen. Es dauert bestimmt nicht mehr lange, bis sie Hand in Hand den Korridor als Paar runter laufen", sie zuckte mit den Schultern, "hast du doch gesehen auf dem Ball. Er war ihr Partner, nicht deiner. Sie passen klasse zusammen. Ehrlich, ich weiß nicht, was du hören willst, Pou, aber gebe es lieber auf. Ich will nicht, dass du verletzt wirst, aber Molly und Marcus… Naja, du weißt schon."

Blair sah, dass sie mit ihrer Ansprache, Poushali wütend gemacht hatte, denn sie funkelte ihre großer Schwester wütend an.

"Ja, genau- und deshalb hat er gerade auf ein Date mit mir eingewilligt und ist mein Valentinsschatz- hatten Molly und er schon ein Date?", fragte sie wütend und drehte sich schwungvoll um.

Blair sah ihre Schwester fassungslos an. Dann sah sie schnell zu Molly.

Oh nein, Poushali war Marcus' Valentinsschatz. Sie würde ehrlich einen Korb von Marcus bekommen. Und sie, Blair, hatte ihre Freundin dazu ermuntert!

Sie war besorgt um Molly.

Doch eigentlich hatte es wirklich keinen Grund besorgt zu sein.

Anfangs fühlte sich Molly wie der größte Trottel, als Marcus ihr gesagt hatte, dass er bereits von jemanden anderes der Valentinsschatz wäre- von Poushali wettete sie.

Hundert Galleonen, dachte sie und spürte den Boden unter ihren Füßen kaum noch.

"Aber wenn du willst… können wir uns ja mal ein andern mal treffen", schlug er grinsend vor.

"Äh, klar", Molly nickte und lächelte dann, "natürlich, gerne!"

"Okay, wir beide haben doch morgen zusammen in der Vierten Stunde frei, oder?"

"Ja", Molly nickte lächelnd.

"Ich hole dich ab", sagte er dann und strich kurz mit seiner Hand an ihrer Wange.

"Ja", wiederholte sie und nickte, während sie rot anlief, "wir sehen uns also morgen?"

"Hundertprozentig", Marcus Grinsen verbreitete sich.

Molly ging zurück zu Blair, mit einem fetten Grinsen in ihrem Gesicht.

Marcus sah ihr nach und holte dann wieder die Karte des Rumtreibers hervor, die er versteckt hatte.

"Hab ich's nicht gesagt? Die wollen alle meinen Schw-"

James riss seinen Umhang herunter und sah Marcus Augen verdrehend an.

„Halt die Klappe, Marcus", warnte er ihn, „ehrlich, Hunter hat Recht. Du musst dich zwischen ihnen entscheiden. Ich lass nicht zu, dass du meiner Cousine oder Poushali das Herz brichst."

„Alter, werd"' ich noch, hetz doch nicht", Marcus zog James wieder seinen Umhang über, sodass er wieder unsichtbar wurde, „und vergiss unsere 'Mission' nicht!"


	9. Chapter 9

Zehn

„Das hier ist eine verdammt lange Liste, mit hunderten von Vorschlägen, was du mit deiner Flasche machen sollst", Dominique räusperte sich kurz. Sie hielt in ihrer Hand ein langes Stück Pergament, an der sie wirklich die halbe Nacht dran saß, nur um Frank zu helfen. Was hieß hier nur- sie rettete ihn wohlmöglich das Leben, wenn eines der Punkte zutreffend wären, „falls du nicht schon eine Lösung hast."

„Nein, habe ich nicht", Frank lehnte sich zurück, „na dann los: Ich bin für alle Vorschläge offen." Er ließ die Flasche auf seinen Handdrücken balancieren, hielt sie dann fest und sah Dominique mit einem neugierigen und wachsamen Blick an.

„Erstens: Wegschmeißen. Nein, das war ein Scherz, das ist hier auch durchstrichen", sie grinste, „also, nun wirklich, erstens: Ins Wasser werfen und warten was passiert. Zweitens: Ins Wasser werfen und sie öffnen. Drittens: In eine Gefriertruhe werfen und warten was passiert. Viertens: In eine Gefriertruhe werfen und sie öffnen", sie sah auf und musste zufrieden feststellen, dass Frank ihr immer noch aufmerksam zuhörte und lächelte.

Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln und fuhr fort: „Fünftens: Es versuchen abzukühlen und verflüssigen und dann trinken- ich weiß, absurd. Sechstens: Sie öffnen und sie einfach mitten auf den Hof stellen, bis sie ausgelaufen ist- sie kann nicht unendlich sein, oder? Okay, doch, aber egal, lass uns einfach annehmen, dass der ganze Lava die Schule abfackelt."

Frank lachte und beugte sich vor, sein Kopf auf seine Handfläche gestützt.

„Siebtens: mit deinem Besen hochfliegen und sie auf den Inhalt auf den See kippen. Achtens: irgendeinen Zaubertrank rein kippen. Frag Professor Slughorn, ich wette er hilft dir, zumal du doch einer seiner Lieblings bist", sie zwinkerte ihn zu.

Frank verzog das Gesicht und Dominique leckte leicht über ihre Lippen, um diese zu befeuchten.

„Neuntens: mit irgendeinem anderen Mist mischen. Okay, eigentlich war's das, was mir danach eingefallen ist, ist Mist", sie rollte die Liste wieder zusammen und sah Frank erwartungsvoll an.

Sie wollte ihn unbedingt helfen, denn wahrscheinlich half Blair ihn gar nicht. Abgesehen davon, dass sie in der ganzen Schule diese Plaketten mit irgendeinem seltsamen Slogan und Frank's Namen drauf verteilt hatte. Das war's auch gewesen.

Sie hatte ihn durch die Buttons nicht das Leben gerettet- aber Dominique wollte es.

Ich habe es so viel mehr verdient, dachte Dominique.

„Gute Ideen, wirklich", er nickte, „kann ich die Liste haben?"

„Nein", sagte sie wie aus der Pistole geschossen, „ne, warte."

Sie riss den letzten Teil heraus, denn dort stand: Neunzehn: Endlich, verdammt nochmal, bemerken, dass deine allerbeste Freundin Dominique immer für dich dagewesen ist und dich liebt, egal was, und, dass sie dich viel mehr verdient als Blair.

So viel mehr.

Dann reichte sie ihn den anderen Teil.

„Okay, was stand da?", fragte er lachend.

„Nichts", antwortete sie wieder viel zu schnell, „wie gesagt: Mist. Ist an einigen Stellen verdammt peinlich."

„Okay, wenn du meinst", Frank grinste, „ich bin wetten der Einzige, der immer noch keine Erleuchtung hat."

„Quatsch, Elodie oder Finn… okay, vielleicht doch", Dominique seufzte, „aber auch der einzige, der sich keine Hilfe holt."

„Doch- ich gehe jetzt zu Sluggie."

„Soll ich mitkommen?", fragte sie ihn hoffnungsvoll.

„Klar, wieso nicht?", er grinste sie an und die beiden verließen den Raum.

"Ich will nicht zusehen, wie mein Bruder versagt", wisperte Samantha leise, ihre Finger mit denen von Fred verschränkt.

"Er versagt schon nicht, Sammie", flüsterte er behutsam und streichelte ihre Wange.

"Er hatte bis gestern noch keine Erleuchten- ich wette die von Durmstrang und Beauxbatons hatten schon seit Neujahr die Erleuchtung!"

"Na und? Vielleicht hatte er einen Geistesblitz- Sam, immer schön positiv denken, von wem habe ich das gelernt?", fragte er sie und grinste sie an.

"Von mir?", fragte sie unsicher.

"Genau", er küsste sie auf die Stirn, "und nun feuern wir Frank an und ich verspreche, er wird nicht sterben. Okay?"

Samantha hielt ihm ihren kleinen Finger hin und Fred verschränkte seinen mit ihren.

"Okay", flüsterte sie leise.

"Ich geh dann mal zu Hunter", sagte er dann.

"Okay", wiederholte sie wieder.

"Das wird schon", Fred berührte ihre Lippen sanft mit seinen und ging dann zu seinem besten Freundin Hunter.

"Hammamama, hast du die Kulisse gesehen, für die heutige Aufgabe?", fragte er Fred.

"Welche Kulisse?", fragte Fred ihn verwundert.

"Das ist es ja", Hunter grinste, "da ist nichts. Ehrlich. Luft- die fallen tausend Meter tief oder so. Mindestens."

"Wie bitte?", fragte Fred ihn entsetzt.

"Oh ja, so ist es", Hunter nickte, "ich habe aber keine wirkliche Ahnung worum es sich dabei geht."

"Wolkenbekämpfung", witzelte Fred und setzte sich mit Hunter neben Sean, einen muggelgeborenen, der mit ihnen auch in Gryffindor und im selben Jahr war.

"Hey, Sean", begrüßte Hunter ihn.

"Oh, hi", Sean grinste.

"Ist das wahr, oder haben die verdammten Slytherins Button für diesen Heuchler Finn Krum?", fragte James.

"Wieso nennst du ihn einen Heuchler?", fragte Marcus, der sich neben ihn setzte.

"Keine Ahnung, hat grad so gepasst", James schnitt eine Grimasse.

Es wurde verkündet, worum es sich bei dieser Aufgabe handelte, darum, dass man als erstes bei der Fahne gelangen sollte, es gab genau drei Fahnen, erwischte man die falsche… nun ja, es wäre nicht sonderlich gut gewesen.

Dieses mal traten alle Champions gleichzeitig an. Sie standen ganz oben in den Turm von Hogwarts und sahen zu sich herunter. Es war, als ob ein Gelände von Hogwarts abgerissen worden, rundherum war nur Nebel und Wolken, man konnte kaum etwas sehen. Und gleich würden sie alle hunderte Meter tief fallen und wenn man nicht wusste, dass man für diese Aufgabe… fliegen können musste, war man mehr als nur aufgeschmissen.

Es ertönte ein Pfiff und Elodie, Frank und Finn sprangen alle ab. Wobei, Elodie ließ sich geschmeidig fallen, ihre Hände ausgebreitet, Finn ließ sich wie ein Ziegel blockartig fallen und Frank sprang in die Tiefe.

Sie fielen und fielen und fielen und für einige lange Sekunden sah man sie alle nicht mehr wieder auftauchen.

In diesem Moment hörten sie jemanden laut: "Accio Feuerblitz Drei!", schreien und ein Feuerblitz stürmte herbei.

Nachher sahen sie auch, von wem der Schrei stammte- von den berühmten Finn Krum, der sich auf seinen Besen schwang und somit wieder hochflog.

Gejubel bei Slytherin und Durmstrang.

Fred verdrehte die Augen.

"Komm schon, Frank, komm wieder hoch", murmelte Marcus.

Als nächstes schoss aber nicht Frank in die Höhe sondern ein wunderschöne, dennoch gefährlich aussehender Schwan, der wie eine Granate in die Höhe schoss.

"Warte… Elodie ist ein Animagus?", fragte Hunter stockend.

"…anscheinend. Wirklich hilfreich, wenn man ein Vogeltier ist", bemerkte James dann zögernd.

"Ich bring nicht mal einen Patronus auf die Reihe und sie kommt mit einem Animagus?", Hunter klappte seinen Mund fassungslos auf.

"Es zieht", bemerkte Fred.

"Der Schwan passt irgendwie zu ihr", sagte James.

"Stimmt- hübsch aber gefährlich", stimmte Marcus zu.

Wenig später tauchte Frank auf mit irgendwelchen angewachsenen Flügeln, die denen eines Drachen ähnelten.

"Frank, der Drache!", verkündete Marcus stolz und stand auf um zu klatschen- wie der größte Teil von Hogwarts auch.

Irgendwo war ein lauter Schrei zu hören, Hunter setzte sich sofort auf. Von oben stürzte Elodie in Menschengestalt herunter, verfolgt von dem Element Feuer.

"Oh Gott", rief er entsetzt.

"Falsche Fahne nehme ich an", murmelte James.

Elodie zückte ihren Zauberstab, versuchte sich zu wehren, doch es war schwer, wenn man mit einer Trillion Sekundenkilometer in die Tiefe stürzte.

Sie hatten eine Stunde Zeit und es waren fast dreißig Minuten vergangen, irgendwann tauchte Elodie wieder auf, als Schwan, der schneller als anderes andere hochflog, jedoch von Feuer verfolgt wurde. Es schien, als zöge sie einen Feuerschwanz hinter sich.

Doch dann kam Finn Krum wieder, hielt eine Fahne in seiner Hand, die anscheinend die richtige war und hielt seinen Arm hoch.

Gejubel von Durmstrang- ihr Champion hatte soeben als erstes seien Fahne gefunden.

Fred klatschte auch- er musste zugeben, dass die Zeit wirklich bewundernswert.

Er flog auf die Jury zu und überbrachte seine Fahne, lehnte sich überlegen an seinen Feuerblitz und sah dem Spektakel zu.

Es waren vierundfünfzig Minuten vergangen, als Frank- nachdem er auch von Wasser attackiert wurde- mit der Fahne ankam und fünf Minuten später- also kurz bevor die Zeit vorbei war- kam Elodie.

Man sah förmlich, wie sie sich von einen Schwan in einen Menschen verwandelte.

Alle drei sahen erschöpft aus, auch wenn Finn bereits wieder Kraft getankt hatte, in den etwa zwanzig Minuten sich ausruhen konnte.

Nun war der erste Platz Finn- wo es vorher Elodie gewesen war- der zweite Frank und die dritte Elodie.

Anscheinend war auf dem Schiff der Durmstrang eine riesige Party, was ja auch kein Wunder war, nach der heutigen Aufgabe, in der sich Finn klar als der Sieger ausgezeichnet hatte.

Es war dermaßen laut, obwohl deren Schiff ziemlich weit weg war.

Anscheinend machten sie oft laut und polternd Party. Albus hatte Finn seit dem letzten mal nicht mehr getroffen und wollte ihn so gerne beglückwünschen.

Aber er wusste nicht wie er es machen sollte. Finn badete bestimmt zurzeit in Glanz und Ruhm, er konnte schlecht auf das Schiff gehen und mit ihm reden.

Er war, obwohl er es nicht zugeben wollte, während der Aufgabe ausschließlich für Finn gewesen. Er hatte gebangt, als er nicht mehr auftauchte, hatte geklatscht und war aufgestanden, als er mit seinem Feuerblitz emporstieg, hatte gehofft, gelacht… es fehlte nur noch, dass er geweint hatte.

Albus musste sich wohl langsam eingestehen, dass er sich in Finn verliebt hatte. Aber wie konnte man das nicht? Er war klasse, sah gut aus, brachte einem immer zum lachen, sogar viel zu oft, er musste sich oft im Rahmen zu halten, damit er nicht ständig, wenn er mit Finn redete, wie ein Honigkuchenpferd grinste…

Er hatte diese wunderschönen, dünnen schwarzen Locken, diese wundervollen dunklen Augen, dieses tolle Lächeln, Grinsen, Lachen… Außerdem war er groß, stark, erfolgreich, mutig und ein Champion.

Und er öffnete sich nur Albus.

Albus fragte sich, was alle sagen würden, wenn sie erführen, dass er schwul war.

Würden sie nicht mehr mit ihn befreundet sein wollen?

Vor allem sein Vater wäre wahrscheinlich enttäuscht. Sollte er vortäuschen, dass er hetero war? Oder sollte er sich outen?

Aber was würde sein allerbeste Freund Scorpius sagen? Wahrscheinlich würde er sich von Albus abwenden. Angeekelt sein.

Niemand durfte es erfahren, dachte Albus entschlossen. Niemand. Außer Finn.

Am nächsten Tag ging Albus hinaus, es war Wochenende und er ging etwas alleine spazieren. Insgeheim hoffte er sich, Finn zu treffen.

Und nach einer Viertelstunde sah er ihn auch durch den Platz joggen.

"Finn!", rief Albus.

Finn blieb sofort stehen und sah Albus an. Auf seinem Gesicht bildete sich unwillkürlich ein Lächeln und auch Albus musste lächeln.

"Hey", begrüßte er ihn.

"Ich konnte dir noch gar nicht beglückwünschen", sagte Albus.

"Brauchst du nicht."

"Tu ich aber", Albus grinste.

"Danke", Finn grinste und küsste Albus wieder einmal. Wie jedes mal fühlte sich Albus sofort schwach und wollte mehr.

"Und du musstest mir nicht mal das Leben retten", fügte er hinzu.

"Achja", hauchte Albus, "genau."

Finn lachte, "ganz vergessen, was?"

"Das mit deinem Feuerblitz war echt schlau- da brauchte ich nicht mehr zu helfen", Albus zuckte mit den Schultern, "weißt du noch- du schuldest mir was."

"Achja", sagte nun Finn, "was willst du denn?"

"Einen weiteren Kuss", bat Albus.

"Nichts leichter als das", Finn beugte sich vor und dieses mal küsste er ihn nicht mehr so behutsam. Albus drückte ihn an sich, zog den Kuss in die Länge und konnte ihn vollends genießen und seine Augen schließen.

"Danke", sagte er dann unbeholfen, als er nicht mehr auf den Zehenspitzen stand und sich wieder von ihn entfernt hatte.

"Da gibt's nichts zum bedanken", erwiderte Finn lächelnd.

"Dann hätte ich den Kuss auch so bekommen?", fragte Albus lachend.

"Ja, eigentlich schon", Finn zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Mist", fluchte Albus.

"Oder du hättest ihn dir auch selbst holen können."

Albus öffnete den Mund, wollte etwas sagen und klappte ihn dann wieder zu.

"Wir sehen uns, ich muss nun weiter", er winkte Albus noch zu und joggte weiter.

Albus ging ganz benebelt wieder auf das Gebäude zu.

Waren er und Finn ein Paar? Er wusste es nicht. Aber eins wusste er: Er liebte ihn.

KNALL.

Ted fuhr auf. Was war das? Er hatte sich nach langem Betteln von seinem Chef endlich Urlaub bekommen. Er fühlte sich nach dem Treffen mit Victoire mehr als nur schlecht gefühlt.

Elend. Genauso schlecht wie ganz am Anfang, als er und Victoire sich frisch getrennt hatten.

Seine Großmutter als auch sein Großvater wussten ihn nicht zu helfen.

Er versuche dennoch irgendwie weiter zu machen, er trug nun grüne Haare, obwohl er sich nach mausbraun oder grau fühlte.

Er war in Urlaub gefahren, versuchte neu anzufangen. Er konnte nicht den ganzen Tag alleine rum sitzen und nichts tun und an Victoire denken.

Eine Woche lang sich entspannen und Victoire vergessen.

Ted stand auf und sah sich um. Irgendjemand war apperiert, das wusste er.

"Grün steht dir nicht."

Diese Stimme hätte er selbst nach hundert Jahren wiedererkannt. Immer. Denn es gab keine, die sich in seinen Ohren wunderschöner und melodischer als die von Victoire anhörte.

Er sah sie dann endlich.

Sie hatte ein weißes Kleid mit Blumen an, dazu eine leichte Strickjacke.

Er liebte ihren mädchenhaften Kleidungsstil, aber mehr noch liebte er sie.

"Was…", begann er stotternd.

Victoire rannte auf ihn zu und im nächsten Moment lag sie in seinen Armen, ihre Hände um seinen Hals geschlungen.

Instinktiv umarmte er sie ebenfalls und hob sie hoch, sie war so leicht, es war, als würde er sie nicht hoch heben, sondern ihr nur ein Stückchen helfen damit sie in die Lüfte wie ein glanzvoller Engel flog.

Ihre Lippen suchten nach seinen und als diese sich wieder trafen, war es, als wäre es ihr erster Kuss gewesen. Wie ein Feuerwerk fühlten sich ihre weichen Lippen auf seinen an.

Er hatte beinahe vergessen, wie schön es war sie zu spüren und küssen.

Und doch fühlten sich ihre Lippen vertraut an.

"Es tut mir Leid", flüsterte Victoire mit Tränen in den Augen. Aus Traurigkeit oder weil sie glücklich war?

"Ich liebe dich", sagte sie dann, "es tut mir furchtbar Leid."

"Ich verzeihe dir", murmelte er.

Wenn man jemanden so sehr liebt, verzeiht man ihn. Und er liebte sie so sehr.

"Ich… ich bin idiotisch. Ich kann mich nicht binden und… ich bin die wahrscheinlich die schlimmste Freundin der Welt. Aber ich habe bemerkt, dass bloß weil ich mich schlecht binden kann es nicht heißen muss, dass ich nicht mit dir zusammen sein darf. Ich liebe dich viel zu sehr", hauchte sie. Ted wischte ihr eine Träne weg und lächelte.

Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

"Sag mal, steht das Angebot noch?", fragte Victoire.

"Welches Angebot?", Ted runzelte fragend die Stirn.

"Und wenn nicht-… Würdest du mich heiraten wollen?"

"Entschuldige- WAS?", fragte Ted.

"Ich habe dich gefragt, ob die mich heiraten willst", sagte Victoire unschuldig.

"Neeein!", rief Ted entsetzt.

"Okay. Das enttäuscht und verletzt mich sehr, aber ich komme damit klar", erwiderte Victoire.

"Nein, das ist es nicht- natürlich will ich dich heiraten! Aber ich wollte auf die Knie gehen, es romantisch machen, dir diesen Ring zeigen…", erklärte er ihr.

"Das ist mir egal", sagte sie, "das brauchst du doch alles gar nicht."

"Aber… aber ich dachte du liebst so etwas! Romantik, Kitsch…", Ted sah sie verwirrt an.

"Ich liebe dich, und das ist die Hauptsache", murmelte sie dann und er küsste sie ein weiteres mal.

"Ja", er lächelte, "ja, natürlich will ich dich heiraten."

"Ich habe aber keinen Ring, tut mir Leid", witzelte sie dann und küsste ihn, immer noch weinend. Aber dieses mal wusste er, dass sie vor Freude weinte.

Sowie er es beinahe tat. Er war so glücklich, ja, er war den Tränen nahe.

"Das brauchst du auch gar nicht- den Ring kannst du aber nun offiziell tragen", sagte er dann.

"Er passt mir perfekt", flüsterte sie, mit einem sonderbaren Glänzen in ihren Augen.

"Du hast ihn…", begann Ted stammelnd.

"Selbstverständlich habe ich es", sie lächelte, "er ist perfekt. Und wunderschön."

"Sowie du", erwiderte er.

"Wir haben doch gerade eben beide meine Schwäche herausgefunden", erwiderte sie lachend.

"Na und? In meinen Augen bist du immer noch perfekt- zukünftige Misses Victoire Lupin", er grinste breit.

Es war Frühling, Lysander's Lieblingsjahreszeit. Für Lorcan war es der Sommer- oder der Winter, er konnte sich da nicht recht entscheiden.

Sie trainierten führ das Spiel gegen Durmstrang, das vorrausichtlich Ende Mai war. Obwohl Lorcan dieses Spiel als Jäger dran war und nicht Lysander, trainierte er mit. Man konnte ja nie wissen.

Vielleicht stürzte Lorcan ab und er musste vorübergehend in den Krankenflügel, weshalb Lysander ja für ihn einspringen musste.

Seltsamerweise waren Lorcan und Lysander anscheinend nicht die einzigen, die sich einen Posten teilten.

James und Jasmine taten auch so, als wären beide Kapitäne, und eigentlich hatte niemand außer Vincent Crabbe was dagegen.

"Reg dich ab, Mann", hatte Zach einmal gesagt und daraufhin hat Crabbe ihn angeflucht und wollte ihn wahrscheinlich verfluchen, denn er hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt.

James war eingeschritten und hatte schnell: "Expelliarmus!" gesagt.

Wie er so schnell einen Zauberstab zur Hand hatte, wusste niemand.

Er kam wohl wirklich durch und durch von seinem Vater.

Crabbe war darauf noch beleidigte gewesen und während des Trainings hatte er mit niemanden mehr geredet.

Sie waren in Topform, James hatte sogar den Goldenen Schnatz einmal nach nur sechs Minuten gefunden.

"Nicht vergessen- Krum ist aber auch ein verdammt guter Sucher", sagte Dominique grinsend, am Ende des Spiels.

James verzog das Gesicht.

"Ich werde daran denken."

"Wenn die Durmstrangs am Boden sind und wir gewonnen haben!", rief Lorcan und klatschte mit seinen Bruder und Heath ab.

"Genau", Jasmine lächelte, "unser James ist in vieler Hinsicht besser. Stimmt's?"

Sie klopfte James auf die Schulter.

"Okay, dann will ich hier nicht die pessimistische spielen", Dominique zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ja, nur weil du mit ihm auf den Ball warst- bestimmt lief da was und deshalb ist Dom…", Dominique schlug Heath leicht.

"Gar nicht wahr! Zwischen mir und Finn ist rein gar nichts", sie verdrehte die Augen.

"Da bin ich ja erleichtert", Lysander sah sie ernst an und lachte danach.

"Ja, du sagst mal gar nichts- ich frag lieber nicht nach, was zwischen dir und meiner kleinen Schwester läuft", James grinste bedrohlich.

"Ach, Lysander ist so ein Weichei zwischen denen wird nie was laufen, auch wenn die sich in zehn Jahren immer noch treffen", erwiderte Lorcan, "mach dir keine Sorgen."

"Hey!", rief Lysander.

"Ist doch so! Du würdest nie den ersten Schritt machen und ich glaube Lily auch nicht", Lorcan zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Okay, was mich viel mehr interessiert ist", meldete sich Dominique, "weshalb Crabbe mit Marilyn ausgeht."

"Ja, das will ich auch wissen!", rief Heath.

"Was wollt ihr, Mann?", fauchte Crabbe.

"Du hasst uns Gryffindor mehr als jeden anderen- und dann datest du sie?", fragte Dominique, "sie und ich haben seit Monaten Streit deswegen!"

"Na und?", Crabbe stampfte davon.

"Eine Wette", sagte Zach auf einmal.

"Wie bitte?", James sah ihn unverständlich an.

"Es ist wegen einer Wette", wiederholte Zach und folgte Crabbe.

Dominique klappte ihren Mund empört auf.


	10. Chapter 10

Zehn

„Das hier ist eine verdammt lange Liste, mit hunderten von Vorschlägen, was du mit deiner Flasche machen sollst", Dominique räusperte sich kurz. Sie hielt in ihrer Hand ein langes Stück Pergament, an der sie wirklich die halbe Nacht dran saß, nur um Frank zu helfen. Was hieß hier nur- sie rettete ihn wohlmöglich das Leben, wenn eines der Punkte zutreffend wären, „falls du nicht schon eine Lösung hast."

„Nein, habe ich nicht", Frank lehnte sich zurück, „na dann los: Ich bin für alle Vorschläge offen." Er ließ die Flasche auf seinen Handdrücken balancieren, hielt sie dann fest und sah Dominique mit einem neugierigen und wachsamen Blick an.

„Erstens: Wegschmeißen. Nein, das war ein Scherz, das ist hier auch durchstrichen", sie grinste, „also, nun wirklich, erstens: Ins Wasser werfen und warten was passiert. Zweitens: Ins Wasser werfen und sie öffnen. Drittens: In eine Gefriertruhe werfen und warten was passiert. Viertens: In eine Gefriertruhe werfen und sie öffnen", sie sah auf und musste zufrieden feststellen, dass Frank ihr immer noch aufmerksam zuhörte und lächelte.

Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln und fuhr fort: „Fünftens: Es versuchen abzukühlen und verflüssigen und dann trinken- ich weiß, absurd. Sechstens: Sie öffnen und sie einfach mitten auf den Hof stellen, bis sie ausgelaufen ist- sie kann nicht unendlich sein, oder? Okay, doch, aber egal, lass uns einfach annehmen, dass der ganze Lava die Schule abfackelt."

Frank lachte und beugte sich vor, sein Kopf auf seine Handfläche gestützt.

„Siebtens: mit deinem Besen hochfliegen und sie auf den Inhalt auf den See kippen. Achtens: irgendeinen Zaubertrank rein kippen. Frag Professor Slughorn, ich wette er hilft dir, zumal du doch einer seiner Lieblings bist", sie zwinkerte ihn zu.

Frank verzog das Gesicht und Dominique leckte leicht über ihre Lippen, um diese zu befeuchten.

„Neuntens: mit irgendeinem anderen Mist mischen. Okay, eigentlich war's das, was mir danach eingefallen ist, ist Mist", sie rollte die Liste wieder zusammen und sah Frank erwartungsvoll an.

Sie wollte ihn unbedingt helfen, denn wahrscheinlich half Blair ihn gar nicht. Abgesehen davon, dass sie in der ganzen Schule diese Plaketten mit irgendeinem seltsamen Slogan und Frank's Namen drauf verteilt hatte. Das war's auch gewesen.

Sie hatte ihn durch die Buttons nicht das Leben gerettet- aber Dominique wollte es.

Ich habe es so viel mehr verdient, dachte Dominique.

„Gute Ideen, wirklich", er nickte, „kann ich die Liste haben?"

„Nein", sagte sie wie aus der Pistole geschossen, „ne, warte."

Sie riss den letzten Teil heraus, denn dort stand: Neunzehn: Endlich, verdammt nochmal, bemerken, dass deine allerbeste Freundin Dominique immer für dich dagewesen ist und dich liebt, egal was, und, dass sie dich viel mehr verdient als Blair.

So viel mehr.

Dann reichte sie ihn den anderen Teil.

„Okay, was stand da?", fragte er lachend.

„Nichts", antwortete sie wieder viel zu schnell, „wie gesagt: Mist. Ist an einigen Stellen verdammt peinlich."

„Okay, wenn du meinst", Frank grinste, „ich bin wetten der Einzige, der immer noch keine Erleuchtung hat."

„Quatsch, Elodie oder Finn… okay, vielleicht doch", Dominique seufzte, „aber auch der einzige, der sich keine Hilfe holt."

„Doch- ich gehe jetzt zu Sluggie."

„Soll ich mitkommen?", fragte sie ihn hoffnungsvoll.

„Klar, wieso nicht?", er grinste sie an und die beiden verließen den Raum.

"Ich will nicht zusehen, wie mein Bruder versagt", wisperte Samantha leise, ihre Finger mit denen von Fred verschränkt.

"Er versagt schon nicht, Sammie", flüsterte er behutsam und streichelte ihre Wange.

"Er hatte bis gestern noch keine Erleuchten- ich wette die von Durmstrang und Beauxbatons hatten schon seit Neujahr die Erleuchtung!"

"Na und? Vielleicht hatte er einen Geistesblitz- Sam, immer schön positiv denken, von wem habe ich das gelernt?", fragte er sie und grinste sie an.

"Von mir?", fragte sie unsicher.

"Genau", er küsste sie auf die Stirn, "und nun feuern wir Frank an und ich verspreche, er wird nicht sterben. Okay?"

Samantha hielt ihm ihren kleinen Finger hin und Fred verschränkte seinen mit ihren.

"Okay", flüsterte sie leise.

"Ich geh dann mal zu Hunter", sagte er dann.

"Okay", wiederholte sie wieder.

"Das wird schon", Fred berührte ihre Lippen sanft mit seinen und ging dann zu seinem besten Freundin Hunter.

"Hammamama, hast du die Kulisse gesehen, für die heutige Aufgabe?", fragte er Fred.

"Welche Kulisse?", fragte Fred ihn verwundert.

"Das ist es ja", Hunter grinste, "da ist nichts. Ehrlich. Luft- die fallen tausend Meter tief oder so. Mindestens."

"Wie bitte?", fragte Fred ihn entsetzt.

"Oh ja, so ist es", Hunter nickte, "ich habe aber keine wirkliche Ahnung worum es sich dabei geht."

"Wolkenbekämpfung", witzelte Fred und setzte sich mit Hunter neben Sean, einen muggelgeborenen, der mit ihnen auch in Gryffindor und im selben Jahr war.

"Hey, Sean", begrüßte Hunter ihn.

"Oh, hi", Sean grinste.

"Ist das wahr, oder haben die verdammten Slytherins Button für diesen Heuchler Finn Krum?", fragte James.

"Wieso nennst du ihn einen Heuchler?", fragte Marcus, der sich neben ihn setzte.

"Keine Ahnung, hat grad so gepasst", James schnitt eine Grimasse.

Es wurde verkündet, worum es sich bei dieser Aufgabe handelte, darum, dass man als erstes bei der Fahne gelangen sollte, es gab genau drei Fahnen, erwischte man die falsche… nun ja, es wäre nicht sonderlich gut gewesen.

Dieses mal traten alle Champions gleichzeitig an. Sie standen ganz oben in den Turm von Hogwarts und sahen zu sich herunter. Es war, als ob ein Gelände von Hogwarts abgerissen worden, rundherum war nur Nebel und Wolken, man konnte kaum etwas sehen. Und gleich würden sie alle hunderte Meter tief fallen und wenn man nicht wusste, dass man für diese Aufgabe… fliegen können musste, war man mehr als nur aufgeschmissen.

Es ertönte ein Pfiff und Elodie, Frank und Finn sprangen alle ab. Wobei, Elodie ließ sich geschmeidig fallen, ihre Hände ausgebreitet, Finn ließ sich wie ein Ziegel blockartig fallen und Frank sprang in die Tiefe.

Sie fielen und fielen und fielen und für einige lange Sekunden sah man sie alle nicht mehr wieder auftauchen.

In diesem Moment hörten sie jemanden laut: "Accio Feuerblitz Drei!", schreien und ein Feuerblitz stürmte herbei.

Nachher sahen sie auch, von wem der Schrei stammte- von den berühmten Finn Krum, der sich auf seinen Besen schwang und somit wieder hochflog.

Gejubel bei Slytherin und Durmstrang.

Fred verdrehte die Augen.

"Komm schon, Frank, komm wieder hoch", murmelte Marcus.

Als nächstes schoss aber nicht Frank in die Höhe sondern ein wunderschöne, dennoch gefährlich aussehender Schwan, der wie eine Granate in die Höhe schoss.

"Warte… Elodie ist ein Animagus?", fragte Hunter stockend.

"…anscheinend. Wirklich hilfreich, wenn man ein Vogeltier ist", bemerkte James dann zögernd.

"Ich bring nicht mal einen Patronus auf die Reihe und sie kommt mit einem Animagus?", Hunter klappte seinen Mund fassungslos auf.

"Es zieht", bemerkte Fred.

"Der Schwan passt irgendwie zu ihr", sagte James.

"Stimmt- hübsch aber gefährlich", stimmte Marcus zu.

Wenig später tauchte Frank auf mit irgendwelchen angewachsenen Flügeln, die denen eines Drachen ähnelten.

"Frank, der Drache!", verkündete Marcus stolz und stand auf um zu klatschen- wie der größte Teil von Hogwarts auch.

Irgendwo war ein lauter Schrei zu hören, Hunter setzte sich sofort auf. Von oben stürzte Elodie in Menschengestalt herunter, verfolgt von dem Element Feuer.

"Oh Gott", rief er entsetzt.

"Falsche Fahne nehme ich an", murmelte James.

Elodie zückte ihren Zauberstab, versuchte sich zu wehren, doch es war schwer, wenn man mit einer Trillion Sekundenkilometer in die Tiefe stürzte.

Sie hatten eine Stunde Zeit und es waren fast dreißig Minuten vergangen, irgendwann tauchte Elodie wieder auf, als Schwan, der schneller als anderes andere hochflog, jedoch von Feuer verfolgt wurde. Es schien, als zöge sie einen Feuerschwanz hinter sich.

Doch dann kam Finn Krum wieder, hielt eine Fahne in seiner Hand, die anscheinend die richtige war und hielt seinen Arm hoch.

Gejubel von Durmstrang- ihr Champion hatte soeben als erstes seien Fahne gefunden.

Fred klatschte auch- er musste zugeben, dass die Zeit wirklich bewundernswert.

Er flog auf die Jury zu und überbrachte seine Fahne, lehnte sich überlegen an seinen Feuerblitz und sah dem Spektakel zu.

Es waren vierundfünfzig Minuten vergangen, als Frank- nachdem er auch von Wasser attackiert wurde- mit der Fahne ankam und fünf Minuten später- also kurz bevor die Zeit vorbei war- kam Elodie.

Man sah förmlich, wie sie sich von einen Schwan in einen Menschen verwandelte.

Alle drei sahen erschöpft aus, auch wenn Finn bereits wieder Kraft getankt hatte, in den etwa zwanzig Minuten sich ausruhen konnte.

Nun war der erste Platz Finn- wo es vorher Elodie gewesen war- der zweite Frank und die dritte Elodie.

Anscheinend war auf dem Schiff der Durmstrang eine riesige Party, was ja auch kein Wunder war, nach der heutigen Aufgabe, in der sich Finn klar als der Sieger ausgezeichnet hatte.

Es war dermaßen laut, obwohl deren Schiff ziemlich weit weg war.

Anscheinend machten sie oft laut und polternd Party. Albus hatte Finn seit dem letzten mal nicht mehr getroffen und wollte ihn so gerne beglückwünschen.

Aber er wusste nicht wie er es machen sollte. Finn badete bestimmt zurzeit in Glanz und Ruhm, er konnte schlecht auf das Schiff gehen und mit ihm reden.

Er war, obwohl er es nicht zugeben wollte, während der Aufgabe ausschließlich für Finn gewesen. Er hatte gebangt, als er nicht mehr auftauchte, hatte geklatscht und war aufgestanden, als er mit seinem Feuerblitz emporstieg, hatte gehofft, gelacht… es fehlte nur noch, dass er geweint hatte.

Albus musste sich wohl langsam eingestehen, dass er sich in Finn verliebt hatte. Aber wie konnte man das nicht? Er war klasse, sah gut aus, brachte einem immer zum lachen, sogar viel zu oft, er musste sich oft im Rahmen zu halten, damit er nicht ständig, wenn er mit Finn redete, wie ein Honigkuchenpferd grinste…

Er hatte diese wunderschönen, dünnen schwarzen Locken, diese wundervollen dunklen Augen, dieses tolle Lächeln, Grinsen, Lachen… Außerdem war er groß, stark, erfolgreich, mutig und ein Champion.

Und er öffnete sich nur Albus.

Albus fragte sich, was alle sagen würden, wenn sie erführen, dass er schwul war.

Würden sie nicht mehr mit ihn befreundet sein wollen?

Vor allem sein Vater wäre wahrscheinlich enttäuscht. Sollte er vortäuschen, dass er hetero war? Oder sollte er sich outen?

Aber was würde sein allerbeste Freund Scorpius sagen? Wahrscheinlich würde er sich von Albus abwenden. Angeekelt sein.

Niemand durfte es erfahren, dachte Albus entschlossen. Niemand. Außer Finn.

Am nächsten Tag ging Albus hinaus, es war Wochenende und er ging etwas alleine spazieren. Insgeheim hoffte er sich, Finn zu treffen.

Und nach einer Viertelstunde sah er ihn auch durch den Platz joggen.

"Finn!", rief Albus.

Finn blieb sofort stehen und sah Albus an. Auf seinem Gesicht bildete sich unwillkürlich ein Lächeln und auch Albus musste lächeln.

"Hey", begrüßte er ihn.

"Ich konnte dir noch gar nicht beglückwünschen", sagte Albus.

"Brauchst du nicht."

"Tu ich aber", Albus grinste.

"Danke", Finn grinste und küsste Albus wieder einmal. Wie jedes mal fühlte sich Albus sofort schwach und wollte mehr.

"Und du musstest mir nicht mal das Leben retten", fügte er hinzu.

"Achja", hauchte Albus, "genau."

Finn lachte, "ganz vergessen, was?"

"Das mit deinem Feuerblitz war echt schlau- da brauchte ich nicht mehr zu helfen", Albus zuckte mit den Schultern, "weißt du noch- du schuldest mir was."

"Achja", sagte nun Finn, "was willst du denn?"

"Einen weiteren Kuss", bat Albus.

"Nichts leichter als das", Finn beugte sich vor und dieses mal küsste er ihn nicht mehr so behutsam. Albus drückte ihn an sich, zog den Kuss in die Länge und konnte ihn vollends genießen und seine Augen schließen.

"Danke", sagte er dann unbeholfen, als er nicht mehr auf den Zehenspitzen stand und sich wieder von ihn entfernt hatte.

"Da gibt's nichts zum bedanken", erwiderte Finn lächelnd.

"Dann hätte ich den Kuss auch so bekommen?", fragte Albus lachend.

"Ja, eigentlich schon", Finn zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Mist", fluchte Albus.

"Oder du hättest ihn dir auch selbst holen können."

Albus öffnete den Mund, wollte etwas sagen und klappte ihn dann wieder zu.

"Wir sehen uns, ich muss nun weiter", er winkte Albus noch zu und joggte weiter.

Albus ging ganz benebelt wieder auf das Gebäude zu.

Waren er und Finn ein Paar? Er wusste es nicht. Aber eins wusste er: Er liebte ihn.

KNALL.

Ted fuhr auf. Was war das? Er hatte sich nach langem Betteln von seinem Chef endlich Urlaub bekommen. Er fühlte sich nach dem Treffen mit Victoire mehr als nur schlecht gefühlt.

Elend. Genauso schlecht wie ganz am Anfang, als er und Victoire sich frisch getrennt hatten.

Seine Großmutter als auch sein Großvater wussten ihn nicht zu helfen.

Er versuche dennoch irgendwie weiter zu machen, er trug nun grüne Haare, obwohl er sich nach mausbraun oder grau fühlte.

Er war in Urlaub gefahren, versuchte neu anzufangen. Er konnte nicht den ganzen Tag alleine rum sitzen und nichts tun und an Victoire denken.

Eine Woche lang sich entspannen und Victoire vergessen.

Ted stand auf und sah sich um. Irgendjemand war apperiert, das wusste er.

"Grün steht dir nicht."

Diese Stimme hätte er selbst nach hundert Jahren wiedererkannt. Immer. Denn es gab keine, die sich in seinen Ohren wunderschöner und melodischer als die von Victoire anhörte.

Er sah sie dann endlich.

Sie hatte ein weißes Kleid mit Blumen an, dazu eine leichte Strickjacke.

Er liebte ihren mädchenhaften Kleidungsstil, aber mehr noch liebte er sie.

"Was…", begann er stotternd.

Victoire rannte auf ihn zu und im nächsten Moment lag sie in seinen Armen, ihre Hände um seinen Hals geschlungen.

Instinktiv umarmte er sie ebenfalls und hob sie hoch, sie war so leicht, es war, als würde er sie nicht hoch heben, sondern ihr nur ein Stückchen helfen damit sie in die Lüfte wie ein glanzvoller Engel flog.

Ihre Lippen suchten nach seinen und als diese sich wieder trafen, war es, als wäre es ihr erster Kuss gewesen. Wie ein Feuerwerk fühlten sich ihre weichen Lippen auf seinen an.

Er hatte beinahe vergessen, wie schön es war sie zu spüren und küssen.

Und doch fühlten sich ihre Lippen vertraut an.

"Es tut mir Leid", flüsterte Victoire mit Tränen in den Augen. Aus Traurigkeit oder weil sie glücklich war?

"Ich liebe dich", sagte sie dann, "es tut mir furchtbar Leid."

"Ich verzeihe dir", murmelte er.

Wenn man jemanden so sehr liebt, verzeiht man ihn. Und er liebte sie so sehr.

"Ich… ich bin idiotisch. Ich kann mich nicht binden und… ich bin die wahrscheinlich die schlimmste Freundin der Welt. Aber ich habe bemerkt, dass bloß weil ich mich schlecht binden kann es nicht heißen muss, dass ich nicht mit dir zusammen sein darf. Ich liebe dich viel zu sehr", hauchte sie. Ted wischte ihr eine Träne weg und lächelte.

Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

"Sag mal, steht das Angebot noch?", fragte Victoire.

"Welches Angebot?", Ted runzelte fragend die Stirn.

"Und wenn nicht-… Würdest du mich heiraten wollen?"

"Entschuldige- WAS?", fragte Ted.

"Ich habe dich gefragt, ob die mich heiraten willst", sagte Victoire unschuldig.

"Neeein!", rief Ted entsetzt.

"Okay. Das enttäuscht und verletzt mich sehr, aber ich komme damit klar", erwiderte Victoire.

"Nein, das ist es nicht- natürlich will ich dich heiraten! Aber ich wollte auf die Knie gehen, es romantisch machen, dir diesen Ring zeigen…", erklärte er ihr.

"Das ist mir egal", sagte sie, "das brauchst du doch alles gar nicht."

"Aber… aber ich dachte du liebst so etwas! Romantik, Kitsch…", Ted sah sie verwirrt an.

"Ich liebe dich, und das ist die Hauptsache", murmelte sie dann und er küsste sie ein weiteres mal.

"Ja", er lächelte, "ja, natürlich will ich dich heiraten."

"Ich habe aber keinen Ring, tut mir Leid", witzelte sie dann und küsste ihn, immer noch weinend. Aber dieses mal wusste er, dass sie vor Freude weinte.

Sowie er es beinahe tat. Er war so glücklich, ja, er war den Tränen nahe.

"Das brauchst du auch gar nicht- den Ring kannst du aber nun offiziell tragen", sagte er dann.

"Er passt mir perfekt", flüsterte sie, mit einem sonderbaren Glänzen in ihren Augen.

"Du hast ihn…", begann Ted stammelnd.

"Selbstverständlich habe ich es", sie lächelte, "er ist perfekt. Und wunderschön."

"Sowie du", erwiderte er.

"Wir haben doch gerade eben beide meine Schwäche herausgefunden", erwiderte sie lachend.

"Na und? In meinen Augen bist du immer noch perfekt- zukünftige Misses Victoire Lupin", er grinste breit.

Es war Frühling, Lysander's Lieblingsjahreszeit. Für Lorcan war es der Sommer- oder der Winter, er konnte sich da nicht recht entscheiden.

Sie trainierten führ das Spiel gegen Durmstrang, das vorrausichtlich Ende Mai war. Obwohl Lorcan dieses Spiel als Jäger dran war und nicht Lysander, trainierte er mit. Man konnte ja nie wissen.

Vielleicht stürzte Lorcan ab und er musste vorübergehend in den Krankenflügel, weshalb Lysander ja für ihn einspringen musste.

Seltsamerweise waren Lorcan und Lysander anscheinend nicht die einzigen, die sich einen Posten teilten.

James und Jasmine taten auch so, als wären beide Kapitäne, und eigentlich hatte niemand außer Vincent Crabbe was dagegen.

"Reg dich ab, Mann", hatte Zach einmal gesagt und daraufhin hat Crabbe ihn angeflucht und wollte ihn wahrscheinlich verfluchen, denn er hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt.

James war eingeschritten und hatte schnell: "Expelliarmus!" gesagt.

Wie er so schnell einen Zauberstab zur Hand hatte, wusste niemand.

Er kam wohl wirklich durch und durch von seinem Vater.

Crabbe war darauf noch beleidigte gewesen und während des Trainings hatte er mit niemanden mehr geredet.

Sie waren in Topform, James hatte sogar den Goldenen Schnatz einmal nach nur sechs Minuten gefunden.

"Nicht vergessen- Krum ist aber auch ein verdammt guter Sucher", sagte Dominique grinsend, am Ende des Spiels.

James verzog das Gesicht.

"Ich werde daran denken."

"Wenn die Durmstrangs am Boden sind und wir gewonnen haben!", rief Lorcan und klatschte mit seinen Bruder und Heath ab.

"Genau", Jasmine lächelte, "unser James ist in vieler Hinsicht besser. Stimmt's?"

Sie klopfte James auf die Schulter.

"Okay, dann will ich hier nicht die pessimistische spielen", Dominique zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ja, nur weil du mit ihm auf den Ball warst- bestimmt lief da was und deshalb ist Dom…", Dominique schlug Heath leicht.

"Gar nicht wahr! Zwischen mir und Finn ist rein gar nichts", sie verdrehte die Augen.

"Da bin ich ja erleichtert", Lysander sah sie ernst an und lachte danach.

"Ja, du sagst mal gar nichts- ich frag lieber nicht nach, was zwischen dir und meiner kleinen Schwester läuft", James grinste bedrohlich.

"Ach, Lysander ist so ein Weichei zwischen denen wird nie was laufen, auch wenn die sich in zehn Jahren immer noch treffen", erwiderte Lorcan, "mach dir keine Sorgen."

"Hey!", rief Lysander.

"Ist doch so! Du würdest nie den ersten Schritt machen und ich glaube Lily auch nicht", Lorcan zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Okay, was mich viel mehr interessiert ist", meldete sich Dominique, "weshalb Crabbe mit Marilyn ausgeht."

"Ja, das will ich auch wissen!", rief Heath.

"Was wollt ihr, Mann?", fauchte Crabbe.

"Du hasst uns Gryffindor mehr als jeden anderen- und dann datest du sie?", fragte Dominique, "sie und ich haben seit Monaten Streit deswegen!"

"Na und?", Crabbe stampfte davon.

"Eine Wette", sagte Zach auf einmal.

"Wie bitte?", James sah ihn unverständlich an.

"Es ist wegen einer Wette", wiederholte Zach und folgte Crabbe.

Dominique klappte ihren Mund empört auf.


	11. Chapter 11

Elf

Was würdet ihr tun, wenn irgendein gut aussehender Typ, von dem ihr wisst, dass er eine böse Seite hat, der beste Freund eures Lieblingscousin ist und obendrauf euch noch eine Rose zum Valentinstag geschenkt hat? Und, achja: Er hat irgendetwas mit eurer Cousine, die ihr am wenigsten mögt.

In so einer verzwickten Lage befand sich nämlich Rose, die sich nicht zu helfen wusste.

Sie musste zugeben, die Rose lag immer noch neben ihren Bett- sie war verzaubert, denn sie verwelkte nicht- und sie bekam manchmal Herzklopfen, wenn sie an Scorpius Worte dachte. Aber tat das nicht jedes Mädchen?

Wenn ein gutaussehender Junge einen so- altertümlich ausgedrückt- 'den Hof machte', war man schon verlegen und fühlte sich gut.

Aber nicht Rose, hatte sie sich festgenommen.

Der einzige Grund, weshalb Scorpius sie so behandelte war wahrscheinlich, weil er mit ihr spielen wollte.

Sie erst umgarnen, mit ihr flirten und dann- wums- wenn sie ihm seine Gefühle offenbarte fallen ließ und dann traurig am Boden zerstört ließ.

"Was ist das?", fragte ihre beste Freundin Poushali sie.

Rose hatte einen Brief bekommen, den sie schleunigst öffnete.

"Keine Ahnung", sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Vielleicht auch von deinem heimlichen Verehrer", Poushali kicherte.

Rose hatte ihr nicht erzählt, von wem sie die Rose bekommen hatte. Sie hatte es niemanden erzählt und hatte dies auch nicht vor.

"Quatsch", sie überflog blitzschnell den Brief, "oh Gott!"

"Was? Was ist passiert?", fragte ihre Freundin sie blitzartig.

"Ted und Victoire sind wieder zusammen- und, oha, sie heiraten!", rief Rose aufgeregt. Sie freute sich natürlich für ihre Cousine mehr als alles andere.

Und auch für Ted natürlich- er gehörte schon jetzt quasi zu der riesigen Familie.

Victoire war alles, was Rose an ihr vermisste. Sie verkörperte eine wunderschöne junge Frau mit ihrem unwiderstehlichen Charme, ihren goldenen Haaren, ihren engelsgleichen Lächeln, ihrer melodischen Stimme, ihrer zierlichen und zarten Figur und ihrem einfühlsamen und mädchenhaften und gleichzeitig erwachsenen Charakter.

Eigentlich ist sie für jedes Mädchen, das sie je getroffen hatte, ein Traum- und für jeden Mann oder Jungen natürlich auch.

So stellte man sich eine Märchenprinzessin vor. Und nun würde sie heiraten.

"Oh Gott, stell sie dir nur in einem Hochzeitkleid vor!", rief Poushali aufgeregt.

"Unglaublich, ich weiß", Rose nickte, "ich freu mich für die beiden ja so. Bin froh, dass sie wieder zusammen sind- aber dass sie sofort heiraten? Ist das nicht etwas überstürzt?"

"Ich find's romantisch!", entgegnete Poushali und drehte sich zu Rose um.

"Und? Wie findest du's?"

"Nein!"

Poushali trug hohe Schuhe und einen kurzen Rock, dazu verführerische rote Lippen.

"Warum denn nicht?"

"Das bist nicht du- ich meine, das ist ein bisschen zu viel des Guten", erklärte Rose, "wir sind hier nicht bei einem Modelwettbewerb."

"Bei dem ich auch nicht gewonnen hätte", sagte Poushali verzweifelt, "Rose- ich muss Eindruck erwecken! Ich habe mein erstes Date mit Brad! Im Gegensatz zu Molly habe ich nicht das Glück so viele Freistunden zu haben und ständig mit ihn abhängen! Ich muss mich ranhalten, okay?"

"Du musst dich nirgendwo ranhalten, Pou-", begann Rose.

"Doch! Rose, Marcus ist… himmel, er sieht nicht nur gut aus, ist beliebt und neben James der größte Lehrerschreck, er ist dazu noch lustig und charmant und- man muss ihn einfach lieben!", Poushali hielt ihre Haare hoch, "vielleicht sollte ich sie hochstecken?"

Sie betrachtete sich im Spiegel.

"Wenn Marcus schlau genug ist, nimmt er dich", sagte Rose langsam.

Poushali sah sie gerührt an.

"Mich? Nicht deine Cousine?", sie umarmte Rose, "oh, danke, Rosie! Ich glaube ich zieh mir andere Schuhe an!"

"Klar, du bist meine beste Freundin", Rose lächelte und erwiderte ihre Umarmung, "und gute Idee."

"Hast du eigentlich schon davon gehört, dass Crabbe nur mit Marilyn zusammen war wegen einer wette?", fragte Poushali.

"Naja, zusammen waren die nicht", überlegte Rose und fing an einen Rückbrief zu schreiben, "sie haben nur gelegentlich rum gemacht."

"Anscheinend war die Wette, ein Gryffindor Mädchen ins Bett zu kriegen", Poushali verzog das Gesicht, "sie tut mir total Leid. So was wünsche ich niemanden."

"Glaube ich dir", Rose nickte.

Wenn Scorpius das mit ihr vor hatte, hatte er sich geschnitten. Sie würde nicht auf ihn reinfallen, nicht so wie Marilyn.

Auf keinen Fall.

"Hör auf zu hibbeln!"

"Ich hibbele gar nicht", erwiderte Molly, während sie auf einer ihrer Strähne rumkaute- als Ersatz dafür, dass sie immer auf ihrer Feder rumkaute.

"Ich dachte ich bin diejenige von uns, die hibbelt", bemerkte Blair lachend.

"Ja, deine einzige Sorge ist, was du Frank zum Einjährigen schenken sollst", erwiderte Molly und seufzte, "meine Sorge ist, dass deine kleine Schwester mir meinen Fast-freund nicht ausspannt."

"Keine Sorge, sie kriegt ihn nicht. Sie war schon als Kind ein Biest, hat mir immer alle Spielzeuge weggenommen", Blair seufzte.

"Und?"

"Was und?", fragte Blair.

"Hast du sie am Ende nachher doch wieder bekommen?", fragte Molly nun hoffnungsvoll. Blair stutzte und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

"Nein, sie hat sie behalten."

"Neeein!", Molly sah ihre Freundin besorgt an, "ehrlich, ich habe mich bereits in Marcus verliebt!"

"Oh, Süße", Blair umarmte Molly, "mach dir keine Sorgen. Du bist klüger als sie und auch hübscher."

"Erstens: Ich glaube nicht, dass es ihn interessiert, dass ich klug bin! Zweitens: Hübscher? Nicht wirklich. Und drittens: Sie und er haben bestimmt mehr Gesprächsstoff und lachen und… ich weiß nicht was die alle machen. Und ich trau mich nicht den ersten Schritt zu machen, Poushali wird bestimmt heute über ihn herfallen", Molly seufzte.

"Nein, wenn Marcus schlau ist, wird er dich wählen", sagte Blair einfühlsam.

"Danke", Molly lächelte, "ich meine, wie fändest du es, wenn du mit jemanden anderen um Frank kämpfen musst?"

Blair verzog das Gesicht.

Sie hatte immer noch den Verdacht, dass Mollys Cousine Dominique in Frank verliebt war. Und seit dem sie ihn bei der zweiten Aufgabe geholfen hatte, verbrachten die beiden noch mehr Zeit zusammen, als ihr lieb war.

"Schlecht", antwortete sie.

"Genau", Molly nickte bestürzt und sah aus dem Fenster, "und so ergeht es mir."

"Geh doch auch beim Hogsmeade Wochenende", schlug Blair dann vor.

"Spinnst du? Ich kann nicht in deren Date auftauchen!", flüsterte Molly.

"Warum? Madame Puddifoot ist doch für jeden da", erwiderte Blair.

"Was? Die gehen zu Madame Puddifoot? Ich bin aufgeschmissen", Molly lehnte sich zurück.

"Nein, Molly- also ich glaube schon, dass die dort hingehen. Frank und ich sind auch zum ersten mal dorthin gegangen", Blair lächelte verträumt.

"Außerdem kommt das dumm, wenn ich zu Madame Puddifoot ohne Date gehe", beklagte Molly sich.

"Auch wiederum recht", Blair seufzte, "lass uns einfach zum Drei Besen."

James hatte bereits aufgegeben, Marcus es auszureden, sich ständig mit Molly und Poushali zu treffen.

"Aber wenn du Molly das Herz brichst, breche ich dir die Nase", hatte er ihn gewarnt.

"Und du interessierst dich nicht für Poushali?", hatte Marcus gefragt.

"Ich kenn die nicht mal. Molly ist aber meine Cousine, damit das klar ist", hatte James geantwortet.

"Du kennst sie nicht mal? Du bist zufälligerweise mit ihr auf dem Ball gegangen!", entgegnete Marcus.

"Na und?", James war sauer, "dafür ist sie aber nicht meine Cousine."

"Tu doch nicht so, als ob ich mit deiner kleinen Schwester ausgehen würde", hatte Marcus entgegnet.

"Sie ist für mich wie eine kleine Schwester, okay?"

"Ach- und was ist Dominique für dich, Mann?"

James hatte ihn geschockt angesehen und seitdem sprachen die beiden nicht mehr miteinander. Leider hatte Marcus noch die Karte des Rumtreibers und James wusste nicht, wo er sie immer versteckte.

"Wieso habt Marcus und du eigentlich Streit?", fragte Jasmine James eines Tages.

"Woher weißt du davon?", fragte James sie verwundert.

"Man merkt es doch, wenn das Duo nicht mehr miteinander redet", erwiderte Jasmine lächelnd und streifte sich ihre nagelneuen Quidditch-handschuhe über, die sie heute per Post bekommen hatte.

"Marcus ist ein Arsch- Punkt, aus, Schluss", erklärte er.

"Liegt es daran, dass er sich mit Poushali Thomas und Molly Weasley trifft?", hakte sie nach.

"Woher weißt du das alles?", James lachte und nickte dann, "jep, kann man so sagen."

"Du bist ein guter Mensch, James", erwiderte sie dann nur und holte das Sportmagazin, das sie sich unter ihren Arm geklemmt hat hervor, "die neue Sport Animated- da steht voll der Quatsch von wegen Pobbley wird das neue Quidditch."

"Und doch liest du es", sinnierte James.

"Und doch lese ich es", bestätigte sie, "es steht nicht nur Mist drin."

"Ach?", James hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

"Hier, schau- die entwerfen einen neuen Feuerblitz. Der Prototyp soll gegen August fertig sein", Jasmine deutete auf die Anzeige, "ich weiß, was ich mir zum Geburtstag wünsche."

"Entschuldige- hast du nicht erst einen Nimbus zweitausenddreiundzwanzig?", fragte James lachend.

"Mein Dad versteht es, wenn's um Quidditch geht" Jasmine zuckte mit den Schultern, "außerdem kriegt die ganze Mannschaft von denen gerade Zweitausendvierundzwanziger- wenn das nicht unfair ist, weiß ich auch nicht."

James grinste und Jasmine tat es ihm gleich.

"Oha, schau mal, ein Bericht über unsere Quidditchspiele!", Jasmine hielt die Zeitschrift hoch und deutete auf einen Artikel, der ziemlich klein war.

Es wurde nur kurz über die Spiele zwischen Hogwarts, Durmstrang und Beauxbatons berichtet, dass bald das letzte Spiel von Hogwarts gegen Durmstrang sein würde und sie einen Journalisten hinschicken würden.

"Geil!", rief James laut.

Jasmine's Augen funkelten, "oh ja! Noch ein Grund zu gewinnen zu müssen!"

Dominique stand ihrer besten Freundin Marilyn schon seit Tagen bei.

Die beiden sind sofort wieder Freunde geworden und Dominique machte Marilyn keine Vorwürfe, sondern versuchte sie zu trösten.

Marilyn fühlte sich ausgenutzt und weinte jede Nacht.

Wen Dominique aber Vorwürfe machen wollte, war Crabbe. Vincent Crabbe, dieses riesiges Arschloch. Aber Marilyn hatte sie gebeten das nicht zu tun.

Eines Tages hörte Dominique ihre Freundin wieder weinen und stand dann entschlossen auf: "Egal was du sagst, ich werde diesen Crabbe so was von verkloppen!"

Ehe Marilyn ihr widersprochen konnte, stand Dominique auf und rannte die Treppen runter. Wo zur Hölle waren der Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum?

Das wussten wohl nur die Slytherins und die Lehrer… und James oder Marcus.

Es war Marcus, den sie erster fand, deshalb zupfte sie ihn am Ellbogen.

"Marcus, sag mal du und James-"

"Wir sind nicht mehr miteinander befreundet", erklärte er.

"Was? Oh, das wird schon, war bei mir und Marilyn auch so", sagte Dominique schnell, "aber was ich fragen wollte: Ihr kennt euch doch so gut in Hogwarts aus. Weißt du wo die Slytherinräume sind? Oder besser: Weißt du wo das Arsch von Crabbe ist?"

"Ich kann dir beides sagen, warte", Marcus verschwand kurz und Dominique wartete ungeduldig. Als er wieder kam sagte er: "Er ist nicht dort, er ist auf dem Jungenklo."

"Danke!", brüllte sie und rannte wutentbrannt zu den Jungentoiletten.

Sie musste nicht lange warten, ehe Crabbe rauskam und das erste was sie tat war, ihn am Kragen seines Hemdes von seinen Freunden wegzuziehen.

Dann holte sie kräftig aus und gab ihm eine Backpfeife.

"Du ARSCH!", schrie sie ihn an.

"Was zur… Du Schlampe, was sollte das?", seine Wange wurde knallrot.

"Oh, Schlampe? Ich?! Ja genau, wer macht denn hier mit meiner aller besten Freundin Marilyn St. James rum, um ihr nachher das Herz zu brechen?", schimpfte sie, "eine Wette? Eine Wette?! EINE WETTE?! Junge, hast du noch alle Tassen im Schrank oder bist du komplett Hirnamputiert? Weißt du wie sehr du sie damit verletzt hast? Sie ist nun halt etwas naiv, aber wer das wirklich ausnutzt, der ist der letzte Dreck!"

"HEY!"

"Nichts da, Jüngchen, du hörst mir gefälligst an: Keine Ahnung was sie an dir fand, aber jedenfalls hast du wirklich bei ihr gepunktet oder wieso weint sie jede Nacht? Alter, du bist so ein verdammter Hurensohn!"

"Beleidige meine Mutter nicht!", schrie er laut und drohend.

"Na, wenn die so einen Arsch als Kind bekommen hat ist es schon ihre Schuld, hm, meinst du nicht?", fauchte sie ihn an, "ich könnte dich umbringen für das, was du ihr angetan hast! Und du fühlst dich nicht einmal schlecht dabei!"

"Ist doch auch irgendwie ihre eigene Schuld…", er zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Genau, und es ist die Schuld von den kleinen, süßen Tieren, die dann ohne Grund gefoltert werden", erwiderte Dominique schroff, "du hast dich da mit der falschen angelegt. Ich. Bin. Dein. Größter. Albtraum. Merk dir das. Ich behalt dich im Auge Crabbe und wenn du noch einmal ihr Herz bricht- sagen wir es so: Ich kenne den Spruch neben Crutiatus und Imperio."

Sie tippte ihn stark auf die Brucht und deutete erst mit zwei Finger auf ihren Augen, dann mit einem auf ihn.

Dann drehte sie sich schwungvoll um und verschwand.

Dieser Wutausbruch hatte ihr gut geholfen und sie fühlte sich nun viel erleichterter als zuvor. Aber es stimmte, er hatte sich mit der falschen angelegt.

"Hey, Lou, was geht?", Hugo klopfte seinem Cousin auf die Schulter, der dann einfach mit den Achseln zuckte.

"Nichts, bei dir?"

"Keine Ahnung, auch würd' ich sagen", er grinste breit, "abgesehen davon, dass heute mein Geburtstag ist!"

"Du musst das auch überall herausposaunen", Joshua verdrehte die Augen.

"Ach ja! Mann, ich hab das ja komplett vergessen, sorry", Louis sah ihn entschuldigend an.

"No Problemo, Lou, ich hab mir schon was gekauft, du musst nur noch bezahlen", Hugo grinste breit.

"Wie bitte, was?", Louis hob unglaublich seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

"'s war nur'n Scherz", nuschelte Hugo.

"Hatte er aber trotzdem wetten vor zu tun", flüsterte Joshua Louis mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen zu.

"Sicher, das hab ich gehört!", ermahnte Hugo seinen besten Freunden.

"Was macht ihr hier?", fragte Louis neugierig.

"Chillen, Millen, Bitches Killen", erklärte Hugo.

"Nein- hast du Tiffany gesehen?", fragte Joshua.

"Ach ja und Joshua schwärmt seit Monaten von Tiffany Finch- Flechty- Bones", Hugo verdrehte die Augen, "wenn sie Joshua auch noch heiratet heißt sie: Tiffany Finch- Flechty- Bones- McKinley. Also, ich rate dir dein Kind nur McKinley zu nennen. Oder: McKanzie McKinley, verdammt geiler Name, was?"

Louis musste über die Albernheiten von Hugo lachen und wandte sich wieder zu Joshua, "äh, ich glaub die ist drinnen. Soll ich sie rufen?"

"Ne, lass mal", Joshua zuckte mit den Schultern, "sag ihr aber, dass ich da war und so."

"Okay, klar", Louis nickte.

"Eigentlich wollten wir auch nur in die Küche", Hugo grinste, "wir sehen uns."

"Ey, nutzt die Freundlichkeit der Elfen nicht aus! Deine Mutter würde das nicht gut heißen!", rief Louis ihm nach und ging ins Hufflepuff Gemeinschaftsraum.

Er sah sich um, Heath und Lily spielten gerade Zauberschnippschnapp und Louis wollte erst auf sie zu gehen und mitspielen, erinnerte sich dann an Joshua's Bitte. Er blickte ein weiteres mal um den Raum und entdeckte Tiffany Finch- Flechty- Bones neben ihren Freundinnen.

Als er auf sie zukam, kicherten sie schon und sahen zu ihn rüber.

"Hey, Tiff", begrüßte er sie.

"Hiii", sie lächelte süß, "ist etwas?"

"Nicht wirklich."

Sie sah ihn enttäuscht an und setzte dann sofort wieder ihr Lächeln auf, "und du wolltest…?"

"Ach, ich sollte dir von McKinley ausrichten, dass er da war und mit dir reden wollte", erklärte Louis.

Nun sah Tiffany mehr als nur enttäuscht aus und ließ ihr Lächeln endgültig fallen.

"Oh", sie seufzte, "okay, danke."

Louis runzelte die Stirn. Was war das denn gerade eben? Er ging auf Lily und Heath zu, anscheinend gewann Lily gerade die Partie.

"Ist heute nicht Sluggie-Nacht?", fragte Heath gerade, als Louis sich neben die beiden setzte.

"Ja", sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Wann musst du denn weg?", fragte Louis sie beiläufig.

"Willst du mitspielen?", fragte Heath ihn.

"Du weißt, dass ich das nicht kann", erwiderte Louis grinsend.

Das stimmte. Aber dafür konnte er exzellent Zauberschach spielen. Die einzigen, die ihnen da einen Strich unter die Rechnung machen waren Hugo und Molly Weasley.

Er wettete, dass Rose ihn wahrscheinlich ebenfalls Probleme bereiten würde, doch diese fand Zauberschach 'barbarisch'.

"In einer halben Stunde", erklärte sie seelenruhig, "ich habe keine Lust. Bloß weil ich ein Ass in Zaubertränke bin!"

"Naja", Heath hustete, "nicht nur deswegen."

Lily verdrehte die Augen. Allen war klar, dass sie in erster Linie im Club war, weil sowohl ihre Mutter als auch ihr Vater mehr als nur begnadete Schüler waren.

"Sag mal, was denkst du über Ted und Vic's Hochzeit?", fragte Lily dann an Louis gerichtet.

"Wie wohl? Natürlich cool, ich krieg ihn als Schwager!", rief er.

"Und ich bin auch endlich mal richtig mit ihn verwandt", sie nickte beschwichtigt, "Vic will bestimmt eine riesige Party. Heath, ich lad dich schon mal ein."

"Danke", er lachte.

"Ich find's klasse", Lily lächelte, "Vic und Ted passen so gut zusammen- da wird's doch mal Zeit, dass sie vor haben zu heiraten."

Louis musste ihr nur zustimmen.

"Ey, Louis, was wolltest du grad bei Tiff?", fragte Heath ihn dann neugierig, während Lily und Heath eine neue Partie von Zauberschnipp-schnapp spielen.

"Nichts", Louis zuckte mit den Schultern, "ich sollte ihr was von Joshua ausrichten."

"McKinley?", hakte Lily nach.

"Jup", Louis nickte.

"Wusst' ich doch, dass der was von ihr will", Heath grinste, "die waren ja auf'm Ball schon zusammen."

"Naja", Lily zögerte.

"Wieso 'naja'? Man merkt das doch", Heath nickte.

"Einige können nur als Freunde hingehen", erklärte Lily dann.

"Nicht Joshua und Tiffany", erwiderte Louis und ergriff dabei Heath' Seite.

"Denkt ihr", sie verdrehte die Augen.

"Ich meine, ja, das stimmt schon, zum Beispiel Roxy und ich", Heath zuckte mit den Schultern, "aber aus Joshua und Tiff wird noch was, das sag' ich dir."

"Oder Juliet und ich", fügte Louis hinzu.

"Du willst nichts von Juliet?", fragte Lily enttäuscht.

"Nein?", gab Louis dann zu, "wieso?"

"Nichts", sie schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich glaube eine hier im Raum weiß zu viel. Spuck aus, worauf du hinaus willst, Lil, sonst lassen wir dich nicht zur Sluggie- Night."

"Oh, Klappe, Heath!", rief sie grinsend, "ich… naja. Tiffany will nichts von Joshua."

"Woher weißt du das?", fragte Louis sie neugierig.

"Woher? Ich teile mit ihr ein Zimmer!", erklärte sie dann, "sie will was von dir, Louis. Du hast ja auch gar keine Augen im Kopf, wie viele Mädels auf dich stehen."

"Wie bitte?", er sah sie verständnislos an.

Lily lachte.

"Es fragt mich nicht nur Juliet, ob ich euch verkuppeln kann- also Juliet hat's nicht so direkt gefragt, nur das mit dem Ball, aber ich mein ja nur", sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Uh, unser Louis ist ein Womanizer!", flüsterte Heath lachend.

"Okay, Lily, du musst dich da verhört haben", Louis fiel in Heath' Lachen ein, doch die beiden hörten auf, als sie Lily's ernsthaftes Gesicht sahen.

"Oh, Louis, wenn ich's nicht besser wüsste, bist du schwul. So was merkt man doch", sie verdrehte die Augen.

"Wer außer Tiffany und Juliet denn noch?", fragte Louis dann verwirrt.

"Ich hab keine Zeit, muss mich umziehen. Die Sluggie- Night wartet auf mich", Lily sprang auf, "du hast übrigens gewonnen, Heath."

Dann verschwand sie in die Räume der Mädchen und machte sich für den Abend mit dem Slug-Club fertig


	12. Chapter 12

Zwölf

"Für wen bist du eigentlich, während der Aufgaben?", fragte Finn Albus. Die beiden waren irgendwo in Hogwarts' Feldern, da, wo sie niemand sehen konnte.

"Für dich", antwortete Albus wie aus der Pistole geschossen und senkte dann verlegen den Blick, da er viel zu schnell die Antwort wusste.

Finn lächelte aber.

"Danke", er strich mit seiner Hand an Albus Wange entlang und hob sein Gesicht wieder an, so dass er ihn küssen konnte.

Albus schloss die Augen und genoss diesen Kuss. Obwohl es nicht der erste war, fühlte er sich immer noch so aufregend und fantastisch an. Man konnte das als gut oder schlecht ansehen, denn er bekam dabei immer weiche Beine.

Zum Glück saßen die beiden aber.

"Und bei den Quidditchspielen?", fragte Finn weiter.

Albus verzog das Gesicht.

"Das ist eine gemeine Frage", murmelte er.

"Ach, dieser James ist ja dein Bruder, tut mir Leid, ich vergaß", Finn grinste so, als ob er es gar nicht vergessen hätte.

"Sagen wir es so, ich bin für beide", Albus lächelte, "aber ich beim Trimagischen Turnier bin ich nur für dich."

"Tolle Ausrede", Finn lachte.

"Und wenn es anders herum wäre? Wenn dein Bruder-"

"Ich habe gar keinen Bruder", erklärte Finn dann.

"Und eine Schwester?", hakte Albus dann hoffnungsvoll nach.

"Ebenfalls nicht."

"Mist", Albus seufzte und Finn sah ihn lächelnd an. Die beiden küssten sich wieder.

Irgendwann wollte Albus sich seinen Kuss wiederholen, doch irgendwie traute er sich nicht. Ständig war es Finn, der ihn küsste. Nicht andersherum.

Albus Hand hielt sich an Finns Nacken fest und er ließ ihn nicht los, als ihre Lippen sich wieder voneinander entfernt hatten.

"Aber ich wäre wohl für dich", sagte Finn dann etwas verspätet.

Albus verstand erst nicht was er meinte, doch nachdem er seine Gedanken geordnet hatte, lächelte er.

"Nein, das sagst du doch nur so."

"Gar nicht", Finn schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr mit seinem Finger über Albus leicht geöffneten Lippen, während er Albus' Gesicht betrachtete, mit einem liebevollem Ausdruck, "du hast wirklich tolle Augen, weißt du das?"

"Danke", sagte Albus verlegen.

Noch ein weiteres mal küsste er ihn, dieses mal länger als sonst. Albus gab sich ihm sofort hin, drückte sich dann sogar etwas näher an Finn. Seine Hände fanden sich in Finn's lockigen Haaren wieder.

Sie waren so eben, so dünn gespalten und glänzten so wunderschön schwarz, und öffnete seine Lippen leicht, während er spürte, wie drängender Finn's Kuss wurde.

Leider entfernte er sich wieder viel zu früh von Albus.

"Ich muss gehen. Üben und so", erklärte Finn und stand auf. Er reichte Albus seine Hand und half ihn somit hoch.

"Okay", murmelte Albus und versuchte nicht allzu enttäuscht zu klingen.

"Wir sehen uns später. Beim Abendessen", erwiderte Finn.

"Jaaah, stimmt auch wieder", Albus lächelte. Sie saßen beim Abendessen immer nebeneinander, alle anderen dachten sie wären nur Freunde und durften sich nichts anmerken lassen.

Sie dachten, dass Albus der einzige wirkliche Freund für Finn war. Aber die Wahrheit war, dass er und Finn eine Beziehung miteinander hatten…

Wobei, stop- waren sie in einer Beziehung? Sie hatten noch gar nicht darüber geredet. Haben sich nur geküsst und…

Albus wurde auf einmal nervös und ging dann zurück zum Schloss.

"Marcus, du Idiot", fuhr Hunter ihn an.

Es war der erste April und natürlich war dies der Tag, in dem James und Marcus noch einmal extra einen drauflegten.

Für Hunter und Fred war der Morgen aber Hölle. Sie waren gerade einmal zehn Minuten wach und die ersten Opfer der beiden. Bis jetzt sind die beiden in schon vier Fallen reingetappt.

Das schlimme ist- es ist die doppelte Anzahl von letztes Jahr.

Wieso? Weil James und Marcus sich immer noch weigerten zu vertragen. Und das heißt: Doppelte Anzahl von Streichen. Es schien so, als gäbe es einen Wettbewerb zwischen den beiden, was Fred und Hunter wirklich auf die Nerven ging.

Außerdem waren sie, da sie sich die Ideen alleine einfallen lassen mussten, weniger kreativ. Marcus und James zusammen waren ein besseres Team als einzeln.

"Was?", er grinste frech.

"Wenn ich zu spät zu Zauberkünste komme, bringe ich dich um!", raunte Hunter, "und dich gleich auch mit, Potter!"

"Was hab' ich jetzt wieder getan?", fragte James unschuldig.

"POTTER!", schrie nun Fred vom Badezimmer.

"Okay, bye, bin dann weg!", James nahm sich seine Tasche, doch Fred war aus dem Badezimmer gestürzt und versuchte ihn noch zu schnappen.

"Adios, ich hoffe dass meine Initalien nicht zu viel des Guten waren!", verabschiedete sich James schnell.

"Ich glaub ich hau auch lieber ab", sagte Marcus dann, als Hunter und Fred sich wütend zu ihn umdrehten, "achja: April, April!"

"Halt die Klappe, Finningan und sieh zu, dass du hier raus kommst", zischte Hunter dann Augen verdrehend.

"Yes, Sir", Marcus salutierte und verschwand hinter der Tür.

Es war seltsam für ihn gewesen alleine all die Streiche auszudenken, vorbereiten und durchzuführen. James und er hatten seit sie hier in Hogwarts waren noch nie den April ohne einander verbracht.

Er vermisste ihn schon- auch weil man mit dem Tarnumhang so viel mehr machen konnte- aber er wollte sich nicht entschuldigen.

Er war jung, er hatte noch so viel Zeit- wieso war es dann so schlimm, dass er sich mit Molly und Poushali trifft? Es war ja nicht so, als ob er mit einer von denen eine feste Beziehung hatte und man es deshalb 'betrügen' nannte.

Außerdem, wieso war James so geschockt gewesen, als Marcus ihm vorwarf, dass er was von seiner älteren, hübschen und coolen Cousine Dominique wollte?

Er war schließlich sein bester Freund, bloß weil Marcus nicht über solche Dinge wirklich sprach, hieß es nicht, dass er blind in Sache Liebe war. Er merkte doch, wie James seine Cousine ansah. Einerseits mit diesem Verliebten Blick, andererseits mit der Sehnsucht- und wie er Frank ansah. Voller Eifersucht, während er versuchte, diese zu verstecken.

Naja, aber Dominique und Frank waren doch eh nur beste Freunde, James musste sich da gar keine Sorgen machen… oder?

"James Sirius Potter!", Molly lachte, "du bist echt… unmöglich!"

"April, April", James grinste seine Lieblingscousine an. Eigentlich war sie nie wirklich seine Lieblingscousine gewesen. Er hatte gar keine Lieblingscousine.

Ja, irgendwie schwärmte er für Dominique, aber das hieß nicht, dass er sie deshalb mehr mochte als alle anderen Cousinen und Cousins die er hatte.

Seit dem er sich mit Marcus gestritten hatte, lag ihm Molly aber sehr am Herzen. Er wollte nicht, dass sie von Marcus verletzt wird und seit dem war sie, nun ja, seine Lieblingscousine.

Molly grinste ebenfalls und schlug nach ihm mit einem dicken Buch.

"Autsch", James wich aus- vergeblich, "wo ist eigentlich Blair?"

"Für euch ist der erste April zwar der absolute Tag des Scherzes im Jahr, für Blair ist es ihr Jahrestag mit Frank", erklärte Molly dann.

"Euch?", fragte James dann automatisch.

"Ja, du und Marcus", Molly lächelte, "wo ist er eigentlich?"

James Gesichtzüge verhärteten sich.

"Marcus und ich haben schon seit Wochen Streit", erklärte er.

"Was? Wieso hat er es mir nicht erzählt? Oder du?", Molly sah ihn entsetzt an, "was ist denn passiert? Kann ich helfen?"

"Ja, in dem du nicht mehr mit ihm ausgehst", erklärte James ruhig.

"Wie meinst du das?", fragte sie ihn dann zögernd.

"Ich wollte nicht, dass er sich mit Poushali trifft, weil er dich damit verletzt und dann haben wir uns darüber gestritten und ich werde nicht mehr mit ihm sprechen, bis er wieder zur Vernunft kommt und sich nicht mit dieser Poushali trifft", erklärte James mit einer monotonen Stimme.

Molly's Gesichtsausdruck wurde weicher und sie hatte beinahe Tränen in den Augen. Sie war so gerührt von der Fürsorge ihres Cousins, dass sie ihre Arme um ihn schlang und ihn fest umarmte.

"Danke, James", flüsterte sie und James erwiderte ihre Umarmung, "aber… aber das musst du echt nicht für mich tun. Wegen mir deine Freundschaft mit Marcus…"

"Ich werde ihn so was von umbringen, wenn er dich verletzt", murmelte James.

"Nein, James", Molly schüttelte ihre Haare, "das… das ist echt verrückt von dir."

Sie hatte ihn immer noch nicht losgelassen und James fragte sich, ob es sich bei Dominique auch so anfühlen würde.

Nein, ganz sicher nicht.

Bei Molly fühlte es sich an wie es sich bei einer Cousine halt anfühlen sollte. Vertraut, warm- nichts anderes als diese freundschaftlichen und familiären Gefühle.

"James, wenn Marcus mich wirklich mag, wird er mir schon nicht das Herz brechen oder so", tröstete sie ihn, "ich hab dich echt lieb, und ich bin wirklich froh, dass du dich so sehr für mich einsetzt. Aber, James. Marcus und du- ihr seid beste Freunde seit eurem ersten Schuljahr. Seit dem du in den Hogwarts- Express mit mir und Fred eingestiegen bist und kurz darauf Marcus dich mit einem Schokofrosch an die Wange beworfen hatte."

Sie hatte da nicht unrecht. James musste über die Vorstellung von damals lachen.

"Und… ehrlich, ihr beide seid nur als Team toll. Ich meine, James, diese ganzen Streiche- da fehlt etwas. Marcus. Und die von Marcus sind auch nicht viel besser. Da fehlst nämlich du. Nur zusammen seid ihr toll", sie lächelte.

"Ja, das kannst du ruhig auch Onkel George sagen", entgegnete James.

Molly klappte ihren Mund auf und sah ihn geschockt an.

"Oh Gott, was habe ich da gerade bloß gesagt?", James sah sie verzweifelt an.

"Ist schon okay, ich behalte es für mich", sie lächelte, "aber du solltest schleunigst wieder mit Marcus reden. Ich mag es nicht, wenn ihr nicht mit einander redet wegen mir. Freundschaft ist eines der wichtigsten Dingen die es gibt."

"Familie aber auch", entgegnete James.

Molly lächelte, "wer sagt denn, dass man von Freundschaft und Familie eins vorziehen musst? Oder, dass jemand, der ein Freund ist, nicht gleich eine Familie für einen ist?"

"Das war wirklich weise", sagte James dann skeptisch.

"Was erwartest du von mir?" Molly lachte, "James, ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen."

James zögerte.

"Du vermisst ihn doch auch", fuhr sie fort.

"Aber wenn er weiterhin euch beide…"

"Dann kann man wohl nichts machen. Wenn ich schlau bin, würde ich vielleicht aufhören, aber ich bin es nicht", sie lächelte schwach, "aber du bist es."

"Wenn er dich trotzdem verletzt, verprügele ich ihn aber", James lächelte

"Abgemacht", Molly strahlte.

"Lorcan!", rief Xenia.

Lorcan drehte sich zu ihr um.

"Woher wusstest du, dass ich es bin?", fragte er sie. Er und sein Bruder sahen sich nämlich exakt gleich aus- wie man es für eineiige Zwillinge nun auch erwartet.

"Du knöpfst deine Hemde nie ganz zu", erklärte sie und deutete auf seinen Kragen.

"Oh", er grinste und führte seine Finger zu den Knöpfen.

"Ne, lass mal, nachher erkenn ich dich nicht mehr wieder", sagte sie dann und lächelte.

Lorcan zögerte und zuckte dann mit den Schultern, "okay" und ließ seine Hände wieder sinken.

"Schon seltsam jemanden zu sehen, der aussieht wie sein Spiegelbild, oder?", fragte Xenia ihn nach.

"Ich sehe doch ein Stück besser aus", erwiderte Lorcan grinsend.

"Genau", murmelte sie mit einem stark ironischen Ton, "also zu deinem Angebot: Ich würde gerne mit dir zu Hogsmeade gehen."

"Echt? Cool", Lorcan lächelte.

"Aber ein Haken: Ich will nicht, dass man uns miteinander sieht", fügte sie hinzu.

"Wieso das?", er klappte den Mund auf.

"Du bist von Ravenclaw, ich von Slytherin. Es ist zwar schlimmer wenn du ein Gryffindor wärst oder von diesen nichtsnutzigen Hufflepuffs, aber nichts desto trotz", Xenia biss sich auf die Lippen, "man sieht zu mir auf und bloß, weil ich dich mag, werde ich meine Position nicht einfach aufgeben. Hast du das verstanden?"

Lorcan versuchte nicht allzu enttäuscht auszusehen.

"Es tut mir Leid. Es ist halt nicht gut für meinen Ruf."

"Ist schon okay", Lorcan seufzte.

"Wirklich?", fragte Xenia dann.

"Ja", er nickte, "also: du magst mich?"

Xenia lächelte verschmitzt, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, sah sich kurz um und drückte dann ihre Lippen auf seine.

"Ja, das tue ich", sagte sie dann, als sie ihre Füße senkte und grinste.

Lorcan fasste nicht wirklich was da geschehen ist und starrte sie fassungslos an.

"Äh, Lorcan?", Xenia wedelte mit eiern Hand vor seinen Augen.

"Ääääh, was?", fragte er verwirrt.

Sie musste lachen.

"Wir sehen uns", Xenia warf ihre schwarzen Haare nach hinten und verschwand.

Lorcan sah ihr mit offenem Mund nach und führte seine Finger zu seinen Lippen. Der Kuss war kurz und unschuldig gewesen, und doch spürte er den Feuer, der da hinter steckte.

"Hey", Lucy setzte sich zusammen mit Zach neben Scorpius.

"Hi", Scorpius sah sie leicht grinsend an.

"Ey, kommt ihr dieses Wochenende mit?", fragte Lucy dann, "Zach und ich wollten zu den Drei Besen."

"Keine Ahnung", Albus sah auf seinen Teller.

"Finn kann auch mitkommen, aber ich glaub nicht, dass er so gerne mit Fünftklässler abhängen will", fügte Lucy hinzu.

Eigentlich wollte Albus dieses Wochenende mit Finn verbringen. Sie hatten so wenig Zeit, ehe er wieder abreiste.

Finn nickte ihm zu und Albus sagte: "Ach, was soll's, komm Scorp, lass mal mit."

"Okay", er seufzte und nickte.

"Cool", Lucy grinste listig und sah zu Zach.

"Kommt sonst noch jemand?", fragte Albus dann.

"Marissa."

"Oh, ich habe keine Lust mit meiner Cousine abzuhängen", sagte Scorpius.

"Scorp, ich muss ständig mit meinen Cousinen klarkommen", erwiderte Albus.

"Ja, weil du so viele hast. Ich habe ja nur drei", er grinste, "wie viele habt ihr?"

"Neun", Albus erwiderte Scorpius Grinsen.

"Komm schon, ich bin ständig das einzige Mädchen!"

"Ich wusste nicht, dass es dir was ausmacht", bemerkte Zach.

"Tut es auch nicht", gab sie Lucy zu und zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Okay, dann morgen", Albus nickte.

"ROSIE!", schrie Poushali aufgeregt.

"Was?", Rose drehte sich zu ihrer Freundin um, die wie ein Honigkuchenpferd strahlte.

"Rate mal, wer gerade mit Marcus Finningan geknutscht hat!", rief sie aufgeregt.

"WAS? Du hast mit ihm geknutscht?", fragte Rose entsetzt.

"Nicht wirklich, aber das klingt cooler", Poushali holte tief Luft und setzte sich neben ihrer Freundin, "wir haben uns nur geküsst. Aber das war schon- Bäms- Feuerwerk pur! So toll, seine Lippen sind fantastisch!"

Rose umarmte ihre Freundin von der Seite, "ich freue mich für dich!"

"Danke", Poushali lächelte, "er ist so heiß und ein verdammt guter Küsser sag ich dir. Wenn du deinen ersten Kuss hast, willst du echt mehr. Wirklich."

"Also, erklär mir was genau passiert ist!", forderte Rose sie auf.

"Wir haben uns zufällig getroffen. Und dann haben wir geredet und irgendwann haben wir uns in die Augen gesehen und sind immer näher gekommen und… naja, dann haben wir uns geküsst!", rief sie glücklich.

"Wow", hauchte Rose und sie musste zugeben, dass sie gerade daran dachte, wie es wohl wäre, wenn Scorpius und sie in einer solchen Situation wären. Hätten ihre Lippen auch einfach instinktiv zueinander gefunden?

Da war doch diese eine Situation, in der sie unbewusst ziemlich nah zueinander waren, als sie sauer auf ihn war. Aber es wurde kein Kuss daraus.

Sie versuchte schnell diese Gedanken aus ihrem Gedächtnis zu löschen und sah wieder zu Poushali.

"Das heißt, er nimmt mich und nicht Molly, oder?"

"Ich glaube schon", Rose nickte.

"Oh Gott, ich fasse es immer noch nicht!", kreischte Poushali, "sind er und ich jetzt eigentlich zusammen?"

"Keine Ahnung- ich habe da noch weniger Erfahrung als du, Pou", sie sah ihre Freundin ernst an.

"Ich hoffe es doch- das wäre so was von cool", schwärmte Poushali und drückte Rose Hände, "oh Gott. Dann würde ich mit Marcus Finningan gehen!"

"Ich freue mich für dich", sagte Rose.

"Danke", sie lächelte, "und vielleicht kann er dann ein Doppeldate für mich, ihn und dich und Hunter…"

"Nein danke", Rose lachte, "lieb gemeint aber ich glaube eher nicht, dass es klappen würde."

"Klar! Rose, du bist das einzig ungeküsste Mädchen und weißt du was? Eigentlich nicht so schlimm, aber du musst diese Erfahrung haben! Es ist so wahnsinnig toll!", Poushali's Augen glühten auf.

"Ich glaube dir doch", meinte Rose dann.

"Notfalls kannst du ja Zach küssen", murmelte Poushali zögernd.

"Es war schon ein Fehler mit ihm auf dem Ball zu gehen", Rose schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf, "da werde ich ihn nicht auch noch küssen."

"Okay, vielleicht hast du recht", Poushali nickte ernst, "aber er sieht auch ganz gut aus."

Rose verdrehte nur ihre Augen.

"Lily!", Louis rannte ihr hinterher, "warte mal kurz."

"Was ist los?", seltsamerweise hatte sie ihre Haare zu einem Zopf gebunden, das seltsamste, was er je bei ihr gesehen hatte. Er kannte sie nur mit offenen Haaren, weshalb er kurz stutzte und auf ihre Frisur deutete.

"Mann, warum spricht mich jeder darauf an?", fragte Lily seufzend und führte ihre Hand zu ihrem Zopf. Sie löste ihn und mit einem mal flossen ihre feuerroten Haare wieder über ihre Schultern.

"Es ist ungewohnt", erklärte Louis dann und zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Egal, was wolltest du denn?", Lily kam gerade von Zaubertränke wieder. Natürlich war sie wieder einmal die erste und beste gewesen. Aber das hieß nicht, dass es ihr Lieblingsfach war. Seufzend pustete sie sich eine Strähne von ihrem Gesicht.

"Du musst mir sagen, wer alles auf mich steht", bat er sie.

"Bist du verrückt?", platzte sie hervor, "das sag ich dir nicht!"

"Wieso?", fragte er sie verzweifelt.

"Wieso willst du das überhaupt? Louis, du… du bist ja genau sowie Hugo- hast keine Ahnung von Mädchen", sie schüttelte den Kopf, "hast du 'ne Ahnung, dass man so was nicht einfach sagt? Sie haben es mir im Vertrauen anvertraut, ich kann es dir nicht einfach sagen!"

"Ach komm schon", bat er sie.

"Nein, das ist echt- schon schlimm genug, dass du nicht bemerkst, dass du der beliebteste 'Junggeselle' alias Mädchenschwarm unserer Stufe bist", sie lachte, "mit deinen Veelagenen und so."

"Ach, so nennt man mich?", Louis hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

"Nein, eher Mister Handsome", sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Entschuldige, was?"

"Vergiss es. Wie kommst du eigentlich darauf?", sie sah ihn neugierig an, "ich dachte das interessiert dich nicht sonderlich."

"Klar interessiert es mich", erwiderte er entrüstet, "naja, Tiffany hat mich gefragt, ob ich mit ihr gehen will."

"Sie hat was?", fragte Lily geschockt.

"Sie wollte wissen, ob ich ihr Freund sein will", wiederholte er noch einmal.

"Und was hast du gesagt?"

"Ich muss es mir überlegen."

"Und jetzt fragst du mich, wer noch auf dich steht, damit du die beste rauspicken kannst?", Lily war entsetzt von dem Verhalten ihres Cousins.

"Natürlich nicht! Ich will nichts von Tiffany, das mit dem Überlegen war nur eine Ausrede, ich will sie nicht verletzen", erklärte er.

"Und warum willst du wissen, wer noch auf dich steht?", fragte Lily verwirrt.

"Damit ich jeden Kontakt mit ihnen vermeide, ich will keinen von ihnen verletzen", führte Louis seine Erklärung fort.

"Oh Mann, in diesem Falle gebe ich dir recht. Na gut, okay. Also: Da ist Tiffany Finch- Flechty- Bones, Juliet Finningan, Daisy McLaggen, Olive Smith, Henrietta Goldstein und Jessica Boot. Von den anderen weiß ich es nicht genau aber ich wete da gibt's noch mehr."

"Wer ist Jessica Boot?", fragte Louis und runzelte die Stirn.

"Siehst du! Du weißt nicht mal wer sie ist!" Lily verdrehte die Augen, "das ist echt erniedrigend für all diese Leute!"

"Und warte, Stopp: Henrietta Goldstein? Niemals!"

"Genau das meine ich", Lily seufzte, "willst du denn von keinem etwas? Nicht einmal ansatzweise?"

"Nein, tut mir Leid", er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Bist du wirklich hetero?"

Louis verdrehte nur noch die Augen.


	13. Chapter 13

Dreizehn

"Frankie", Blair hüpfte auf und ab, "was haben sie dir gesagt?"

Man hatte die drei Champions hergeholt um ihnen einen Tipp für die dritte Aufgabe zu geben.

"Nichts besonderes", erklärte er und Blair hakte sich bei ihm ein, doch Frank schüttelte sie sanft ab, "Blair. Wir müssen reden."

"Was ist passiert? Brauchst du meine Hilfe?", fragte sie und er schüttelte mit einem leichten Lächeln den Kopf.

"Es ist nur so… Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es ausdrücken soll, aber… Ich will dich nicht anlügen, du weißt, wie sehr ich das hasse. Blair, ich schätze dich als Person wirklich, du bist wundervoll, lustig und wirklich sehr hübsch", begann er und Blair lächelte über seine Worte, "aber… du bist nicht die Person, die für mich wundervoll ist. Du hast das bestimmt in den letzten Wochen gemerkt, Blair. Da bin ich nicht der einzige. Zwischen uns ist es nicht mehr so, wie es einmal war. Ich liebe dich nicht mehr- meine Gefühle sind nicht mehr so stark wie vorher."

"Aber-", Blair konnte kaum fassen, was gerade passierte. Frank machte doch nicht wirklich mit ihr Schluss! Oder doch? Sie zitterte und sie konnte ihn nicht mehr in die Augen sehen.

"Es tut mir Leid, aber das zwischen uns funktioniert nicht mehr. Sei nicht allzu verletzt, du bist wirklich klasse. Und ich weiß, dass du jemanden finden wirst, der dies auch angemessen schätzt und dich so liebt, wie ich es immer hätte tun sollen", flüsterte er.

"Nein!", In ihren Augen traten Tränen hervor. Ihr Herz zersprang in tausende Stücke. Sie hatte in den letzten Wochen nicht bemerkt, dass ihre Beziehung langsam zerfiel, dass er sie nicht mehr so liebte wie vorher, "aber… aber du hast noch Gefühle für mich?"

"Sie sind nicht ganz erloschen, ich mag dich- aber mehr nicht. Es wäre nicht fair dir gegenüber-"

"Doch! Bitte, Frank, ich kann nicht ohne dich!", schrie sie verzweifelt und klammerte sich an ihn fest.

Er nahm sanft ihre Hände und schob sie vorsichtig von ihm weg, "es tut mir Leid, Blair. Ich wünschte auch, es wäre nicht so gekommen und es würde so enden."

"Nein!", sie schüttelte noch einmal ihren Kopf, "das kann nicht wahr sein. Sag, dass es nicht wahr ist. Das ist nur ein Scherz. Bitte, Frank, sag es!"

"Ich wünschte ich könnte es", murmelte er, "weine nicht, jede Träne die an mir verschwendest, geht auf die Zeit, die du mit einem Besseren verbringen könntest- mit einem Lächeln."

"Mit dir war ich aber glücklich!", schrie sie.

"Ich war es für eine Zeit auch", er lächelte entschuldigend. Es zerbrach ihn ebenso das Herz sie so weinen zu sehen, doch er liebte sie wirklich nicht mehr. Hatte er es je wirklich getan?

"Aber…"

"Wirklich, Blair", Frank sah sie entschuldigend an, "ich gehe jetzt, wenn es dich okay ist."

"Ja", sie schluchzte und nickte, "geh nur."

Frank sah sie besorgt an, ehe er sich umdrehte und ging.

"Roxy, wir können doch neben euch, was?", ehe Hugo auf eine Antwort seiner Cousine wartete, setzte er sich auch schon einfach neben ihr.

"Ja klar", erwiderte sie sarkastisch.

"Ach, am liebsten würde ich mitspielen", seufzte er.

"Dann hätten wir aber keine Chance zu gewinnen", Joshua grinste breit.

"Ach, halt die Klappe und lass' deinen Wut nicht an mir aus", Hugo verdrehte die Augen.

"Wut?", Roxanne sah Joshua neugierig an.

"Ja, auf Louis", sein Blick verdüsterte sich, "ich hab ihn noch nicht alleine erwischt, aber wenn, dann ist der Kerl fertig."

"Wieso?", meldete sich nun Juliet, die neben Roxanne saß.

"Wieso? Das fragst du noch? Natürlich hat das Gerücht, dass Louis was von Tiffany will die Runde gemacht!", rief er wütend, "ich meine, er weißt, dass ich auf sie stehe. Ich hab's ihm indirekt gesagt und einige Tage später- BUMS- schnappt er sie mir weg!"

"Das Gerücht hieß, dass Tiffany was von Louis will, nicht andersherum!", rief Juliet aufgebracht, "Louis will doch nichts von ihr! Oder?"

"Natürlich nicht, Schätzchen", beruhigte Roxanne sie, doch ihr Tonfall klang nicht gerade überzeugt.

"Was wollt ihr Mädels alle von ihm?", Joshua war aufgebrachter denn je, "ich mag euren Cousin nicht, ehrlich."

"Louis kann doch nichts für, wenn Tiffany auf ihn steht!", verteidigte Juliet ihn.

"Jaah, klar", Joshua verdrehte die Augen, "deshalb hat er sie auch gefragt, ob sie mit ihm gehen will."

"Ich hab's andersherum gehört!", erwiderte Juliet.

"Leute, das Spiel fängt gleich an und ihr streitet euch ernsthaft-"

Joshua funkelte Hugo wütend an und wandte sich wieder zu Juliet.

"Ja, das sagst du doch nur! Du willst es nicht anders hören! Ich sehe es ja noch realistisch. Tiffany hat nein gesagt, weil sie- naja, auf mich steht", er grinste, "und Louis ist ein Arsch und kein guter Freund."

"Wie meinst du das? Ich will es nicht anders hören?"

"Ist doch klar, du wünscht dir, dass dein Louis auf dich steht, du willst die Wahrheit nicht wahr haben und deshalb verdrehst du es!", erklärte Joshua.

"Aber…", Juliet sah verzweifelt zu Roxanne.

"Wuhu, schau dir das an, die Wetterbedingungen sind klasse für ein Quidditchspiel!", rief diese nur, "HOGWAAARTS!"

Hugo jubelte mit ihr und Juliet und Joshua sahen sich erniedrigend an.

"Oh Mann, ich dachte er mag mich wirklich", flüsterte sie.

"Jaah, das dachte ich auch", Joshua nickte, "von wegen Mr. Handsome."

Juliet wurde rot, "woher kennst du diesen Spitznamen?"

"Ich bin doch nicht doof", Joshua lachte leicht.

"Leute? Das spiel hat angefangen!", rief Hugo und schüttelte Joshua leicht an der Seite.

"Jaja, habe ich schon bemerkt", er seufzte nur.

Das erste Tor für Durmstrang.

Hogwarts lief einen ertäuschten Seufzer erklingen.

"Ihr könnt wenigstens positiver sein!", schimpfte Roxanne, "ehrlich."

"Bloß weil du auf niemanden stehst", erwiderte Juliet.

"Ach komm schon, was ist da schon bei?", Hugo verdrehte theatralisch die Augen, "am Ende ist man traurig und so. Wir ihr beide. Und ehrlich, Louis ist kein Arsch, ich wette es gibt eine Erklärung. Ich kenne meinen Cousin, nicht wahr, Roxy?"

Roxanne nickte beschwichtigt.

"Ja, genau. Er ist nicht so wie ihr denkt. Da gibt's eine simple Erklärung. Bestimmt."

"Ich wüsste nicht welche", murmelte Joshua.

Dominique wusste in letzter Zeit nicht so recht, wie sie sich fühlen sollte.

Sie war einerseits glücklich, weil Frank wieder single war und mit Blair Schluss gemacht hatte. Als sie diese Nachricht gehört hatte, hat ihr Herz einen Sprung gemacht und alles in ihr hatte glücklich aufgeschrien.

Doch andererseits sah sie, wie Blair zusammen mit ihrer Cousine hockte und sich bei ihr ausheulte. Und sie hatte natürlich auch gehört, dass Marcus etwas mit Poushali hatte- ob die zusammen waren, wusste niemand so recht- aber auch Molly gedatet hatte. Sie tat ihr Leid, weil selbst ihre beste Freundin sie nicht wirklich aufheitern könnte, selbst wenn sie es wollte.

Deshalb fühlte sie sich manchmal glücklich und manchmal schlecht, weil sie sich gerade eben freute.

Doch das war nun Nebensache. Sie saß auf ihrem Besen und spielte gegen Durmstrang. Sie waren sehr gut, schnell und stark- anders als Beauxbatons. Die waren zwar auch gut gewesen, doch dieses mal schien es ihr eine wirkliche Herausforderung zu sein.

"Halt die Augen offen, James", rief sie ihm zu und fing den Quaffel auf, bevor einer von Durmstrang ihn schnappen konnte.

Dann warf sie ihn weiter zu Zach, der dann ein Tor für Gryffindor einheimste, während der Hüter wohl geschlafen hatte.

Sie jubelte, musste sich aber auf das nächste gefasst machen.

Es war ein schlimmes hin und her zwischen Gryffindor und Durmstrang, mal schienen die einen zu führen, mal die anderen.

Irgendwo ganz oben flog Finn und durchsuchte das ganze Feld. Anscheinend verließ er sich auf die Treiber, dass der Klatscher ihn nicht verfolgte.

Zurrecht, denn diese waren wirklich gut. Einmal war Dominique von ihrem Besen gefallen und hielt sich mit ihren Händen schlaff an den fest, während ihr Körper unten rumtaumelte.

Lorcan und Heath waren zwar in Topform, doch der Klatscher war heute anscheinend besonders angrifflustig.

"Komm schon", flüsterte sie leise.

"James pass auf!", schrie Jasmine. James drehte sich um und konnte gerade einen Klatscher ausweichen.

Lorcan kam herbeigeschwebt schrie: "Sorry!" und schlug den Klatscher wieder weg.

"Danke!", rief James.

Jasmine lächelte ihn zu und James erwiderte ihr Lächeln.

Dominique dachte nach, ob zwischen denen vielleicht etwas werden könnte, doch ehe sie es sich versah, hatte Crabbe ihr den Quaffel zugespielt, doch ein Durmstrang hatte ihn ihr vor ihrer Nase weggeschnappt.

"Pass doch auf!", schrie Crabbe entgeistert.

"Halt die Klappe!", brüllte sie zurück.

Anscheinend hatten Finn und James den Schnatz zur selben Zeit gefunden, denn beide schnellten um und flogen in dieselbe Richtung. Es war ein Kopf an Kopfrennen, obwohl Finn zuvor viel weiter höher geflogen ist als James.

Jasmine sah schnell zu James und Finn, konzentrierte sich aber dann wieder auf das Spiel, wie es sich nun gehörte.

"Kommt schon", rief sie den Durmstrangs provozierend zu.

Dominique grinste, hob ihren Daumen in ihre Richtung und suchte nun den Quaffel, während James weiterhin den Schnatz nachjagte.

Es war wirklich schwer, Finn war viel schwerer abzurütteln, als alle anderen Sucher. James versuchte ihn zu überholen, doch Finn rammte ihn von der Seite.

Das kannte er auch von den Slytherins.

James war aber schneller, schließlich hatte er auch einen Vierundzwanziger.

Er hatte noch nie so ein schweres Spiel gehabt. Es schien eine lange Weile zu sein, ehe er Finn abrütteln konnte.

Heath hatte den Klatscher so gelenkt, dass er Finn traf, der dann vom Besen stürzte.

James sah noch, wie sein Bruder Albus erschrocken aufstand, doch er musste sich schleunigst wieder auf den Schnatz konzentrieren.

Er stand von seinem Besen auf, streckte seinen Arm aus und… fing ihn!

Er hatte ihn wahrhaftig gefangen! Das Spiel war vorbei und er hatte Hogwarts zum Sieg verholfen! Alle schrien und jubelten und rannten auf ihn zu.

Dominique war die erste, die ihn umarmte, aber seltsamerweise war es doch so, wie es bei Molly war.

Er konnte nicht lange darüber nachdenken, denn dann stürmten alle anderen auf ihn ein und hoben ihn hoch.

"POTTER! POTTER! POTTER!", schrien sie alle im Chor. Es waren dieses mal nicht wie sonst nur die von Gryffindor, sondern von allen Häusern. Sogar von Slytherin.

"Yeah, klasse, James!", hörte er seine Schwester irgendwo unten rufen.

"Danke, Lil!"

Als James in der Großen Halle endlich wieder runtergelassen wurde, fand Jasmine endlich den Weg zu ihn.

"Deine Fangemeinschaft ist riesig!", rief sie lachend und warf sich in seine Arme.

Er wusste selbst nicht, was er da tat, aber er umarmte sie instinktiv und als ihn dieses seltsame Gefühl übernahm, das, was er weder bei Molly noch bei Dominique hatte, küsste er sie. Vor den Augen der ganzen Schule.

Jasmine erwiderte seinen Kuss ebenfalls, was ihn noch glücklicher machte. Nicht nur, dass er gerade Hogwarts zum Sieg verholfen hatte, er küsste gerade Jasmine Wood!

Und der Kuss war gut, wirklich. Mehr als das.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten brach lauter Jubel ein und die beiden sahen sich in die Augen und lachten.

Abgesehen von James wurde Heath auch noch siegreich beglückwünscht, weil er Finn vom Besen gestoßen hatte.

Wobei, nein, eigentlich wurde jeder im Team geehrt. Sogar Lysander, obwohl der nicht einmal mitgespielt hatte.

Vielleicht verwechselten ihn einige auch mit seinem Zwillingsbruder.

"Du und Jasmine? Wow, das war echt… unerwartet, Mann", rief Marcus.

"Ach, halt die Klappe", James grinste. Die beiden haben sich zwar wieder vertragen, aber seit dem er etwas mit Poushali angefangen hatte, juckte seine Hand immer, denn er wollte Marcus am liebsten eine schlagen.

Leider hatte Molly ihn gebeten, dies nicht zu tun. Leider.

"Klasse, James!", sein Cousin Hugo hielt ihm die Hand hoch, damit James einklatschen konnte.

"Ist ziemlich seltsam, wo Jasmine doch noch letztens Al's Date war, oder?", fragte nun Marcus.

"Hab ich nicht irgendwas mit Klappe gesagt?", rief James zurück.

"Achja, vergessen!"

Ganz Hogwarts war in Hochstimmung und sie feierten bis in die Nacht hinein.

Rose stand unbeholfen neben Samantha und Fred, die miteinander rumknutschten und Jason Nott, der sich mit Zach unterhielt.

Sie stand unbeholfen unter der ganzen Masse, mit einem Punsch in der Hand. Sie hasste Poushali dafür, dass sie Rose in Stich gelassen hatte um mit Marcus rumzuknutschen. Dabei waren die nicht einmal zusammen!

Es verärgerte Rose, dass Poushali sich so von Marcus manipulieren lies, aber was soll man da schon tun?

"Rose", Scorpius kam mit einem Grinsen auf sie zu.

"Scorpius", sie musterte ihn kurz.

"Was stehst du hier so alleine rum?", fragte er.

"Ich habe nie um Gesellschaft gebeten", erwiderte sie spitz.

"Und doch hoffst du, dass ich herkomme und dir Gesellschaft leiste", er fuhr sich mit der Zunge über seinen Lippen.

Rose wurde rot und schüttelte schnell den Kopf.

"Quatsch", murmelte sie.

"Wie auch immer. Wollen wir raus? Es ist ein bisschen stickig hier, findest du nicht?"

"Ähm", sie zögerte, doch Scorpius ging schon vor und sie folgte ihn einfach.

Davor sah sie sich noch um- niemand sah ihnen nach. Sie fragte sich, wo ihr Cousin Albus wohl war.

Sie waren alleine und Rose nahm das wohl eher als schlechtes Omen als ein gutes.

"Oh, schöne Nacht", murmelte sie und wurde rot. Schnell trank sie etwas von ihrem Punsch, damit sie ihn nicht ansehen musste.

"Jaah", Scorpius Hände fahren in seinen Hosentaschen, während er sie beim Trinken musterte.

"Also?"

"Du hast kein Interesse?"

"Interesse an was?"

"An mich natürlich, woran denn sonst", Scorpius fuhr mit seinen Händen durch seinen blonden Haaren.

Rose verschluckte sich und wurde schlagartig wieder rot. Warum brachte er sie ständig zur Verlegenheit?

"Wie bitte?"

Scorpius grinste frech.

"Ob du kein Interesse an mir hast- bis her habe ich immer versucht an dir ranzukommen. Leider vergeblich", er seufzte.

Gar nicht!, dachte sie, wegen dir schlägt mein Herz so schnell!

"Oh", murmelte sie aber stattdessen.

"Schade", er seufzte.

"Wer sagt, dass ich kein Interesse habe?", rutschte es ihr aus.

Scorpius Augen glühten auf.

"Bisher habe ich keins bemerkt", erwiderte er, "vielleicht sollte ich dich fallen lassen."

Auf der einen Seite schrie sie: JA! Tu das und lasse mich in Ruhe! Auf der anderen: Nein! Bitte nicht.

Scorpius Finger strichen über ihre Wange und Rose konzentrierte sich darauf, gleichmäßig zu atmen.

"Ach, das wäre sowieso verrückt", anscheinend sprach Scorpius mehr mit sich selbst, als mit Rose. Sie wusste aber nur zu gut, wie es war, es zu wollen aber auf der anderen Seite nicht. Es wäre mehr als nur verrückt.

"Also?", flüsterte sie dann und ihre Stimme klang nicht so zittrig, wie sie es erwartet hatte.

"Was denkst du denn eigentlich?"

"Du solltest… es aufgeben", sagte sie. Sie war bei Verstand geblieben. Im Moment überhäuften ihre Gefühle sich, sodass sie nicht klar denken konnte, ob es eine gute oder schlechte Entscheidung.

"Ja, das glaube ich auch", Scorpius seufzte, "leider."

Er beugte sich zu ihr und sie spürte seine Lippen auf ihren. Und es war so viel besser, als Poushali es ihr beschrieben hatte. Da war das Feuer, das in ihr entfachte und das Verlangen, ihn zu sich runterzuziehen, weiter zu küssen und ihre Hände in seinen blonden Haaren zu spüren.

Sie schloss ihre Augen und genoss diesen Kuss und die beiden lösten sich nach einer langen Zeit erst.

"Ich geh dann mal rein, Weasley", sagte er grinsend und ließ sie dort stehen, immer noch nicht wissend, was gerade vor sich ging.

"Du kannst aber immer noch beim Trimagischen Turnier gewinnen", sagte Albus zögernd.

Es war mitten in der Nacht, eigentlich hätte er in seinem Bett sein sollen oder auf der Feier, doch er hatte sich weggeschmuggelt um Finn zu sehen und ihm beizustehen.

"Ich habe noch nie verloren", sagte Finn nachdenklich.

"Noch nie?", fragte Albus fassungslos.

"Nein. Ich habe immer den Schnatz vor den anderen gefunden. Immer", erklärte er.

"Oh", Albus stutzte, "ehrlich- in all deinen Spielen noch nie? Ich habe James auch paar mal verlieren sehen!"

Finn schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, das war mein erstes mal", er rupfte eine Handvoll Gras und ließ es sich durch seine Fingern rieseln.

Albus schwieg, er wusste nicht recht, was er davon halten sollte.

Noch weniger wusste er, was er von der Beziehung zwischen ihn und Finn halten sollte. Sie trafen sich, küssten sich, sprachen aber nie über ihre Beziehung.

Ein Paar waren sie nicht, aber was dann? Am liebsten hätte Albus ihn gefragt, doch er traute sich nicht. Und war Albus der erste Junge für ihn?

"Sind die anderen enttäuscht von dir?", fragte Albus.

"Ich glaube schon", Finn lachte.

Natürlich hatte Albus schon bemerkt, dass alle zu Finn aufsahen, lag es daran, dass er noch nie verloren hatte, dass er so gut aussah, so verschlossen und mysteriös war, oder weil sein Vater der berühmte Viktor Krum war.

"Ich aber nicht", sagte Albus dann und grinste Finn an.

Finn's Hand führte zu Albus Wange und er küsste ihn auf seinen Mund. Albus schloss die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss, indem er seine Lippen öffnete und seinen Kopf schief legte und sich an Finn lehnte.

Albus' Hand führte ebenfalls zu Finns Wange, er ließ sie weiter runter über seinen Hals zu seinen Schulter wandern, auf die er seine Hand dann bettete.

Er spürte, wie Finn ihn näher drückte und sich kurz von ihm löste, aber nur um ihn dann wieder zu küssen.

Albus konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er Finn jemals so intensiv geküsst hatte. Er drückte sich näher an ihn und strich mit seiner Hand über Finns Brust, während er die andere um seinen Hals schlang und diese automatisch den Weg zu Finns dünnen Locken fand.

Als sie ihre Lippen wieder voneinander lösten, fiel Albus erst auf, dass er auf Finn lag, der anscheinend nach hinten gekippt war und nun mit dem Rücken auf dem Rasen lag.

Albus lief beinahe rot an, doch Finn grinste nur schief, weshalb er lachen musste.

"Ich sollte besser…", Albus rappelte sich auf und versuchte sich aufzusetzen.

Finn tat dasselbe, so dass die beiden wieder nebeneinander saßen.

"Vielleicht sollten wir rein", beschloss er dann.

"Jaah, vielleicht", Albus nickte.

"Du willst nicht", stellte Finn lachend fest.

"Woher weißt du das nur?", Albus grinste breit.

"Intuition", Finn stand auf und Albus seufzte enttäuscht, "oder- weil ich auch nicht will."

"Dann setz dich doch wieder hin", schlug Albus vor.

"Ich muss rein, tut mir Leid", Finn lächelte entschuldigend.

Innen drinnen wurde immer noch gefeiert, die Lehrer versuchten alle zu beruhigen- vergeblich. Als es wirklich spät wurde, wurden sie angewiesen in ihre Betten zu gehen.

"Oh Mann!", fluchte Heath, "da gewinnt man mal gegen Durmstrang und wir dürfe nicht lange feiern."

Er verdrehte die Augen.

"Übertreibe mal nicht, Heath, wir haben stundenlang gefeiert", Lily kicherte und klappte dann ihren Mund erschrocken auf, als sie Louis die Tür hereinkommen sah.

"Oh. Mein. Gott", Heath taxierte ihn und lachte dann, "was hast du gemacht, Louis? Ich dachte du hast keine Feinde?"

"Anscheinend doch!", murmelte Louis.

"Accio Kühlkissen!", Lily drückte Louis das Kühlkissen gegen sein Auge- gegen sein blau angeschwollenes Auge.

"Wer war das'n?"

"Danke. Joshua!"

"Waaas?", Lily und Heath sahen sich verwirrt an, "aber…"

"Keine Ahnung, er hat irgendwas mit Tiffany gefasselt", Louis zuckte mit den Schultern, "autsch…"

"Ich glaube ich muss mit ihm gründlich reden!", sagte Lily entschieden und Heath nickte zustimmend.

"Lasst mal. Ich geh pennen", Louis seufzte und verschwand in den Schlafsaal der Jungen.


	14. Chapter 14

Vierzehn

"Ich hasse das", Blair warf einen Blick zum Gryffindortisch.

"Ach, Blair", Molly seufzte, "das ist ganz sicher nicht so, wie du denkst."

"Genau", murmelte sie ironisch, ihr Blick immer noch auf den Gryffindortisch gerichtet.

"Komm schon, iss etwas und vergiss ihn", Molly lächelte aufmunternd.

"Oh, Molly, du warst auch Wochen traurig. Außerdem: Er und ich waren über ein Jahr zusammen! Ein Jahr!", beklagte sie sich, "und ich wette, das liegt an deiner Cousine."

"Hey, sie ist immer noch meine Cousine", verteidigte Molly.

"Jaah, und Pou ist meine Schwester", Blair seufzte, "das ist so kompliziert."

Molly nickte, "ich weiß. Komm, Blair, da gibt es noch irgendjemanden anderes, Frank muss nicht der 'Eine' sein."

"Ja- solange sich Dominique nicht an ihn ranschmeißt ist das ja auch unmöglich!", Blair raufte sich frustriert die Haare.

"Blair, ehrlich- Dominique ist nur seine beste Freundin. Das musst nicht gleich heißen, dass sie in ihn verschossen ist."

"Molly, schalte deinen gesunden Menschenverstand ein!"

"Ich kann mir so was bei Dominique nicht vorstellen, so ist sie nicht", erwiderte Molly, "nun, Blair, ich verstehe es, wenn du todunglücklich bist, aber ich glaube du solltest Dom aus der Sache Raus halten. Sie kann nichts für, dass sie seine beste Freundin ist."

"Na gut", Blair seufzte, jedoch war sie immer noch anderer Meinung. Dominique hatte ihr Frank ausgespannt beziehungsweise sie hatte es jedenfalls vor.

"Gut", Molly lächelte.

"Aber bei James und Jasmine dachtest du auch, dass sie nur Freunde wären!", platzte Blair heraus.

"Ja, aber da gibt es einen Unterschied: James und Jasmine sind nicht sei ihrem ersten Jahr miteinander befreundet", erklärte Molly.

"Naja. Sie sind ein süßes Paar. Im Gegensatz zu Dom und Frank."

"Blair-"

"Schon gut, ich vergesse es."

"Jaah, ich freue mich auch sehr für James", Molly lächelte, "ich find' die beiden auch sehr süß. Wer hätte das erwartet?"

Blair zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Sie ist auch sehr hübsch", fuhr Molly fort, "und mag Quidditch, die passen wirklich gut zusammen."

"Bloß weil sie Quidditch mag?", fragte Blair zweifelnd.

"JOSHUA!"

"Was?", Joshua drehte sich widerwillig zu seinem besten Freunden um.

"Rate mal, wie oft ich dich schon gerufen habe?"

"Oft genug, es hat mich verdammt genervt. Ich mache gerade Hausaufgaben", erwiderte Joshua und verdrehte die Augen.

"Mann, Josh", Hugo seufzte, "du solltest dich wirklich bei Louis entschuldigen."

"Wieso? Weil ich seine wundervolle Visage zerstört habe? Bloß weil er nicht mehr dieses Gesicht hat, das alle an ihn lieben?", fauchte Joshua.

"Nein! Hallo, Louis ist mein Cousin und er ist ganz okay… Er hat dich nicht einmal verpetzt! Dafür hättest du etwa zehn Punkte Abzug bekommen!"

"Na und? Bloß weil er loyal und freundlich ist? Wieso stehst du überhaupt zu ihn?", Joshua wand sich von Hugo ab.

"Mann! Louis fühlt sich total schlecht-"

"Sollte er auch!"

"-obwohl er Tiffany nie gefragt hat-"

"Ja, genau!"

"-ehrlich, Tiff hat es zugegeben. Und Lily hat mir erklärt, dass Tiff ihn gefragt hat, und nicht andersherum!"

Joshua stand auf.

"Du glaubst ihn auch noch?"

"Ich glaube Tiffany", erklärte Hugo ruhig- viel zu ruhig für seine Verhältnisse.

"Wie meinst du das?", fragte er dann zögernd.

"Ich habe sie zur Rede gestellt. Sie hat zugegeben, dass sie was von Louis will und er sie abweisen hat, weil du was von ihr willst und weil er sowieso nichts von ihr will."

"Ist das wahr?"

"Ja", Hugo nickte, "Tiff fühlt sich schlecht, weil sie nicht bemerkt hast, dass du auf sie stehst."

"Oh Mann", Joshua schloss die Augen und Hugo fragte sich, was sein Freund wohl dachte.

Nach einer Weile drehte sich Joshua wieder zu Hugo um, "ich sollte mich bei ihm entschuldigen."

"Jaah, das solltest du", Hugo nickte.

"Aber er wird mir nicht verzeihen, oder?"

"Im Gegensatz zu dir glaube ich schon, dass er das tu wird", antwortete Hugo, "nun, Louis ist nett und… äh… du weißt schon."

"Verstehe", Joshua seufzte, "okay, ich nehm' alles zurück. Er ist wirklich ganz klasse, ich würde nie jemanden verzeihen, der mir ein blaues Auge geschlagen hat."

"Ey, hast du das schon von Louis, Joshua und Tiffany gehört?", fragte Lorcan seinen paar Minuten jüngeren Bruder.

"Na klar, das ist doch das Topthema", erwiderte Lysander und zuckte mit de Achseln.

"Jaaah, ich mein nur. Wolltest du nicht erst mit ihr zum Ball? Also mit dieser Tiffany?", hakte Lorcan nach.

"Seit wann erinnerst du dich an solche Dinge?", fragte Lysander lachend.

"Nun- diese Tiffany hört sich wirklich blöd an. Tut mir Leid, Bruder, aber…", Lorcan grinste breit, "ich meine, wenn die es so umdrehen lässt, dass alle denken, Louis steht auf sie und nicht andersherum…"

"Und wieso interessiert dich das?", fragte Lysander zögernd, "dich interessiert so was doch nie."

"Ja- aber dieses mal ist ein blaues Auge im Spiel!", platzte Lorcan heraus und lachte, "ich hab mich echt schon gefragt, was Louis verbrochen hat, dass jemand ihm seine Visage…"

"Ach, Lorcan", Lysander verdrehte grinsend die Augen, "gib doch einfach zu, dass du dir gewünscht hast, dass es dein Werk ist."

"Klappe, Lysander", warnte Lorcan seinen Bruder. Doch Lysander hatte in diesem Fall nicht wirklich Unrecht gehabt.

"Wie auch immer", Lysander zuckte mit den Schultern, "hast du schon gelernt? Die Prüfungen stehen an!"

"Ich habe für Zauberkunst gelernt", log Lorcan scheinheilig.

"Lorcan- das kannst du auch so! Dafür musst du nicht lernen!" Das stimmte. Lorcan war wirklich begabt was es Zauberkunst anging.

"Na und? Du lernst doch auch für all diesen Rest, den du auch kannst", erwiderte Lorcan.

Lysander verdrehte die Augen, "du hast immer noch nicht Kräuterkunde gelernt und mir tun die Pflanzen immer Leid, wenn ich dich mit ihnen sehe."

"Ach, das mach ich später", Lorcan grinste.

"Nun, ich muss jetzt Zaubertränke lernen", Lysander stand auf.

"Oh, lass das zusammen machen, ich bin da auch 'ne Niete", rief Lorcan.

"Nee, lass mal. Lily und ich…"

"Lily und du?"

"Sie ist ein Ass in Zaubertränke", Lysander zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Hey! Wenn ich anstatt dir gehe wird es ihr nichts ausmachen, wir sehen sowieso gleich aus", Lorcan grinste.

"Halt die Klappe. Ich bin dann weg", Lysander hatte seine ganzen Bücher und Utensilien unter den Arm geklemmt und stolzierte aus dem Schlafzimmer.

Wie verabredet war Lily im Raum für Zaubertränke. Sie hatte das Privileg als Mitglied des Slug-Clubs ihn zu benutzen, schließlich war sie Professor Slughorns beste und sowieso Lieblingsschülerin.

Jeder andere Schüler hätte mehr als nur Ärger bekommen, wenn er hier aufgefunden wurde.

Sie saß an einem Tisch, während vor ihr in ihrem silbernen Kessel schon etwas brutzelte und neben ihr das Zaubertränkelehrbuch Band vier lag. Sie sah konzentriert auf den Kessel und wartete anscheinend auf die Reaktion, als sie Lysander hörte und dann erschrocken hochfuhr.

"Oh, hi", begrüßte sie ihn lächelnd.

Die meisten Mädchen hatten Angst in Zaubertränke ihre Haare zu verbrennen, oder, dass sie nach einer Explosion in allen Richtungen schossen, weshalb sie diese immer vorsichtig zu einem Zopf banden.

Lily nicht. Sie hatte wie immer ihre Haare offen, entweder, weil sie ihre Haare immer offen hatte, oder, weil bei ihr eh nichts in die Luft ging, da sie es so gut drauf hatte.

"Hi", begrüßte auch Lysander sie und ging auf sie zu. Er legte sein Buch auf den Tisch und setzte sich neben ihr.

Er sah interessiert zu ihrem Kessel, der nicht schlammgrün war, wie seine Zaubertränke sonst immer. Er roch sogar gut. Sein Kopf schwirrte von dem Duft, der von ihm ausging und machte sich in seinem Kopf breit.

"Was braust du da?", fragte er sie verträumt.

"Unwichtig", murmelte sie leise, "ich wollt mal was ausprobieren. Stellt sich heraus, dass dieser Zaubertrank einen benebelt macht."

Sie sah Lysander besorgt an, der kurz zusammenzuckte.

"Wow", er lachte, "du hast eine Droge erstellt, Lily."

"Quatsch", sie schüttelte den Kopf und nahm eine Phiole hervor, mit der sie etwas vom Zaubertrank auffing, "aber Professor Slughorn will es sich bestimmt näher ansehen."

Dann stellte sie den Kessel auf einen anderen Tisch, "wie auch immer."

Sie sah wieder zu Lysander, der sie anlächelte, weshalb sie leicht rot wurde. Sie klemmte sich eine Strähne hinter ihrem Ohr und setzte sich wieder neben ihm.

"Okay, vielleicht sollten wir mit den einfacheren Zaubertränken anfangen", begann sie und schnappte sich das Buch.

"Einfach? Ich fand die Zaubertränke von Band eins schon schwer!", erwiderte er.

Lily lachte, "das ist nicht schwer, ehrlich."

"Wenn heute etwas explodiert, dann schuldest du mir etwas", entgegnete Lysander.

"Es wird nichts passieren", versicherte sie ihm lächelnd, "aber okay, wenn es dich glücklich macht."

Lucy war im Gegensatz zu all den anderen nicht nervös. Irgendein Mädchen aus Hufflepuff war sogar vor lauter Prüfungsangst umgekippt. Idiotisch, dachte sie.

Die Prüfer für die ZAG's waren in Hogwarts angekommen, was für die Fünftklässler heißt, sie mussten sich beweisen um sich dann für die UTZ's zu qualifizieren.

"Pille- Palle", murmelte sie, "dieses Mädchen sollte sich nicht unnötig aufregen."

Zach zuckte mit den Schultern, "wenn du es für so einfach hältst."

"Tatsache ist, dass wir beide überdurchschnittlich intelligent sind. Wir werden mehr ZAG's mitnehmen, als die meisten anderen", erwiderte sie grinsend und warf ihre feuerroten Locken zurück, "stimmt's, oder habe ich recht?"

"Schon", Zach zuckte ein weiteres mal mit den Schultern.

"Wenn ich in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste kein 'Ohnegleichen' kriege, dann weiß ich auch nicht", sie lächelte, "und wenn du auch kein 'Ohnegleichen' kriegst…"

"In Geschichte wird das ein Kinderspiel", Zach grinste.

Geschichte. Lucy hasste dieses trockene Fach, doch anscheinend war ihr bester Freund ein Ass darin.

"Oh, hab' ich Hunger", stöhnte Scorpius und ließ sich neben Lucy nieder.

"Und, wie war die Prüfung?"

Lucy verstand wie alle anderen auch nicht, weshalb Scorpius Muggelkunde gewählt hatte.

"Joah, ich wusste bloß nicht wie dieses… Dingens funktioniert", er grinste.

"Dingens?", wiederholte Lucy tonlos.

"Ich glaub das Ding hieß Waschmaschine", er überlegte kurz und nickte, "ja, Waschmaschine hieß das Ding."

"Oh, das Ding", Lucy grinste und sah dann auf, als Albus sich neben Scorpius setzte.

"Und, wie war's?", erkundigte sich Scorpius beiläufig, während er sich über das Essen hermachte.

"Idiotisch! Ich wähle zu hundert Prozent Wahrsagen ab! Das ist doch… verrückt!", Albus schüttelte den Kopf, "bloß weil ich da nicht diesen… Dingens gesehen hab sondern eine Ente. Hallo?"

"Eine Ente?", Lucy musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

"Jaah- sah genauso aus. Schnabel und so", Albus malte in der Luft die Form einer Ente.

"Mann, ich hab's auch versoffen", beruhigte Scorpius ihn.

"Ach, scheiß Egal", Albus zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Aber in Verteidigung bist doch gut", bemerkte Zach dann.

"Ach ja, das", Albus zuckte mit den Schultern.

Lucy schielte kurz zu ihrem Cousin Albus, der ihr Konkurrenz war, was es in Sachen Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste anging.

Sie sah dann zu Scorpius, der scheinheilig schon zum zweiten mal den Teller nach füllte. Er sah gut aus, ja, keines Wegs. Diese blonden lockigen Haare, diese grünen Augen, dieses freche Grinsen… Abgesehen davon hatte er Ansehen. Er war perfekt für Lucy.

Und was sie wollte, bekam sie. Immer.

Und zurzeit wollte sie Scorpius Malfoy mehr als alles andere.

Er war wie eine Trophäe, die nur für sie gedacht war. Und wenn jemand ihr in die Quere kam… tja, dieser jemand tat ihr sogar Leid, denn man sollte sich besser nicht mit Lucy Weasley anlegen. Jeder wusste das natürlich.

"Ich. Krieg. Das. Nicht. Gebacken!", fluchte Dominique.

"Dom, komm mal runter", beruhigte ihre Freundin Marilyn sie und Minh nickte dann beschwichtigt.

"Woher soll ich das alles können?", brummte Dominique wütend, "ich meine… Ich will doch nur Flüchebrecher in Gringotts werden!"

"Da musst du aber auch schon einiges können", erwiderte Minh nickend, "und dafür hast du auch alle notwendigen Fächer ausgewählt…"

"Klugscheiße bitte nicht, Minh", bat sie ihn.

Minh seufzte, "dann nicht", murmelte er leise und wand sich wieder seinem Buch zu.

"Ach, Dom, du schaffst das schon!", Marilyn lächelte.

"Genau", Frank nickte und Dominique warf ihn einen vernichteten Blick zu.

"Du brauchst doch gar nicht die UTZ's zu machen", erwiderte sie.

Als Champion war man von allen Tests befreit, niemand interessierte sich für die UTZ's, wenn man Champion eines Trimagischen Turnier gewesen war.

"Okay, ich kann dir aber helfen", schlug er dann zögernd vor, "wo brauchst du Hilfe?"

"Arithmatik. Ich krieg das echt nicht in meinen Kopf", sie seufzte, "aber lass mal, ich schaff das schon."

Sie hasste es, wenn andere ihr helfen wollten. Sie kam schon gut alleine klar, auch ohne die Hilfe anderer. So wurde sie erzogen, so ist sie groß geworden. Sie wusste nichts, was sie mehr hasste, als von jemanden abhängig zu sein.

"Na gut, wenn du meinst", er lehnte sich wieder zurück.

"Sorg du mal lieber dafür, dass du nicht stirbst", sie sah ihn mit einem frechen Grinsen auf den Lippen an.

"Ich werde daran denken", er lächelte und lehnte sich zurück.

"Mann, Dom, du hättest echt seine Hilfe annehmen sollen", flüsterte Marilyn ihr zu, "ich meine… ihr hättet alleine sein können."

"Auch wenn wir am Strand sind, den Sonnenuntergang ansehen, ein Streicherquartett uns während des Abendessen mit Kerzenlicht begleitet wird er mich nicht als etwas mehr als nur eine Freundin sehen", zischte Dominique ebenso leise zurück.

"Okay, vielleicht hast du Recht", Marilyn zögerte, "aber…"

"Nichts aber… Es bleibt nach wie vor hoffnungslos", Dominique seufzte und schielte zu Frank rüber, der Minh gerade beim Lernen half.

"Okay, ich muss jetzt, habe meine Prüfung für Zaubertränke", Marilyn lächelte, "wünscht mir Glück!"

"Glück", murmelte Dominique.

"Viel Glück", riefen Frank und Minh ihr gleichzeitig nach.

"Ich gehe in die Bibliothek- vielleicht find ich ja was hilfreiches", murmelte Dominique und raffte sich ebenfalls auf.

"Okay, dir ebenfalls viel Glück", Frank lächelte sie an. Sein Lächeln war so warm, es entfachte in ihrem Herz ein Feuer.

Kein Wunder, dass sein Element Feuer war.

Sie zögerte, nickte und erwiderte sein Lächeln. Verdammt, wie konnte er sie nur so aus der Bahn bringen? Wann hatte es eigentlich begonnen, als Frank für sie mehr als nur ein guter Freund war? Schließlich war er für sie genauso wie sie für ihn jetzt nur ein guter Freund.

Aber dann, etwa gegen Ende der vierten Klasse… nun, seit dem sie beim Flaschendrehen diesen Maurice küssen musste… da hatte sie nachgedacht, wie es wohl wäre, wenn sie Frank geküsst hätte- und wums, war es um sie geschehen.

Sah man jemanden einmal nicht mehr nur als Kumpel, sah man ihn den Rest der Tage auch nicht mehr so.

Es würde nie wieder so wie vorher sein..

Zumindest nicht für sie, für ihn ist es ja schließlich noch wie damals.

"Weißt du was? Ich bezweifle wirklich, dass zwischen mir und Louis noch was wird!", Juliet seufzte.

Die ganzen Prüfungen waren hinter ihnen und endlich konnte sie ihre Gedanken feien Lauf lassen und wieder über Louis Weasley denken, Roxanne's Cousin, auf den Juliet stand.

"Ach, Süße, Kopf hoch! Woher willst du das wissen?", Roxanne setzte sich ihr gegenüber am anderen Ende des Bettes, mit einem Pudding in der Hand, den sie gierig auslöffelte.

Juliet wollte gar nicht fragen, wie ihre beste Freundin diesen hatte mitgehen lassen können, weshalb sie sich auf den Bauch legte und ihre Beine in die Luft streckte.

"Ach? Du weißt nicht, wie viele auf ihn stehen! Ich will nicht wie Tiffany enden", erklärte Juliet. Mittlerweile wusste schließlich jeder, dass Tiffany was von Louis wollte, was ihr mehr als nur peinlich war.

Tiffany tat Juliet Leid, auch wenn sie ebenfalls auf Louis stand. Wenigstens wollte er nichts von ihr. Aber dennoch. Juliet konnte nicht mit ansehen, wie jeder über Tiffany getuschelt hatte- und immer noch tat.

Roxanne seufzte, balancierte den Löffel auf ihren Fingern und sah ihre Freundin mit einem ersten Blick an, "und wie viele von denen, die auf ihn stehen, hat seine Cousine als beste Freundin? Null!"

"Jaah, aber…"

"Schau mal: Du weißt bestimmt, dass seine Schwester Vic Ted heiratet. Ich lade dich ein! Vic hat mir bereits gesagt, ich darf jemanden mit nehm'."

Roxanne grinste breit, "und dann darfst du im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Louis wieder im Anzug sehen- naja, zumindest fandest du das letztens so toll."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie verstand nicht wirklich, weshalb jeder auf ihren Cousin Louis abfuhr. Ja, schon, er sah gut aus, war freundlich und nett… aber das war Roxanne zu langweilig. Außerdem wäre es mehr als nur seltsam, wenn Roxanne sich für ihren Cousin interessieren würde.

Aber in einem waren sie sich ähnlich: Sowohl Roxanne als auch Louis waren wohl im Gegensatz zu allen anderen nicht an irgendeiner Beziehung interessiert.

Sich an jemanden binden? Langweilig!

Juliet nickte beschwichtigt, "ja, er sah total gut aus!"

"Na, siehst du? Problem gelöst!", Roxanne grinste.

"Danke, Roxy!", ihre Freundin umarmte sie.

"War doch klar", Roxanne grinste.

"Hast du eigentlich 'ne Ahnung, wer alles auf ihn abfährt?", fragte Juliet zögernd.

"Ich glaub ich hab 'ne Ahnung: Tiffany & Co", antwortete sie und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, doch Juliet sah sie ernst an.

"Okay, okay", Roxanne setzte sich gerade hin, "nö, ich hab wirklich keine Ahnung."

"Bestimmt weißt er, dass ich auf ihn stehe", murmelte Juliet nervös.

"Na und? Wenn er dich nicht will, versohl ich ihn den Hintern", Roxanne zwinkerte ihrer Freundin zu.

"Äh, nein Danke, Roxy", Juliet lachte, "vielleicht kommen wir uns ja wirklich auf der Hochzeit näher. Wir könnten tanzen und…- sag mal, ich wette Lily nimmt Heath mit, wenn jeder jemanden mitnehmen darf."

Roxanne zuckte ahnungslos mit den Schultern, "Jo, kann sein. Wieso?"

"Na, warum wohl? Heath und du?"

"Er ist klasse aber, ne, nein danke", sagte sie mit vollem Ernst.

"Es muss alles perfekt sein!", wiederholte Victoire zum aber tausendsten mal.

Obwohl es anstrengend war, raffte sie sich jedes mal auf nach der Arbeit zu apparieren um zu Hause zu sein und gemeinsam mit ihrer Mutter Hochzeitsvorkehrungen zu schließen.

Die offiziellen Einladungen sind verschickt worden, sie waren wunderschön roséfarben bestickt und dufteten dementsprechend nach Frühlingsblumen.

"Oui, ma cherie, mais, ich glaube nisch, dass so viele in das Zelt passen", erwiderte ihre Mutter und sah sie mit einem eindringlichen Blick an, "bei der 'ochzeit von deinem père et moi war es schon sehr eng."

"Ja, maman, aber wir werden es noch einmal kräftig verzaubern, damit noch mehr reinpassen!", Victoire lächelte, "ach ja, ich habe mich bei den Blumen entschieden. Weiße, keine rosanen- ich will es traditionell halten."

"D'accord", Fleur nickte, "oh, das Essen ist fertig."

Victoire sprang auf, "kommt Vater heute früher nach Hause?"

"Ja, er ist bald da", bestätigte Fleur.

"Ach ja, ich möchte wiederum, dass meine Brautjungfern rosa tragen. Ich glaube das ist gut für Antonique- es wird sehr schön zu ihren blonden Haaren passen. Und Lily mag bestimmt rosa. Naja, Dominique hat es ja abgelehnt meine Brautjungfer zu sein."

"Ja, isch glaube auch", Fleur lächelte und nickte.

Es war seltsam, denn auch Fleur's Brautjungfern waren blond und rothaarig gewesen- ihre Schwester Gabriel und Ginny.

Und dieses mal ging es um deren beider Töchter: Antonique und Lily Luna


	15. Chapter 15

Fünfzehn

"Meine Mum ist da", berichtete Samantha lächelnd, "wir dürfen Frank noch einmal sehen… bevor er…"

"…der Champion wird?", beendete Hunter ihre Worte grinsend.

"Ja, genau", Samantha nickte leicht.

"Du hast doch gesehen, er hat die andere Aufgabe auch gemeistert. Er musst nur noch diesen Finn schlagen und schon ist er der Trimagische Champion", bestätigte Fred und legte den Arm um Samantha.

"Ich wünsche mir eigentlich nur, dass er da heil wieder rauskomme", erklärte Samantha dann, "gewinnen muss er nicht. Diese tausend Galleonen sind kein Menschenleben wert. Und auch der ganze Ruhm und die Aufmerksamkeit- nein danke."

"Frank ist halt nicht aus dem selben Holz geschnitten wie du", erwiderte Fred.

"Naja, eigentlich sind wir vom selben Baum entsprungen", Samantha kicherte.

"Du weißt was ich meine."

"Wisst ihr, wenn alle Eltern kommen dürfen- dann ist da doch sicher auch Viktor Krum! Glaubt ihr, ich kriege ein Autogramm?", fragte Hunter dann mit großen Augen.

"Jaah, geh hin und bitte doch um eins", Fred verdrehte die Augen.

"Ey, frag mal Al, ob er seinen Kumpel Finn fragen kann, ob er nicht Krum fragen kann, ob er…"

"Nein, danke", Fred schüttelte lachend den Kopf, "geh doch selbst zu Al."

"Das würde komisch kommen", erwiderte Hunter dann.

"Hey, Al, Hunter will, dass ich dich frage, ob du nicht Finn fragen kannst, ob er seinen Vater fragen kann, dass Hunter ein Autogramm kriegt?- Was davon kommt komischer?"

"Fred, du musst nicht alles verkomplizieren!", erwiderte Hunter, "vielleicht soll ich Hugo suchen, er ist auch'n Fan von Krum."

Fred zuckte mit den Schultern, "wenn du meinst."

"Sam, sag mal deinem Freund, dass er sich nicht so toll fühlen soll. Bloß weil er nun Apparieren darf und ich durchgefallen bin", Hunter verdrehte die Augen, "na und, dann hab ich halt mein Bein dort gelassen! Ich kann auch mit einem Bein hüpfen!"

Sam kicherte, "ach, dann machen wir beide den Test zusammen. Ich durfte noch nicht, da ich ja noch sechzehn bin."

"Ach ja", Hunter nickte, "ich glaube ich geh zu Hugo und frag ihn ob er auch eins will. Nachher kriegt keiner von uns eins."

"Wir müssen bald runter…", flüsterte Jasmine, "du weißt schon- die letzte Aufgabe."

"Ach ja, das", James lachte leise.

"Nein, ehrlich", wiederholte sie, strich jedoch mit beiden Händen an seiner Wange entlang und zeichnete die Konturen seiner Wangenknochen nach.

James führte seine Hand zu ihrem Nacken und legte seine Stirn an ihre, "ich meine es doch auch ehrlich."

Jasmine grinste und küsste James auf die Lippen, "willst du paar von Bertie Bott's Bohnen?"

"Klar", James löste sich von ihr und Jasmine legte ihm zwei Bohnen auf die Handfläche, "das grüne würde ich nicht essen. Sieht nicht appetitlich aus."

Sie selbst ließ sich eine Bohne auf die Zunge legen.

"Lebkuchen", sie zuckte mit den Schultern, "was hattest du?"

"Zitrone- zum Glück", James küsste sie zärtlich.

"Schmecke ich", Jasmine nahm seine Hand, "lass uns zu den anderen. Ich habe nicht das Bedürfnis etwas zu verpassen."

"Jaah, ich auch nicht", James nickte leicht und folgte ihr dann nach kurzem Zögern.

"James, Jasmine!", Dominique rannte auf die beiden zu und grinste breit, "wie ich sehe habt ihr noch nicht die Buttons- und wehe ihr nehmt die nicht an, dann wird' ich auch den Hals umdrehen."

James nahm für sich und Jasmine einen der Frank- Buttons, "seit wann verteilst du die beziehungsweise stehst auf so was?"

"Tu ich gar nicht, aber ich hab grad zwei Slytherins dabei entdeckt, dass sie sich über Frank lustig gemacht haben", ihr Lächeln wurde boshaft, "tja, die werden diese Buttons ihr Leben lang nicht abnehmen."

James lachte, "okay, ich merk's mir."

Er steckte Jasmine ein Button an und sich selbst dann auch eins, "kommst du mit?"

"Klar", Dominique nickte schnell, "ich will doch nichts verpassen."

"Das hab ich auch gesagt", Jasmine lachte.

"Ach ja: James, dein kleiner Bruder trägt ein Button für diesen Krum!"

"Na und? Lass ihn doch", James zuckte mit den Schultern, "die sind doch Kumpels."

"Ich find's seltsam. Wieso sollte ein drei Jahre älterer Champion mit…", begann Dominique, "Ach, ist ja auch egal."

"Ich muss mir null Sorgen machen, stimmt's?", Albus sah Finn zögernd an.

"Natürlich nicht", er grinste, "ich bin auf Platz eins, ich kriege sogar einen Vorsprung."

"Aber…", Albus zögerte, "trotzdem."

"Al", Finn sah ihn mit einem ernsten Blick an.

"Okay", Albus holte tief Luft, "du schuldest mir noch was, vergessen?"

"Nein, das vergesse ich doch nicht", erwiderte Finn grinsend, "na dann, schieß los: Was wünscht du dir?"

"Komm da heil wieder raus", sagte Albus wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

Finn lächelte, "versprochen", zog Albus zu sich heran und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Albus Körper wurde schlaffer und er gab sich Finn erbarmungslos hin.

"Wenn ich raus komme, bin ich der Champion", erklärte Finn dann grinsend und ließ seine Hände wieder sinken.

"Okay", Albus nickte, "wehe du brichst das Versprechen."

"Ich breche nie meine Versprechen. Ich muss los, meine Mutter und mein Vater warten auf mich", Finn lächelte, "sehe ich auf der Tribüne?"

"Als größter Fan", bestätigte Albus ebenfalls lächelnd.

Finn verabschiedete sich von ihn mit einem kurzen Kuss, ehe er dann zu den anderen Champions ging.

Er sah Elodie Durand und ihre Familie. Sie hatte noch eine kleine Schwester neben sich, die ihr wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten ähnlich sah und die Schuluniform der Bauxbatons trug.

"Keine Sorge, Genevieve, ich schaffe das schon", sagte Elodie und ihre Stimme klang warm- ganz anders als sonst.

Da war also ihre Schwachstelle. Finn sah auch die Familie von Frank Longbottom. Eine blonde Frau und dieser Professor, den er schon öfters gesehen hatte. Außerdem hatte er eine Schwester mit kurzen dunklen Haaren.

Dann sah er auch schon seine Eltern. Sein Vater war riesig und hatte kurze Haare.

"Finn", sagte er formal.

"Hallo, Vater", begrüßte Finn seinen Vater. Doch seine Mutter begrüßte ihn überschwänglich mit einer Umarmung.

"Oh, Finn, wir wussten, dass du es so weit schaffst! Du kommst ganz nach deinem Vater!", sie strich an seiner Wange.

"Mutter, ich bin nicht mehr zehn", entgegnete Finn dann, doch er war froh, die beiden wieder zu sehen.

"Ja, ich weiß", sie seufzte, "aber trotzdem. Du bist so ein großer junger Mann geworden…"

"Martha…", setzte nun sein Vater an.

Seine Mutter war das ganze Gegenteil von seinem Vater. Sie war warmherzig, offen und versprühte überall positive Energie.

Sie hatte schwarze, dünne Locken, die in alle Richtungen tanzten und wie kleine Wellen bis zu ihrer Körpermitte wallten.

"Ach, Schatz", sie seufzte, "ich bin so stolz auf dich, Finn."

"Danke, Mum."

"Ich bin auch sehr stolz auf dich."

Finn lächelte. Er war froh, dass sein Vater stolz auf ihn war, trotz der Niederlage gegen Hogwarts als Sucher.

Er war hier drin. Er durfte als zweites in die Pyramide eintreten.

Ja. Eine Pyramide.

Und er musste den Pokal finden- nur das dieser verdammt gut versteckt war. Wie die Sarkophage in Ägypten. Natürlich wusste er, dass die Pyramide in Ägypten allesamt auch noch mit Magie geschützt wurden, damit auch niemand an ihren 'König' rankamen.

Er fragte sich, wie weit Finn schon gekommen war. Hoffentlich nicht weiter als Frank, denn er war eigentlich auch schon ein erhebliches Stück weiter gekommen, auch wenn viele Fallen ihn dabei gehindert hatten.

Ich darf nicht darüber denken, befahl er sich selbst, denk einfach nur an dich. Nur daran, dass du verdammt noch mal diesen Pokal finden musst. Jetzt!

Seine Schritte fuhren durch die Gänge, aber das war nicht das einzige Geräusch. Er hörte ein Surren… aber was war das?

Er hielt seinen Zauberstab, aus dem Licht strahlte, weiter in die Höhe und sah sich um.

Im nächsten Moment spürte er einen Stich an seinem Arm.

"Autsch", er zuckte zusammen und merkte, wie sich auf einmal alles um ihn drehte- aber nicht auf eine schlechte Art und Weise. Das Licht von seinem Zauberstab leuchtete in allen erdenklichen Farben und sah aus wie eine Wunderkerze. Er stolperte weiter nach vorne. Er konnte spürbar das Blut in seinen Adern pochen fühlen- und hören.

Drehte er etwa durch?

"Billiwig", konnte er noch sagen.

Der Billywig ist eine kleine magische Stechmücke, deren Stachel auf dem Kopf sitzt. Obwohl er leuchtend blau ist, kann man ihn nicht sehen, weil er rasend schnell an ihnen vorbei fliegt.

Ein Billywig-Stich löst bei Menschen vorübergehende berauschende Schwebezustände aus.

Und in einem von diesen befand Frank sich gerade. Er versuchte sich aufzuraffen, schaffte es aber nicht. Er stolperte auf wackligen Füßen vor sich hin, fühlte sich aber leicht und luftig.

„Epiksey!", rief er sich selbst zu. Leider vergeblich. Er versuchte nachzudenken, ein anderer Zauberspruch musste doch helfen. Aber es war schwer nachzudenken, wenn man quasi schwebte und alles um einen herum zu leuchten begann.

Er blieb stehen, doch dann sah er vor ihn den Pokal. Oder bildete er es sich durch seinen Schwebezustand nur ein? Er leuchtete genau vor seiner Nase. Frank raffte sich auf und versuchte zu laufen, doch seltsamer Weise wurde der Weg immer länger und länger und…

Dementoren!

„Expecto Patronum", nuschelte Frank. Er spürte die Kälte in seinem Körper, doch dann rannte von der anderen Seite Finn.

„Expecto Patronum!", schrie er laut. Ein Wolf tanzte aus der Zauberspitze von Finn und vertrieb den Dementor.

Finn und Frank sahen sich für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde an und schon rannten die beiden los. Der Dementor hatte Frank's Verstand wieder frei gemacht.

„Impedimenta!", schrie Frank und feuerte den Fluch auf Frank, der ihn abwehrte.

„Stupor!", brüllte Finn.

„Enervate!", Frank wehrte ihn ebenfalls ab.

Frank war fast am Pokal angelangt, er streckte den Arm aus, doch dann schrie eine weitere Person: „Petrificus Totalus!"

Anscheinend hatte nun auch Elodie den Pokal erreicht. Frank und Finn erstarrten augenblicklich.

Frank sah noch, wie Elodie auf den Pokal zuraunte, doch dann kam Finn's Wolf, der zuvor den Dementor verscheucht hatte und griff Elodie an.

Anscheinend erlöste das Finn und er stand auf, schrie: „Expelliarmus!" in Elodie's Richtung, ehe sie etwas tun konnte.

Oh nein, dachte Frank.

Finn ging auf den Pokal zu, streckte den Arm aus und wollte nach ihn greifen, doch Elodie hatte wieder nach ihrem Zauberstab gegriffen, der Wolf war verblasst.

„Stupor!"

Finn wehrte ihn ab und griff nach dem Pokal. Damit waren alle drei erlöst.

Und der Gewinner des Trimagischen Turniers war Finn Krum.

Als die drei wieder vor der ganzen Tribüne auftauchten, fiel Frank wieder schlaff auf dem Boden. Der Fluch war aufgelöst, er konnte sich wieder bewegen, jedoch fühlten sich seien Gliedmaßen so geschwächt an.

Er versuchte sich aufzuraffen und Madame Pomfrey rannte sofort auf ihn zu und redete unverständliches Zeug.

Ich habe verloren, dachte Frank, als Finn den Pokal in die Höhe riss und alle von Durmstrang jubelten.

Die Hogwarts- und Beauxbatonsschüler klatschten nur aus Höflichkeit. Außer die Slytherins natürlich, da waren ja einige dabei, die Finn Frank vorgezogen hatten.

Zurrecht, dachte Frank, ich habe versagt. Nein. Das ist ein schlechter Traum. Dabei war ich der erste, der ihn gesehen hatte.

„Ach, Frank!", Samantha fiel ihm um den Hals, „ist doch nicht so schlimm! Wenigstens bist du da rausgekommen!"

Er war immer noch in einem Schockzustand, sodass er ihre Umarmung nicht erwidern konnte, und auch nicht die von seiner Mutter.

„Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, Frank", sagte sein Vater ernst.

Als Sam und seine Mutter sich von ihn gelöst hatten, stürmte Dominique auf ihn zu. Sie rannte und warf sich dann in seine Arme.

„Oh Mann, ich hab mir voll Sorgen gemacht!", brüllte sie über all das Jubeln über Finn, der überhäuft wurde von den Durmstrangs.

Seltsam, Dominique machte sich doch sonst nie Sorgen. Er dachte nicht weiter darüber nach, sondern nickte nur kurz.

„Hmm."

„Ach komm, Kopf hoch!", seine Mutter Hannah lächelte ihn aufmunternd zu.

„Jaah", er nickte, „Kopf hoch…"

„Okay, Rose, ein weiteres Jahr ist vorüber und du hattest immer noch nicht deinen ersten Kuss", Poushali seufzte, „ich meine… du bist sechzehn! Ich hatte meinen ja mit Marcus und…"

„Ich bin doch erst seit gestern sechzehn", entgegnete Rose, „außerdem: Ich hatte bereits meinen ersten Kuss."

Es war ihr ausgerutscht, aber sie wollte nicht länger, dass Poushali sie deswegen unter Druck setzte oder Rose so behandelte, als wäre sie so unerfahren und als müsste sie jedes kleinste Detail von der Knutscherei von ihr und Marcus erklären.

„Was?", fragte Poushali geschockt.

„Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy war mein erster Kuss", erklärte Rose und seufzte, „na, da habe ich wohl eine Bombe losgelassen, was?"

„Ich… nein, oder?", Poushali packte Rose am Arm, „wieso hast du's mir nicht erzählt?"

„Weil's nicht groß zu erzählen gibt", murmelte Rose und wand sich von ihrer Freundin ab, damit diese nicht sah, dass sie rot anlief allein beim Gedanken davon, dass Scorpius' Lippen ihre getroffen hatten.

„Ich wusste doch, dass zwischen dir und Malfoy was ist! Erzähl! Wann?!"

„Nach dem Spiel von Hogwarts gegen Durmstrang", erklärte Rose.

„Und du hast mir es all die Wochen geheim gehalten?", schrie Poushali entsetzt.

Rose zuckte mit den Schultern, „seit dem ist sowieso nichts mehr passiert. Ein kurzer Kuss, mehr nicht."

Mehr nicht. Obwohl es so viel für sie bedeutet hatte. Aber es war gut. Sie hatte sich auf die Prüfungen für die UTZ vorbereiten können. Wenn sie nicht überall ein O hatte…

„Aber… oh Gott, wie war's? Erzähl mir alles!"

„Nee, lass mal", Rose lächelte, „vergiss es einfach, okay? Da war nur kurz was. Wir haben uns beide darauf geeinigt, dass es nichts werden wird. Wenn du verstehst was ich meine."

„Nein."

„Na dann", Rose zuckte mit den Schultern, „hast du schon fertig gepackt?"

„Ja! Aber dann lässt du diese Bombe hoch und… oh Gott, ich will mich noch nicht von dir verabschieden!"

„Musst du auch nicht- wir sitzen doch noch im Zug zusammen", Rose grinste und Poushali umarmte sie.

„Du hast recht", sie nickte.

„Und nächstes Jahr solltest du Marcus wirklich fragen, was zwischen euch ist. Er spielt nur mit dir, wenn er nur mit dir knutschen will und nicht mit dir zusammen sein will", sagte Rose.

„Wir führen eine offene Beziehung", erwiderte Poushali.

„Ach? Fiel das Wort ‚Beziehung' überhaupt in irgendeiner Weise?", hakte Rose nach und Poushali schwieg darauf.

„Nicht wirklich, aber…"

„Nichts aber. Komm, wir müssen runter. Wir müssen uns schließlich von Beauxbatons und Durmstrang verabschieden."

„Das ist wohl das Ende", sagte Finn.

Er war nun der Champion, zu Hause erwartete man ihn schon, die Zeitungen sprachen nur noch von dem jungen Sieger, hoch angesehen und hatte dazu noch tausend Galleonen gewonnen. Aber eins konnte er nicht haben.

Und zwar Albus.

Denn die beiden mussten sich jetzt verabschieden, jetzt, nachdem sie ein halbes Jahr quasi zusammen waren.

„Ja", Albus nickte.

„Ich muss dort hin, bevor das Schiff-", setzte Finn an, doch dann riss Albus ihn zu sich herunter und küsste ihn.

Das erste mal, dass Albus Finn geküsst hatte und nicht andersherum.

Er konnte dieses Verlangen nach mehr nicht abstellen, er drückte Albus näher zu sich heran, der seine Arme um Finn schlang und ihn mit einer solchen Intensität und Leidenschaft küsste, wie noch nie zuvor.

Er wollte sich nicht verabschieden, das war klar. Aber es musste sein. Am liebsten hätte er Albus nie losgelassen.

Finn drückte ihn gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand, wobei er seine Lippen nicht von ich löste. Die Zeit war gekommen und er wusste, das sie früher oder später gekommen war. Aber die Monate mit Albus waren ihm so schnell vorgekommen.

Und sie hatten so wenig Zeit miteinander verbracht. Leider.

Finn löste sich dann von Albus und lächelte schwach.

"Ich will mich nicht von dir verabschieden müssen", murmelte Albus.

"Glaub mir, ich auch nicht", erwiderte Finn dann und trat einen Schritt zurück.

"Bei euch erwarten dich bestimmt noch mehr Journalisten. Du bist eine Berühmtheit", Albus grinste, "und auf mich wartet… niemand."

"Aber dafür wird dich jemand vermissen", erinnerte Finn ihn.

"Ach", Albus Grinsen wurde weicher, bis es zu einem Lächeln wurde, "dich auch. Vergiss das nicht."

"Wie kann ich das denn je vergessen?", erwiderte Finn.

"Tja, du hast wohl vergessen, dass du zu spät kommst", bemerkte Albus, "nachher schwimmen die ohne dich."

"Verdammt", Finn lachte und ging dann neben Albus zum See her. Überall sah man ihnen nach und seine Freunde aus Durmstrang schlossen sich ihn an. Albus blieb dann irgendwann stehen und grinste.

"Tschau."

"Tschüss", verabschiedete sich Finn und stieg dann in das gewaltige Schiff, dass ihn wieder zurück bringen würde.

Abgesehen davon, dass er nun reicher war hatte er auch noch was anderes in diesem Jahr gewonnen: Und zwar Albus Herz. Und auch Albus hatte sein Herz gewonnen.

"Wer ist dieses Mädel bei Elodie?", fragte Hugo Hunter. Die beiden hatten gerade eben ihre Original signierten Autogrammkarten von Viktor Krum bewundert, die Albus für sie besorgt hatte.

"Ihre kleine Schwester", erklärte Hunter, "Genevieve oder so. Ist bestimmt 'n Jahr jünger als du. Oder so."

"Hast du dich von ihr denn nicht verabschiedet?", witzelte Hugo.

"Von Elodie?"

"Ja, von wem denn sonst?"

"Klappe, Hugo", Hunter grinste und sah den Beauxbatons dabei zu, wie sie in ihre Kutsche stiegen.

"Hach ja", Louis gesellte sich zu Hugo.

"Mann, dein Auge- jedes mal wenn ich es sehe krieg ich 'n Herzinfarkt!", rief Hugo dann.

"Oh ja, dasselbe denke ich auch", Louis lachte, "auch wenn es sich schon gebessert hat."

Fred lachte, "Josh hat gute Arbeit geleistet- wobei, ich würde nicht gerne in deiner Haut stecken, Lou."

"Ich auch nicht", murmelte Louis.

"Und weg sind sie", hauchte Hugo leise.

"Schade", sagte Hunter, "ich hätte alle gerne noch näher kennen gelernt…"

Fred schubste seinen Freund an der Seite.

"Was? Bloß weil du schon jemanden hast? Lass mir auch das Glück!"

"Jaah, das Glück fliegt da gerade eben weg", bemerkte Louis.

Molly stieg gemeinsam mit James, Jasmine und Blair aus. James hatte sich zu Molly gesetzt und nicht zu Marcus- was ihr wirklich viel bedeutet hatte.

Obwohl Marcus sie verletzt hatte, hatte er ihr wenigstens einen Lieblingscousin geschenkt.

"Tschüss! Wir sehen uns am ersten September- oder früher!", rief Blair und umarmte ihre Freundin. Dann rannte sie zu Poushali, Heath und deren Eltern Padma und Dean Thomas, die bereits auf den Bahngleisen auf sie warteten.

"Da sind meine Eltern", sagte Jasmine dann, "bis nach den Ferien."

Sie küsste James noch und löste sich ebenfalls von ihm um zu Penelope und Oliver Wood zu gehen.

"James, ich find Mum und Dad nicht", sagte Lily, die wie aus dem nichts aufgetaucht war.

"Mann, Lily", James lachte, "ähm. Es sind auch verdammt viele hier. Wo ist Al?"

"Bei Scorp nehme ich an", Lily zuckte mit den Schultern.

Molly sah sich ebenfalls um und entdeckte ihre kleine Schwester Lucy bei Albus und Scorpius.

"Dort drüben sind sie!", sie ging auf Lucy zu, "komm schon, lass uns Mum und Dad suchen."

"Jaah", Lucy verdrehte die Augen, "tschüss! Sehen wir uns auf der Hochzeit?"

Diese Frage galt Scorpius.

"Äh, klar", er nickte und war völlig überrumpelt, als Lucy ihn umarmte. Molly war es ebenfalls- und jeder andere, der es gesehen hatte. Wie ungewöhnlich für Lucy!

"Komm schon!"

"Hetz doch nicht so, ich hab die beiden schon gefunden", erwiderte Lucy dann grinsend

"Okay, wir sehen uns spätestens auf der Hochzeit", Molly umarmte James.

Die beiden Geschwister gingen dann auf ihre Mutter und ihren Vater zu, Audrey und Percy Weasley.

Molly umarmte die beiden, Lucy jedoch stand etwas abseits. Das tat sie immer. Aber wieso hatte sie denn gerade eben Scorpius umarmt?


	16. Epilog

Epilog

"Mum, Dad", Lorcan und Lysander waren gerade erst wieder in ihrem ulkigen zu Hause angekommen, da so abgeschottet in der Natur lag, dass sie nur selten Besuch bekamen- vor allem vielleicht, weil die seltsame Form viele abschreckte.

"Ja?", Rolf drehte sich zu seinen Söhnen um.

"Wir… also… haben uns gedacht", Lysander zuckte mit den Schultern, "dass wir vielleicht einen Taschengeldvorschub kriegen könnten."

"Genau. Nur einmal. BITTE!", bettelte Lorcan.

"Wir sind doch gerade erst heim gekommen! Packt doch erst einmal eure Sachen…", setzte sein Vater an.

Lorcan schwang kurz seinen Zauberstab und die Koffer öffneten sich wie von selbst, während sie ihren Weg wieder zu den Schränken fanden.

"Lorcan Scamander, es ist nicht gestattet außerhalb von Hogwarts zu zaubern", warnte sein Vater ihn.

"Lorcan, jetzt kriegen wir erst recht keinen Vorschub!", zischte Lysander wütend.

"Dafür packst du jetzt Lysanders Koffer aus", Rolf sah kurz zu Luna, die mit einem kurzen Nicken ihm eine Bestätigung gab, auch wenn sie nicht wirklich aussah, als ob sie wüsste, worum es ging.

"Yeah!", jubelte Lysander.

"Oh Mann", Lorcan nahm sich den Koffer und schleifte ihn die Spiralförmig verlaufende Treppe hoch.

"Ich habe Kuchen", sagte Luna dann fröhlich, "und Pudding."

"Wofür hattet ihr das eigentlich gebraucht?", fragte Rolf seinen jüngeren Sohn.

"Ach, Lorcan ist schlecht im Timing. Wir haben das ganze Jahr für einen Nimbus zweitausendvierundzwanzig gespart", erklärte Lysander.

"Deshalb habt ihr euch zum Geburtstag Geld gewünscht", schloss Rolf dann aus der Bemerkung.

"Genau", Lysander nickte, "der Vierundzwanziger ist verdammt cool. James hat einen. Und Zachary Xabini auch."

"Nun, ich werde es mir überlegen", Rolf lächelte und setzte sich an den wackeligen runden Tisch, auf den Kuchen und Pudding stand.

"Naja, es kommt bald der neue Feuerblitz auf dem Markt, aber du weiß doch, dass Lorcan und ich den Nimbussen treu bleiben", erklärte Lysander fröhlich und reichte den Teller seiner Mutter, die ihn ein Kuchenstück darauf platzierte.

"Lass es dir schmecken", sagte sie und griff selber zum Pudding, "wo ist Lorcan?"

"Er packt seinen Koffer aus", erklärte Rolf.

"Meinen Koffer", korrigierte Lysander breit grinsend.

"Das kann er doch später machen."

"Nein, das soll er jetzt machen", Rolf lächelte schwach und nippte an seinem Kaffee.

"Lysander, dann solltest du Lorcan's Koffer auspacken."

"Ja, Mum, das mach ich später", log Lysander dann und grinste schwach.

"Schön", sie lächelte, "ratet mal was ich letztens gesehen habe."

"Keine Ahnung", sagten Rolf und Lysander gleichzeitig.

"Einen Thestral", Luna lächelte, "du weißt schon, sie ziehen die Kutschen in Hogwarts."

"Ach, die", Luna hatte seinem Sohn schon öfters über sie erzählt.

"Was habt ihr eigentlich gemacht?", fragte Lysander neugierig.

"Ach, einige Expeditionen", Rolf lächelte, "demnächst nehmen wir euch wieder mit."

Lily war in ihrem Zimmer, über ihrem Bett hing ein rosa farbenes Kleid, das ihr Victoire einen Tag nach ihrer Rückkunft gegeben hatte.

Es war das Kleid, das sie als ihre Brautjungfer tragen sollte. Ja, es war wirklich wunderschön, aber wahrscheinlich sah sie neben Antonique weniger hübsch aus.

Sie hatte es natürlich anprobiert, Victoire fand, dass es ihr klasse stand.

Sie hatte ihren Koffer endlich ausgepackt und ging deshalb die Treppe runter um sich ein paar Kekse aus der Keksdose zu gönnen.

Unten angekommen öffnete diese sie leise, sodass ihre Mutter sie nicht hörte, damit sie es ihr auch ja nicht verbieten konnte. Sie nahm sich zwei Stück und ging auf Zehenspitzen aus der Küche und in das Wohnzimmer.

James und Albus saßen vor dem Fernseher. Er war so klein, dass Lily sich echt fragte, ob alle Muggeln in einem so kleinem Fernseher sahen. Ihr Vater James hatte letztens einen mitgebracht, beziehungsweise hatte ihr Opa Arthur, der schon immer Muggelfanatiker war, ihnen den geschenkt, da Molly nicht wollte, dass sie einen Fernseher hatten.

"Also, ich finde das eine klasse Erfindung", wiederholte James, "hätten wir uns schon früher anlegen sollen."

"Jetzt verstehe ich Roxanne und Fred endlich", bestätigte Albus.

"Naja, deren Fernseher ist größer… Aber das ist total cool", James nickte.

"Was ist das?", fragte Lily und deutete auf den Bildschirm.

"Das ist die Tardis. Irgendwie kann dieser Typ da, damit Zeitreisen. Ist natürlich pillepalle und Muggelquatsch, aber ich find's cool", erklärte James.

Lily verfolgte das Spektakel für einige Sekunden.

"Ich verstehe das nicht", gab sie sich geschlagen, während sie schon an ihrem zweiten Keks knabberte.

"Ist auch schwer zu verstehen. Ich verstehe es ja auch nicht. Aber Fred meinte, dass das die beste Muggelserie ist. Doctor Who", James grinste und die Episode verschwand.

"Was ist?", fragte Albus.

"Ist glaube ich zu Ende", erklärte Lily.

"Ich geh dann hoch", James raffte sich vom Sofa auf und ging. Dann setzte sich Lily neben ihren Bruder.

"Was ist denn das? Ich glaube echt, ich soll Muggelkunde wählen", Lily seufzte.

Albus schwieg.

"Ist was? Du bist seit wir zurück sind so… still", begann sie und sah ihn besorgt an.

"Lily", Albus seufzte, "was ich dir jetzt sage, darfst du niemanden weiter erzählen. Versprich es. Bitte."

Lily sah ihn irritiert an. Panik stieg in ihr auf. Was ist passiert, dass Albus so hilflos und verzweifelt klang? Wieso hatte sie es nicht schon vorher bemerkt?

"Na… natürlich", stotterte sie.

"Ich vertraue dir echt mein größtes Geheimnis an und… keine Ahnung. Irgendjemanden muss ich es erzählen", Albus biss nervös auf seiner Lippe herum.

"Du kannst mir alles sagen", bestätigte sie, "was ist passiert? Du machst mir Angst!"

Albus sah sich um. Harry und Ginny waren nicht zu Hause, James war bereits oben und hatte die Musik laut aufgedreht.

"Lily… ich… ich…", Albus spielte nervös mit seinen Daumen, "…ich bin schwul."

Lily hatte das nicht kommen sehen. Sie riss ihre Augen groß auf und dann lächelte sie.

Albus sah sie verwirrt an.

"Oh, Al", sie seufzte, "das ist doch nichts schlimmes. Ich bin froh, dass du es mir gesagt hast. Aber… woher weißt du das und…?"

"Du weißt doch… also", Albus zuckte mit den Schultern, "eigentlich erst seit einem halben Jahr und…"

"Warte- darf ich raten? Du… und Finn Krum?", dieses mal war sie wirklich geschockt.

"Jaah", Albus nickte, "Genau. Ich hatte was mit Finn Krum."

"Also nicht nur verliebt sein sondern-", Lily hob die Augenbrauen, "auch… zusammen sein?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Wir waren nicht wirklich zusammen. Aber wir hatten was miteinander", erklärte Albus nach kurzem Zögern.

"Hast du es vor… zu sagen?", fragte Lily ihn dann zögernd.

"Nein", Albus schüttelte den Kopf.

"Aber…"

"Nein, ich werde es niemanden erzählen. Außer dir halt", Albus sah sie lächelnd an.

"Ich werde es niemanden sagen, wenn du nicht willst", sie schlang ihre dünnen Arme um ihn und umarmte ihren großen Bruder.

Marcus und James waren in Weasley's Zauberhafte Zauberscherze. Sie waren zu ihrem ersten Tag hier und schon mehr als nur fasziniert von diesen Job.

Abgesehen davon, dass sie Gelleonen nebenbei verdienten, hatten sie den wohl besten und für die beiden gut passenden Job, den man sich vorstellen konnte.

Es machte ihnen so sehr Spaß, am liebsten würden sie gar nicht mehr abhauen.

"Habt ihr sein Gesicht gesehen?", lachte Marcus.

James lachte ebenfalls, "oh Mann, dieser Idiot. Warte… warte… Er kauft's!"

"Jungs, Jungs", George lachte ebenfalls mit, "hier ein paar Kartons. Sortiert sie aus."

"Yes, Sir", es war für die beiden die ersten Ferien, in denen sie legal außerhalb von Hogwarts zaubern durften, was sie natürlich ständig ausnutzten.

Die beiden konnten auch apparieren, und mit einem lauten - Knall- disapperierte James, aber nur um vier Meter weiter den Karton auszusortieren.

George seufzte, wandte sich aber dann zu einem kleinem Mädchen um.

Marcus folgte James ebenfalls mit einem lauten KNALL.

"Soll ich dir helfen?", fragte er.

"Nee, aber ich glaub da muss jemand an die Kasse- hey, wenn du das klaust wirst du die größten Ohren der Welt haben und Elefantenohren sind dagegen nichts!", warnte James einen Jungen.

"Okay", Marcus verschwand wieder und erschien dann vor der Kasse.

James grinste Marcus an. Das war wohl wirklich das coolste was es gab. Endlich volljährig zu sein! Und nach den Ferien würden die beiden sogar aus der Schule sein.

"Hi", Marcus sah zu seinem Kunden- oder eher Kundin.

"Moin", es war Lucy Weasley. Sie sah genauso wie ihre Schwester Molly hübsch aus, hatte noch längeres und lockigeres Haar, noch größere Augen und die Lippen ihres großen Mundes waren voll.

Sie legte einige Dinge auf den Thresen.

"… Ist… Molly auch da?", fragte Marcus zögernd.

"Klar, was denkst du denn", Lucy nickte ernst, "unsere Eltern besuchen Fred und Roxys Eltern oft. Und da kommen wir auch mit. Und jetzt will ich diese Dinger bezahlen!"

"Äh, klar", Marcus nickte, "zehn Galleonen."

"Nicht mal ein Verwandschaftsrabatt?", aber ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten, legte sie die gewünschten zehn Galleonen auf den Thresen, "hier bitte schön."

Lucy streckte ihre Hand nach ihren erworbenen Sachen aus und steckte sie wieder in ihre Tasche, "Sie ist gerade bei diesen Minimuffs, wenn du's genauer wissen willst."

Marcus zögerte, hinter Lucy stand niemand an der Schlange, auch wenn der Laden wie immer voll war. Er sah Molly sofort an ihren roten Haaren und ging auf sie zu.

Eigentlich hatte er Molly nie aufgegeben. Aber seit dem er irgendwie etwas mit Poushali hatte, hatte sie ihn nicht mehr angesehen, angelächelt oder mit ihm geredet. Eigentlich auch verständlich. Leider musste er sich eingestehen, dass er ihre kleinen Zwischendurch- Treffen genossen hatte.

Manchmal hatten sie sogar gelernt und es hatte ihn nichts ausgemacht. Es war sogar spaßig gewesen. Aber er konnte nicht beide haben, das wusste er. Und auch Poushali hatte ihre gewissen 'Vorzüge'.

Sie war viel offener und selbstbewusster, was sie, obwohl eigentlich Molly die hübschere war, erheblich sexy machte. Außerdem war sie direkt und wusste was sie wollte.

"Hey", begrüßte er sie.

Molly drehte sich zu ihm um, er konnte ihren Gesichtsausdruck nicht deuten, aber anscheinend ging ihr vieles durch den Kopf.

"Hallo", murmelte sie.

"Kann ich dir helfen?"

"Ich wusste nicht, dass du hier arbeitest", sagte sie mit einer monotonen Stimme.

"Wärst du sonst nicht gekommen?"

Molly sah ihn für einen kurzen Moment seltsam an, senkte aber dann wieder ihren Blick, während ihre Finger an den Minimuff glitten.

"Willst du ihn?", fragte er dann grinsend nach.

"Nein, danke, ich habe schon ein Tier", erwiderte sie dann mit höflicher Distanz.

"Nun…", Marcus kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, "ähm…"

Ihm fehlte zum ersten mal die Worte.

"Lucy, komm wir gehen hoch zu Tante Angelina", Molly sah quer durch den Laden zu ihrer kleinen Schwester Lucy, die widerwillig die Augen verdrehte und auf sie zu ging.

"Bis dann."

"Sehen wir uns auf der Hochzeit?", fragte Marcus hoffnungsvoll.

"Wenn James dich eingeladen hat, anscheinend schon", murmelte sie.

"Caio!", rief Lucy ihm noch nach, als Molly sie aus dem Laden schleifte.

KNALL- Marcus fuhr zusammen.

"Ey, was sollte das?", fauchte James.

"Sorry", Marcus seufzte und ging wieder zur Kasse.

"Ich behalt dich im Auge! Sei froh, dass ich dich und nicht Jasmine mitnehme!", rief James dann, während er wieder in den Lagerraum verschwand.

Liebe Poushali,

Wie geht es dir? Wie immer geht es mir gut, ich genieße die Ferien, während ich auf die ZAG Prüfungsergebnisse warte.

Wir sind gerade bei unseren Großeltern. Sie haben mal wieder darauf bestanden meine Zähne zu prüfen. Sie sind misstrauisch was es Zauberei bei Zähnen angeht, weshalb Hugo und ich ja alles in der Muggelweise machen müssen. Solange es meinen Großeltern glücklich macht, werde ich wohl nichts dagegen sagen, auch wenn ich sagen muss, dass es wirklich mehr als nur unangenehm ist.

Außerdem fahren wir übermorgen nach London- aber die Muggelstadt davon. Vielleicht können wir uns ja treffen?

Dein Vater mag London ja auch wirklich gerne.

Wie auch immer, ich habe auch mit Molly geschrieben, weshalb ich dir leider mitteilen werde, dass ich dich nicht auf der Hochzeit mitnehmen kann.

Wir beide denken, dass es das beste ist, wegen der Sache mit Marcus. Ich glaube sie hat Blair auch schon einen Brief geschrieben, dass sie sie nicht mitnimmt. Weshalb solltest du Blair fragen

"An wen schreibst du denn?", fragte Rose' Großmutter freundlich.

"An Poushali", erklärte sie, "Dad wird mir glaube ich schon kurz seine Eule ausleihen können."

"Natürlich, Schatz", rief Ron, "es gibt einen neuen Premierminister? Wieso weiß ich das nicht?"

Rose' Eltern, Hugo und Grandpa saßen gerade vor dem Fernseher und sahen sich die Nachrichten an.

"Dad, er wurde schon letztes Jahr gewählt. Sogar ich weißt das", Rose verdrehte die Augen, "Mum hat glaube ich sogar auch gewählt, stimmt's Mum`?"

"Ja, Ron, ich habe es dir sogar gesagt", bestätigte Hermine.

"Waas? Gar nicht!", Ron schüttelte den Kopf.

Rose hatte gerade den letzten Satz zu Ende geschrieben und legte den Brief sorgfältig in einen Umschlag.

"Ich schick ihn dann mal ab", sie ging zum Käfig, öffnete ihn und reichte der Eule den Brief, "schick ihn an Poushali- und flieg erst wieder zurück, wenn sie mir zurückgeschrieben hatte."

Die Eule sah sie verständnislos an, aber Rose wusste, dass sie sie verstand. Das tat sie immer. Dann öffnete Rose das Fenster und ließ sie in die Lüfte fliegen.

"Was hast du geschrieben?", fragte Hugo.

"Ach, ich habe ihr nur geschrieben, dass sie leider nicht mit zur Hochzeit kann", erklärte Rose.

"Wow, wie nett von dir", Hugo lachte.

"Sie versteht das schon", erwiderte Rose, auch wenn sie sich in diesem Fall nicht sonderlich sicher war.

"Mum, Dad, wisst ihr was ich letztens gesehen habe? Der neue Feuerblitz ist auf dem Markt…", rief Hugo dann aufgeregt.s

"Was? Den sollten wir uns zulegen!", bestätigte Ron mit denselben Elan wie sein Sohn. Die beiden hatten viel gemeinsam.

Hermine schubste Ron leicht an der Seite, "kommt nicht in Frage!"

"Aber…", riefen Hugo und Ron gleichzeitig und Hermine und Rose mussten sich ein Lachen verdrücken.

THE END (!)


End file.
